Saiyan Spirit
by Lady Celera
Summary: 2 Saiyan girls grow up together on Vegeta-sei, a few years before Freeza decides to blow it up. What is the meaning of a 'wolf pack' around the king? Also based on the movie, Bardock Father of Goku. *Finished at long last!*
1. Prologue

Saiyan Spirit  
  
Introduction  
  
The stern commander glared at the group adolescents before him. From the15 he missed 2. Again. Barking the others that WERE present into a neat line he saw two dust clouds running at full speed towards him.  
  
Sula glanced at the nervous girl beside her. First day for the re-grouping and she was late. Ah well. She had a nice idea about such things. If you were late? Too bad, better make it WAY to late then. And that's just what she did. She did meet a cute boy just now...  
  
Feria glanced at the girl racing beside her. Hump. Late again ne? Didn't even know her name, but she always came in late, that was bad enough. But the excuses she made up. No that took some imagination. On the commanders side to believe them to be exact.  
  
At least she had an excuse of sorts. She always fell back to sleep again after the alarm clock. Panting they bumped into some colleagues as they lined up as well. Both smoothening their suits as the commander did a row call.  
  
What to use this time...Sula wondered. Missing the transit? Nope, I can fly. Alarm clock didn't work? Nope used that one yesterday. Shish...um...HAI the news!!! Freeza-sama was here. Perfect. Standing confident she waited as the commander ordered her running mate to 3.000 pushups. He walked down the row. Hollering about messed up uniforms and how easy they were. Yet they somehow managed to mess them up anyway. And how stupid they had to be.  
  
"What happened this time ne? Your room burned down? A tidal wave?" Sula beamed confident up at the tall bear like Saiyan. Looking rough and tough.  
  
"No offcourse not Sensei. I bumped into Freeza-sama. And boy was he moody." Still overflowing with confidence she glanced up as the commanders face showed a very dangerous smirk.  
  
"Indeed? And when did that 'bump' happen chibi?"  
  
"Uh...just now? A...about 10 minutes before I got here too late..." Nervous she glanced around.  
  
"How amazing, it so happens I KNOW HE LEFT THIS NIGHT! 3.000 pushups for every minute you were late!" angry he turned towards the group while the two girls did their pushups. In the warming suns and on the sandy ground.  
  
"YOU STUPID DIAPER BRATS! How often do I have to shout at you to make you listen. Again 2 were later again. And the same as always. As a group you shouldn't tolerate such things! That is why I now have a new order. if they come in late again tomorrow, all of you will join their pushups. Not only that. If they come in 20 minutes late you will do 6000 pushups. The day after that, again doubling it until you all finally understand discipline. UNDERSTOOD?" all nodded obediently. Straining Sula and Feria winched. Nice idea.  
  
"Are your muscles just as painful as mine?" Sula asked. Unsocial Feria growled and concentrated all her energy on the task at hand. "My, my are we grumpy in the morning." she continued, on her stomach, her chin resting on her arms, watching the other continue. A sudden HUGE boot buried her face in the soft sand. Flailing her arms and feet, didn't help much thou, as the commander daftly rubbed his foot once left and right before standing normally. Spitting out sand Sula peered around. Had anyone seen this? So embarrassing...  
  
"I love my planet but this is absurd.' she muttered as two boots appeared one tapping impatiently. Smiling nervous up she noticed the smoldering eyes of the commander. "2.886...2885..." Grumbling incoherently he stalked back to the group as behind his back Sula stuck her sandy tung at him. Baka. "Wait till I tell my Tousan. Big bully." She very softly added.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who is he then." Stunned Sula peered at her. so? Now she wanted to talk ne? Okay. "My Tousan is Tora. He's in Bardock's team." she stated proud. Quickly continuing her push ups as the commander glared at them. When the other didn't respond she glanced at her. Huh? "So?" "So what." "So, who's your Tousan?" Silence greeted her. "What about your Okasan?" "Dead I think. I don't care anyway." Stunned Sula thought about this. She didn't care? But she hadn't responded to the question about her Tousan either.  
  
"I see. It's not fun to have a third class Tousan ne?" "Shut up. I don't want to discuss it." "That weak? Ouch...must hurt ne? NE?"  
  
"He's an elite alright?" Sula flopped back on her stomach. "Elite?" she wheezed. "Wow, so what your doing here? You should be trained in an elite training camp. Not here with us lowlifes?"  
  
"I'm not. He is, but I'm not." Winching Sula sighed. "Sorry. Me and my big mouth. I'm too curious. Tousan says so too." "I agree."  
  
"Well! You didn't have to agree that quick." grunting Sula continued her pushups. "I'm Sula, and you?" "None of your business." "NE? Then go to hell or something. I'm moving." and she did. About a metre away. Still too curious for her own good.  
  
"So?" She pushed. "So what?" "Your name?" "I thought you were moving." Sula grinned. "I have. So...?" "Annoying...it's Feria. Now shut up."  
  
"SENSEI I'M DONE!! And so is Feria! Sir!" the commander stalked over and peered down.  
  
"Rather quick ne? As in TOO quick?" Unfazed Sula peered up. "We had lots of practise Sensei. May we join the others?" He chuckled nasty.  
  
"So you have. Alright. MOVE." Nodding they did while Feria glared at Sula who glanced confused back. Now what? She would ask later. Class continued with hand to hand battle. -  
  
When the suns set the group sat on their table and stuffed themselves with the food. Sula laughed with her group. As usual Feria sat in a darker corner. But watching the others like a hawk.  
  
"So I just said we finished. Who cares we only did 1500 pushups." the others ogled her and grinned.  
  
"Your the only one who can get away with that ne?" Sula nodded at a boy her age. "I know." and chuckled. "My Tousan's influence! You know he's a womaniser. I'm his accident! And proud if it! And talking about Tousan...TOUSAN!" running over the table Sula launched herself into her Tousan's arms.  
  
"What did you bring for me this time?" She asked, nearly strip searching the grinning Saiyan. "I can't believe you let her do that every single time." Celipa shook her head amused. 'Well she's my brat, so I'll spoil her all the way. Her mom didn't want her remember. But she surly was a looker, look at her!" eager Sula beamed as she darted into his pants. He yelped in amazement.  
  
"MATTE!!! That's private!! Your too young!" Sula grinned. "Ah Tousan! Your becoming modest now? I saw you naked like...ALWAYS? You give shit about that!" Tora agreed .  
  
"But this is public!" behind them a laugh salvo was given. Grinning wide his leader strolled insight. Grabbing Sula by her armour, plucking her from Tora's pants.  
  
"MATTE! I almost had it!" "Yeah, but I doubt it was your gift!" the man stated warm as he dangled her before her Tousan's face. "I think it's in his torso armour." Tora glared at Bardock. "Snitch." Sula yelped in glee. Trying to grab it. But Bardock kept pulling her away far enough for her to miss. "Lemmy go!!! Bardock-san!!!" "What will I get for it?" "I'm too big for a hug! So just let me GO!" with a yell she toasted his nose. Stunned he dropped her as Celipa laughed her head off. Hovering up quickly Sula attacked her Tousan's armour. Soon only her feet stuck out with her tail.  
  
"GOT IT!" she yelled muffled. In victory she crawled around and popped her head out. "Since when did our species start to act like marsupials?" Bardock wondered. "Lets find a table." Tora stated instead.  
  
"Oh, there's enough room at ours. There." pointing the way her Tousan walked over, still having her parched inside his armour. She eyed the necklace she found. Granted a bit blood smeared but pretty! Dangling it before Tora in a way that really irritated him, he soon took it and fastened it around her small neck. Pulling her Saiyan wild hair from under it. Gloating she clutched it. The other kids chatting with the members.  
  
"Oh Tousan? See, I'm keeping a diary!" frowning Tora took the small red book. "Are you sick? No healthy Saiyan keeps a diary!" she beamed. "It's a 'special' diary." on opening he laughed. Celipa and Bardock urging him to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Sensei: My alarm clock didn't work. It went off to soon so I turned around and accidentally fell asleep again. I was chasing my lunch when it bit me back so I needed medical care. I thought the moon was nearly full I though we had the day off due to moon festival. Once in the 7 years? Didn't know My transport crashed. Yes I crashed. Bullies hit me 6 third class bashed my head in Bumped into Freeza-sama Bumped into Zarbon-sama bumped into Dodoria-sama bumped into the king bumped into Napa-sama, who seriously kicked my butt bumped into the prince, who seriously kicked my butt with Napa twice. I thought it was water tactic training so I was at the lake. There was a sandstorm so I couldn't see where I was going. Got hit by a capsule space port central told me to wait as three cargo ships passed. And BOY do they move slow! My food got burned so I had to wait for seconds There was a food fight, I lost I was stuck in the rest room" Tora grinned as the others all laughed. Beaming Sula eyed them all.  
  
"Impressed? I got two others filled at the bunk."Some noted that the girl in the back didn't laugh and started to gossip. "I heard she was the kid of an elite..." One stated. "Well she told me herself, so your gossiping stinks." Sula stated. "I heard she was the kid of one really high." another nodded. "Yep so high it's top secret."  
  
The gossiping continued for minutes until Sula elbowed her Tousan who had been talking to Bardock.  
  
"Tousan? Who's Feria's Tousan?" stunned Tora glanced down, then at Feria in the back and shrugged. "I have no idea." "I don't know either." Bardock responded. Celipa snorted. "You forget everything. Her mother was a friend of mine. She's an accident just like you. Only she has Napa himself as her Tousan. Poor kid." Acting like she nearly fainted she flopped out of sight into Tora's armour.  
  
"Hey, chibi?" Out popped a pissed face, targeting his nose, before toasting it like Bardocks and plopped back down. Bardock laughed gayly.  
  
"I think she doesn't like you calling her chibi." Celipa suggested. "NO SHIT! Come out!" moody she complied. "So...why is it so bad Celipa-san?" Celipa glanced up while munching some meat. "What. Oh, the kid? Well my friend didn't accept her, neither did Napa. She was too weak he said. But as she died on a mission he HAD to accept her. You know Saiyan rules. But he sure didn't like it. And he told her in her face often enough she's unwanted. Why do you think he spends so much time with the young prince?" Sula glanced into the corner.  
  
"She's proud though. Just look how she eats, and all alone...how come...?" Bardock butted in. "Sometimes it's the only thing Saiyan's have left. Perhaps you should befriend her." Sula snorted.  
  
"Tried it today. Nearly had to drag answers from her. She's a stiff. Look at her! Acting like this isn't enough for her. Being with us and so on. I don't want to befriend something like that. I have principles you know. Besides I have enough friends." Celipa nodded.  
  
"Yep, your popular alright. Bet she's lonely though." Sula snorted louder. "I don't care. I don't like her and that's that. She wants to be a loner? Fine by me." Tora tusked. "Did I raise such a nasty thing?" She smirked. "Yes. You did and, you did it well too."  
  
Celipa rose. "She's my friends kid afer all. Even if she has Napa DNA. Coming guys?" Sula wailing in protest as Tora and Bardock rose and followed her. Moody Sula glared over the rim of her Tousan's armour.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" Feria glanced weary up. "Do I know you?" patient Celipa glanced down. "No, but I was a friend of your mother. I'm Celipa, that is Tora with...ah well I think you know her, and Bardock. Bardock lifted his hand a bit before flopping down on a chair. Tora sat down next to the girl as Celipa flanked her other side. Brewing Sula peered at his chin. Did he HAVE to sit here?  
  
Silent Feria continued eating. Around her Celipa chatted on with Bardock as Tora and Sula had a discussion going on about food. And things he had eaten off planet. Feria listened in on bits and pieces. Sula crawled out of the suit and showed Feria the necklace. Trying to look past the high and mighty pose she chatted on.  
  
"How do you think this looks ne! Tousan brought it with him! He always brings presents!" "It's nice." Feria commented, inside deeply jealous. Not because of the necklace, but having a Tousan like hers. She was an accident too, but he obviously cared for her. Unlike some...she suddenly stiffened. Sula noticed and glanced around. Nothing here...Celipa glanced down, before turning to the entrance. Tora bend down and whispered into Sula's ear 'Napa alarm'. Amazed she glanced at Feria who seemed to have known before anyone else he was coming.  
  
Homing in on the group Napa stalked through the filled canteen. Glaring angry down. Feria gulped.  
  
"Follow me, NOW." Nodding she put her plate meekly on the table and followed him, like a lamb to the slaughterhouse. Curious Sula peered at Tora. Celipa glanced at her.  
  
"What happened this morning?" She asked. Sula shrugged. "I came in late...oh-ohhh...so did she...all week." Tora rolled his eyes before pinching her lightly.  
  
"Bad girl, what did I tell you before?" she beamed. "Bad girl! Come on time, next time! And I did! Only once you said. Hehehe. Move over a bit." she jumped on the ground and promised to be right back, before running through the room, darting after the couple who had just left. Passing a room she stopped, listening in at the door.  
  
"You idiot child! What did I tell you! Your birth was shame enough! But no it wasn't, now you have to embarrass me as well by coming late in class. Now what is so hard about that! I wish you were never born!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have mated Okasan!" Sula winched as someone crashed into something.  
  
"NEVER TALK BACK AT ME, DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT ME OR EVEN THINK ABOUT ME! THE NEXT TIME I HAVE TO CORRECT YOUR INSOLENT BEHAVIOUR MIGHT BE THE LAST, UNDERSTOOD!?"  
  
"H...Hai." It had sounded sobbing.  
  
"DON'T CRY! IT'S A WEAKNESS YOUR SHOWING!" more noise before heavy steps followed to the door. Glancing bewildered around her she jumped at the ceiling, clutching it as below her the doors slid open. Out stalked a flustered Napa. Bald baka! She thought. Before landing on the floor and peeking inside the disaster area room. Sobbing in the corner was the now not so arrogant Feria. Strolling inside she waited before Feria. She was seated on the ground, between two cabinets.  
  
"Your Tousan is a baka." she stated confidant. Startled Feria glanced up, rubbing her red eyes. She also tried to hide a black eye.  
  
"He is as he is." She replied. Obviously embarrassed to be seen like this. "Yes, he's a baka. You need another." Feria blinked confused. "That can't be done, I'm stuck with him." "NAHHH, your not stuck with him silly! Aw? Stop crying! Makes me sad!" crunching before Feria she waited. "I can't help it okay? As you now see not everybody has a Tousan like yours." She spat then turned red. What had she said! A suddenly beaming smile appeared. "I just had the greatest idea. Come on." pulling Feria along they re- entered the canteen while Feria tried to hid her face behind her hair successful. Stopping before the elders Sula shoved Feria before them.  
  
"Tousan? We have a problem. Feria wants to get rid of her Tousan, so she needs anew one, your it!" Tora choked into some food as Bardock and Celipa laughed.  
  
"NANI?!" both Feria and Tora managed. Two pairs eyed a happy Sula. When it didn't help she activated her puppy dog eyes, cuddling a stiff Tora.  
  
"Tousan??? He hit her too." she turned barking to Feria. "Show your face!" reluctant she carefully shook her head. NO WAY! She didn't need pity! Bardock grabbed her around her waist and stopped when she squealed in pain. Placing her on his lap he pulled away hair and all eyed the black and blue left eye as Feria blushed red.  
  
"It's nothing alright." squirming around a bit she stiffened again as Bardock held her by her rib cage. Peeved Bardock eyed her.  
  
"Did he hit you there too?" When she didn't reply he took his own assumptions. He rose abrupt. Curious the others glanced up.  
  
"Checkup." He grunted pissed and stalked with a wailing Feria away. Happily Sula darted after them. Shrugging Celipa and Tora followed them too. A young warrior ran past them. Panting skidding to a halt near Bardock.  
  
"Tousan! I'm back! First mission a success!" "I knew you'd do well Radditsu. But I'm a bit preoccupied." Radditsu peered at the girl he held. Hostile she glared back.  
  
"Bardock-san I'm FINE!"  
  
"NO your NOT! Shuddup! Your going to sickbay, like it or not."  
  
"I DON'T! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Radditsu smirked. Clueless to what was going on.  
  
"If Tousan said your going, you're going. Take it from someone who knows."  
  
"I don't care about you! Bardock-san, I just want to be put on the ground!" shaking his head Bardock stalked away, Radditsu glanced down at Sula who couldn't stop beaming.  
  
"Sula-chan? What's going on?"  
  
"Well...? You know I'm always late and..." It was explained as they continued to sickbay. Meanwhile in the sickbay Bardock put the child gently on the table as a doctor walked over. Pissed Feria called Bardock the most dirty names as he calmly explained. Quickly grabbing a foot as she nearly slid down from it. Wailing in protest she was put back.  
  
"Oh Tousan? I think she might be starting that ki attack we just learned today..." Sula mumbled. Tora shrugged. Bardock would stop that quickly enough.  
  
"Alright who's her Tousan, you?" Bardock shook his head quickly.  
  
"No..." When the doctor asked Feria she shut her mouth still, and glanced around jumpy. "Napa is. Yes, THE Napa." The doctor nodded as he pulled a sensor closer and scanned her body.  
  
"Hmm...2 internal haemorrhages, 3 broken ribs, concussion...what happened?" "NOTHING! I'm fine!" Nearly sneaking off she sobbed a bit as a pissed Bardock held her down.  
  
"Oh no your NOT!"  
  
"But Tousan will find out about me being here...I've healed before. I will do so now." the doctor responded by pulling down a stronger sensor device. A ray shone down. And indeed, she had bruised ribs and other injuries before.  
  
"Don't tell Tousan..." She started to chant while rolling into a ball. The doctor frowned as he put a hand on her shivering shoulder. Bardock had stepped back and smouldered. What a Tousan. He thought angry. True he once or twice accidentally broke Radditsu's arm during sparring but never to punish or battle practise. When he had been annoyed with his son's progress he made him do pushups. Like every other normal parent.  
  
"You know I have to report this directly to the king?" Before him Feria sobbed louder. The doctors explanation that it wasn't allowed to beat a child senseless outside practise or sparring not coming through at all.  
  
"Tousan will kill me for sure..." She muttered soft. 


	2. 1

Chapter 1  
  
At the Sickbay...  
  
The doctor returned from the com system and glanced content at the group.  
  
"The king awaits your party Bardock-san." Gulping they all walked out as the doctor joined them. The child would need medical care after this small issue. In the arms of the doctor Feria frowned. Why was this happening now? Behind her she heard Sula chat against her Tousan. How exciting it was to meet the king on such short notice. They after 51 minutes stood before the doors as the slowly were opened. On the throne the king glanced up. Finally. Took them long enough. They entered. The doctor before them all with Feria who stiffened to a board at the sight of a tall bald Saiyan, with his back turned to them. Feria tried to wriggle from the doctors arms. Bardock, stronger as him stepped before him and took her over. Pissed at the big scared eyes that greeted him.  
  
"Please, Bardock-san? Lets go away?" She whispered soft. Shaking his head calmly he glanced at the waiting king.  
  
"We can't child. The king is waiting. And he 'sure' hates waiting." In his arms she uttered a sad squeak, fit for a prey. On Napa's right side they lined up and bowed deep. Putting the shaking Feria on the ground before him Bardock glared at Napa. Napa glanced sidewards as his eyes narrowed cold. Fixed on Feria who glanced up like a dear caught in the light.  
  
"Napa? Stop glaring down? I'm HERE." The king spat. Immediately standing attention Napa glanced obediently at his king. While his mind mulled about the situation. Suddenly hit him. He had corrected Feria as usual, but why was this second class junk with her? And a d...doctor...and he had to have reported it....and...the king....shit. BLASTED CHILD! First chance he'd get she was history. Suddenly the king glanced to his left as the small and young 13 year-old prince stalked over. Bowing before his Tousan.  
  
"You requested my presence?" The king nodded. "Hai. We have an issue here. Be seated." nodding the prince sat down next to his fathers boots.  
  
"Doctor? Proceed." the doctor explained about the old injuries, and the fresh ones. Bardock, Celipa, Sula, and Tora. Stated they had seen Napa come and taking Feria, completely fit as far as they had seen away. Sula was called once more as she had heard much more. Telling them about the noise she had heard, and Feria who tried to stand up to Napa, and punished quickly for doing that. To the point of her dragging Feria to the canteen where Bardock took her to the sickbay.  
  
"SO, and now you little girl. Come forward." Gulping Feria glanced about. But no help seemed to be there. Glancing at her furious Tousan she actually took a step back instead of forward.  
  
"Son, bring her here?" Peeved the prince glanced up into the cold eyes of his father. Oh? That mood ne? FINE. Standing up he stalked down, grabbing the girls wrist and pulling her after him.  
  
"Chicken." he muttered. Feria pulled back a bit. Nearly towards the wall as they had to pass Napa. Peeved the prince glared at her.  
  
"He won't bite!" Big eyes glared at him.  
  
"He already has! Once...please my prince...Lemmy go, I just want to get away..." He glanced from her to Napa who seemed nervous? Besides, the prince never knew Napa had a brat anyway.  
  
"Oh do come on. I'll kick him back should he try something. Which I doubt. SERIOUSLY." "Promis?"  
  
"I never repeat myself girl!" Nodding she ran past him, yanking him towards his father. She certainly was in a hurry. Napa did a few steps in front un noticed. But Feria did and stood on her breaks. The prince glaring up why the hold up was there. His father was growing impatient. The king pointed his chin to Napa. Pissed the prince let the girl go and stood with his arms crossed before Napa.  
  
"Move back ten steps! And STAY THERE!" Napa complied and before the king knew what was up, Feria bowed before him shivering like a leaf. The prince glanced back and shrugging stalked to his father side.  
  
"Now, tell us when the beatings began." She glanced up.  
  
"Sire? I don't know, from the start I think...isn't it normal then?" The prince blinked stunned. The king flustering a bit.  
  
"No it isn't. In the past we have discovered that beating a child often resulted in a disobedient, scared mental case. Unfit for missions or normal civilian life. It is because of that my grandfather formed a law which bans child abuse. Accidence my occur in sparring or training sessions. But Sula- san found you in a normal office room. And what you did was not sparring with your Tousan correct?" She glanced at Napa who still seemed to have a hold on her.  
  
"I uh...um...well it wasn't...I mean..." The king glanced at the prince.  
  
"She's scared to speak. For once not because of us. What would you do?" The prince smirked.  
  
"Easy Tousan. Send the person she's scared off away." Content the kind nodded. Glaring menacing at the out of favour Saiyan.  
  
"WELL? Are you DEAF!?" Frozen Napa glanced at his king and Feria who flinched.  
  
"You better not tell it all brat!" He rumbled low in his throat. Making a cutting movement near his neck. She inched against the prince, not noticing how far back she'd gone.  
  
"H...h...hai Tousan..." Annoyed the prince glanced at the girl as the king popped a vein, blasting a ki ball at Napa. The elite had to take it and was smashed out of the room. Doors slamming shut behind him. As soon as he was gone Feria turned red, feeling the prince poke in her back pissed.  
  
"Do you MIND?"  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Ashamed she inched back down, glancing at her tows. The prince sighed. How long was this going to take?  
  
"Alright I see the black eye from here. She had more injuries?" the doctor nodded and suddenly stood next to Feria, holding a printout next to her. Life sized her bone structure showed. Curious now also the prince peered down. Nice broken bones...he even could imagine the blows Napa would have given her to cause them. He knew him well enough. Including some he couldn't place. Unless...he had seen him to that to an alien he killed...once...the alien died yet this girl didn't. Then again, she was a Saiyan.  
  
"Can you place the attacks son?" the prince nodded.  
  
"Hai Tousan but 3 of the broken bones I see, would only be caused by death strikes to alien races."  
  
"I agree. Now child. Tell us about them. What did he do to you and why?"  
  
"Um. He only punishes when I did things wrong. Like coming late to class. So I deserve it. It's not a big deal your highness." He king smirked humourless.  
  
"He certainly learned you something. To be modest about injuries. Doctor? How many times have you treated her injuries?"  
  
"I saw her today for the first time your highness." Both prince and king blinked amazed.  
  
"You never were treated for them? Some were dangerous child. You could have died..." Sad she glanced still at her boots. Nothing left of her pride or courage.  
  
"Perhaps that would have pleased Tousan. I hoped it, but I healed instead."  
  
"ALRIGHT! Had enough. Son? Your idea?"  
  
"Take custody of her to the crown, Napa is forbidden to near her, and we'd better find a substitute Tousan." The prince rose and whispered something in the kings ears. Happily the king nodded.  
  
"Hai. Good idea. You get to say it."  
  
"Bring Napa back in." The young prince stated. The doors were opened and Napa stalked inside. Tula smirked as she noticed his scorched back.  
  
"The verdict will be spoken by my son. But is as legal as it were spoken by myself." Beaming the prince stood next to his father.  
  
"It is the crowns will that Elite Napa will be relieved of fathership over Feria. Thus she will fall under the crowns custodian...ship." Glancing at his father for reassurance. Had he spoken it out correct? The king nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Bardock-san step forward." Uncertain Bardock stepped forward as Celipa's eyes widened. NO WAY! "Celipa-san join him." Gulping she complied. "As of this moment you two will be her guardians. As you seemed to have cared enough to take her to sickbay." Pissed Celipa elbowed Bardock. The prince smirked. "You don't have to be mates you know..." Relieved Celipa bowed. Pale Bardock glanced at the prince...WHY? OH KAMI'S WHY?  
  
"AS penalty for his years long lasting abuse of Feria-san I ah...lets see..." He tapped his boot in concentration as he crossed his arms. What to do... The king glanced nervous at his son. What was he making up now? This wasn't in the plan! "HAI, got it. Doctor? Please hand me that bone chart." The doctor did. Glancing it through the young prince beamed. "I will personally inflict the exact injuries, and you will not be allowed treatment. And all at once as you are an adult." Napa gulped. Knowing the prince could do exactly that! Content the king leaned back. His brat was smarten then anticipated. "OH YEAH, Napa? Your banned from ever nearing Feria-san, or command her missions to um...too hard planets and ah...well just not allowed to harm her in any possible way. Understood?" The Saiyan nodded.  
  
"Oh Feria-san? Interested in seeing the punishment?" The prince glanced at the bewildered girl. "Um...o...okay?" Clueless as to what the hell was going on.  
  
"Okay we're done. Everybody OUT!" The king bellowed. Vegeta walked with Feria to the others as Napa waited for his prince to tell him where to go. How...humiliating. To be wounded when he could not defend himself. The prince herded them to public training fields. And they were crowded with training Saiyan's. Frowning Napa glanced at his prince. Oh please...not here? Happy the prince hovered up.  
  
"EVERYBODY? MOVE HERE NOW! WE HAVE A CHILD BASHER WHO WILL BE BASHED BY ME PERSONALLY!" Curious they formed a ring and waited as Napa solemnly was ordered to a specific spot. Sula held the bone chart as the prince studied it.  
  
"Hmm. If I do that, and continue with this, following...Hai. Napa? I warn you if you should move I'll kill you instead." The crowed howled at Napa angry. Calling him names and such. Vegeta dragged an unwilling Feria with him to Napa who wasn't allowed to move an inch. Very frustrating as he wanted to choke her. the same given him now was intolerable. "Just watch. These moves might be familiar." The crowd grew silent as the prince loaded and hovered up to Napa's collar line. "Remove the armour." Napa winched. His only protection? "NOW! Did she have proper armour at the times you hit her? NO." slowly Napa obediently shed the armour. Stunned Feria glanced at her Tousan as he followed every command of a child, the prince wasn't taller then she was...even if he was only 7 and she was 14. "Feria-san? Come here." she complied as in the back Sula cheered in glee. In a hard slam a cracking noise echoed over the crowd. "I don't know what you know about biology. But I just broke his collar bone." She winched. Remembering how much it had hurt. Vegeta eyed her.  
  
"It's alright. It's his, not yours. Lets see, next was a rib." He hit again and Napa had to strain to remain standing straight. The prince grinned. "Nothing to this. Next a...oh yeah, bruised back." flying over Napa he hit his back. But Feria was still hovering before Napa and was frozen as he toppled down. Making her land under him. It knocked the wind from her as Vegeta went ballistic.  
  
"What did I tell you!? GET OFF HER YOU BIG OATH!" Pulling Nappa off Feria coughed a bit. Tossing him backwards Vegeta landed next to her. "Add choking to the list." She managed slowly.  
  
"Will do. Sorry about that. Hehehe. Now what was next." Blasting before a stunned Sula who didn't know he could move so fast he studied it again. Nodding to himself before blurring before Napa. 10 minutes later, Napa lay choking and coughing blood in the middle as others strolled away. The prince had left for the palace and the group had returned to the canteen. A bit stiff, Bardock and Feria sat next to the other.  
  
"So." he stated." she agreed. "So." "We're stuck ne?" "Seems like it. Your fault though." "I know."  
  
"Now what?" She wondered. "Don't know. Radditsu was 17 when I first saw him again, that's about 6 months back." "I see." "How do you feel now?" "Better. Got painkillers and lots of rib tape." "Uh-huh." Radditsu walked over and flopped frowning next to Feria's free side. "So I now got a sister ne? Oh Tousan before I forget. I just saw Celipa. She's in a chibi fuss mood." Bardock groaned.  
  
"What a day..." he added soar. Feria eyed him. "I'm...that bad?" Bardock peered down at her. "Nope. Circumstances are bad. Better know this now. I suck at parenting, I forget every promise I make and uh...I'm hardly ever here. Just so you know." Sula hopped beside him.  
  
"So is my Tousan! Hey told you I'd find you a new Tousan." Feria nodded. "So you did." Celipa walked inside beaming. Walking straight to Bardock, all acting out as she hopped in his lap, putting her arms around the frozen Saiyan.  
  
"Ai-shi-teru!!! We have such a great kid! Never thought you could produce something that neat! And fast! Didn't even have to deliver the child!" Bardock turned crimson. "Are you drunk by any chance?" "NOPE!" she chided happily. "Oh Kami, she's hyper...even worse." he elegantly shoved her off as she handed Feria a gift.  
  
"Nani? For me?" Celipa nodded. "Yes, it is called a gift. Saiyan's tend to give gifts to Saiyan's they like. Go ahead open it!" Discarding the new raising policy, Feria tore off the wrapping and yanked open the box. Yelping she jumped up and down through the canteen.  
  
"What did you give her?" Bardock wondered. "A necklace. Girls like them you know. This time you got away from the strip search Tora has to endure. But I have a feeling she will learn some habits from Sula." Bardock sighed.  
  
"Go fig." "Yeah, who'd know that childhood friends would spawn kids ne?" Coyly she beamed at him. "Don't remind me. The prince said clearly we didn't have to be mates." She eyed him funny, hairs on his back lifted rapidly. Oh man?! Pheromones afloat here!  
  
"Who knows what the future holds, kids bring parents together didn't you know?" Mentally Bardock screamed hysterical. SHE WAS ONLY A FRIEND, AND HIS TEAM MATE AND...NO WAY A RELATION OTHER THEN WORK COULD EXIST! Celipa seemed to sense it and pulled unnoticed away, chatting with Tora as finally Feria returned.  
  
"Could someone put it on?" Smirking Celipa pointed at Bardock who was deep in thought about something very philosophical she thought. Sula nodded as Feria gave her a should I do it or not look. Biting her lips she saw how Sula irritated Tora on purpose with an empty hand. But now she a new Tousan of sorts had, she didn't want to make him angry at her. but Tora didn't seem to mind much as he pulled Sula on his lap instead. The arms around her body so she couldn't move an inch, but that was beside the matter.  
  
Bold Feria inhaled and walked to Bardock. Clutching the necklace. Waving it in front of his eyes with her eyes closed. Bardock pulled from his thoughts peered at her a-typical behaviour. It would take time to get it out. Smirking he grabbed her by her waist. Making sure to avoid the hurt ribs as Feria yelped in startle. Putting her on his knee he yanked the necklace free from her fingers and daftly put it on. Breathless and bewildered Feria's eyes nearly bulged out as he pulled her to his chest. Exactly like Sula was held.  
  
But now she felt trapped. Squirming a bit he loosened his grip. Sitting back instead, he waited for her to settle. Like a cat she moved a round a bit. Bemused everyone watched as it took her a full 6 minutes to settle. Oh she would settle but after 30 seconds she moved about again. Giving it up she sat on the bench beside him instead. Bardock had his own tactics though. Sneaking his right hand behind her back. Every one saw it except Feria. Her eyes widened as his hand lightly lasted on her shoulder. Glancing at him. His hand was warm and not like Tousan's at all. He bend to her.  
  
"I have a tactic I developed myself. If you wish I could teach you. Would you like to learn to turn Oozaru without the aid of a moon?" Stunned she nodded. Sula glanced out of her Tousan's armour again.  
  
"Nani? What about me?" Bardock rolled his eyes.  
  
"Heavens forbid we'd forget Sula." She pouted at a laughing Bardock. Snuggling at Tora's chest instead. She loved his body warmth. Made her drowsy. At night she'd imagine she was still in his armour. But the refreshing of her memory was essential to that plan. Frowning she glanced at Feria who finally seemed to relax having Bardock-san's hand on her shoulder. Shish. Was she tense or what! She should kick the neighbouring kid from his or her bed and sleep there instead. They were like nieces or something now.  
  
"So you form a ki ball and throw it up, making it implode? But how can the radiation frequency match then?" Stunned Bardock glanced up.  
  
"Did you guys hear that? Great! Well the radiation isn't that big of a problem. All planets have satellites. Well most of them do. So some of the radiation is always present. The blast only doubles it, creating enough of it to become Oozaru."  
  
"Wow. Interesting theory..." Bardock winched.  
  
"It isn't a theory, it works, I tried it, ask Tora or Celipa."  
  
"No need, I believe you. But how did you come up with it?" Bardock smirked uneasy.  
  
"By accident actually. We had a wrongly rated planet, so we needed to become Oozaru's the baka's had blown up their moon when they knew we were on our way. Sneak bastard. But we won." as the evening continued Bardock inched closer to Feria who seemed to accept it enough. As the clock struck nine she suddenly jumped up. Just before Bardock had her against his body. ALMOST!  
  
"Curfew!" but Bardock had his own idea's about her sudden jump. It was just the first bell. Drowsy Sula popped her head up.  
  
"What? Curfew? Oh...kay..." And sunk back down. Grinning Tora rose. "I'll put her to bed, again. Something magical about that armour...coming gang?" Celipa glanced up, glancing back at Bardock who shook his head behind Feria. She wasn't scared for woman but men, and he wanted to get rid of it. It could get in the way of team formation later. Not to mention social contacts.  
  
Walking next to Feria, he watched Tora walking before him. He knew the way to their quarters best. Strolling t the chibi building they entered it and soon Bardock took a sharp left. Walking into the room. As usual it was mixed. Even here it was rammed into their brains not to be ashamed of their body to the other sex. It was impractical in battle, even more so during injuries. Besides it wasn't there at birth. Other races could develop a phobia for it. But Saiyan shouldn't care about it. Tora stopped near a bed, while around them other kids were preparing for bed. More parents brought in their brats. Tora greeting some. Bardock didn't know any and was guided into the back. To the last bed there was actually. He didn't like it at all but knowing Sula he shouldn't be too upset. Next time he might not have to walk this far.  
  
He glanced down at a nervous Feria. Now what? So he glanced at what the others did.  
  
Tora stretched his armour out as far as he could at the bottom and soon Sula was reborn onto the bed. He continued with pulling her boots and clothes off, and working her limp body into her night shirt. Strange brat. But he wouldn't want her any other way. While Feria changed Bardock strolled to Tora to see how he worked.  
  
"Do you smell that bad? The poor kid is comatose!" he grinned as Tora threw him a dirty look. "She so happens to like being close to me. unlike some." Bardock turned red angry. "You know fully well that I do not cuddle with Radditsu and Feria has a past." he hissed low. Tora smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Forget it."  
  
"Bardock-san?" Tora glanced into the back. Smirking he turned back. "Your called." grumpy he walked back. Feria patted on her bed as she lay under the blanket already.  
  
"What is it?' he asked calmer, still glaring at Tora who was tucking her in. Damned baka was good at it too.  
  
"Could you tell me a battle story? Nice and bloody?" he smirked. Now THAT he could work with! Sitting down more comfy he began telling about a specific nasty mission. Caught up in the moment he told it lively. When he finished 14 ohhhed and ahhhed. Around him the whole group except for Sula who was lightly snoring in the back. And a chibi against him. Unfortunately it wasn't the one he wanted. The door opened with a bulky Saiyan.  
  
"Sir? Please return to what ever you were doing? These kids need some sleep." Nodding he rose before his hand was grabbed by two smaller.  
  
"Bardock-san will you still be here tomorrow?" he thought for a moment.  
  
"I think we could take a few days leave." happy eyes glanced up. And he strolled outside after wishing her a good night. In sync the other 14 responded back with the same good night wish. Frowning he left. Really had to get used to that.  
  
"Hey guys? I know you don't like me much, but could you wake us tomorrow. Otherwise we'd have to do pushups all day." the others nodded. A boy beamed.  
  
"With a Tousan like Bardock-san? You bet!" he stated and all turned in as the lights were put out. - 


	3. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Bardock stood stiff in the landing bay. Celipa fussing around him. "I seriously do not like this." He muttered as Celipa finished locating a spot and shoved the gift in the armour. Bardock hissed a bit. Her hands were freezing! "Why don't you give it?" he hissed at Celipa who laughed.  
  
"Who gave me that psychology crap a few weeks ago? I quote: 'Tora's gift way is excellent to make her accustomed to body contact. Especially on a male.' unquote." she sniggered as Bardock sighed.  
  
"So I'm to be raided. Shish. I surly hope this will be put under a good parent, cause I hate it." Tora smirked. "You know, after the first time it isn't that bad. It's actually amusing, feeling those hands all over you. The bad side is that they could wander a bit too low. As in butt, groin."  
  
"How nice." Bardock responded monotone, as with a nod Celipa jumped his back and stuffed something down again. "Silly question perhaps but why did I feel your icy hands again down my back?" Celipa hugged him from behind.  
  
"Because I LUV YOU!!!" she chided gleefully. Winking at Tora. "Yeah, sure." shrugging her off he strolled towards the canteen. They followed closely behind sniggering. He appeared into the door frame as the first, but luckily for him the girls were in a heated discussion. Behind him Tora waved and pointed behind him at Bardock. Gleaming eyes homed in on Bardock who glanced back at Tora.  
  
"Why...oh...oh no...nononononono...KUSO! CELIPA!!!!" Meanwhile Sula was stampeding at him. Dragging Feria behind her. before Bardock knew what was happening both Celipa and Tora stretched his armour in front and back. Holding him too as he wasn't really fighting they waited. Sula jumped in with a nice dive, into the back too as Feria debated the matter. Groaning Celipa picked her up and stuffed her, head down into the front. Letting go of the upper parts at once, slamming because of the elastic back at his torso.  
  
Wide-eyed he stumbled into the canteen, winching and straining. Like in shock he stumbled on, as in the back of his armour, Sula like a pro pushed off against his back to stretch enough for some work space. In the front Feria was in shock. Bardock saw two limp white boots sticking out. Nearly the whole canteen was on the ground laughing. They already were used to one being in ones armour, but two? Bardock flopped on a bench and waited for the storm to pass. Peeved Sula popped her head out.  
  
"Tousan? I can't find it!" Tora beamed.  
  
"Perhaps because it's here instead." he sat down next to Bardock and stretched his armour. Soon it was inhabited. She yelped in glee holding a bracelet up.  
  
"All nice and shiny! Thanks Tousan!! Feria I got a bracelet! And you?" But no reply came. Concerned Bardock stretched his suit to peek inside.  
  
"Um...Celipa, I think that was a bad idea." he stated calm as he pulled her out by a boot. With unblinking eyes she glanced at him. Celipa turned red. "Oops...hehehe. Aw just stuff her inside again, but with her head outside. Perhaps your scent is just as overwhelming as Tora's.  
  
Sula glanced up and nodded. "Hai, Tousan? Do you wash before coming here?" Grinning he pulled her out and started to tickle her senseless.  
  
"Gotto pee!!!"  
  
"Yeah right. Take that!" she screamed in glee. Meanwhile inside Bardocks suit Feria woke. Okay....she was against a body...tight! And it was a guy, and they liked to hit...no...she remembered the near fight she and Sula had been in about this. 'Men do not hid kids normally!' she had screamed frustrated. Whacking on her head. Biting her lip Feria ever so slightly moved. Had he noticed?  
  
"No Feria, it's not there." Bardocks voice vibrated in his chest and against her back. It felt sort of nice, and he was nice and warm. Add to that the slow calming heart beat. Not here he said ne? She didn't want to be too much trouble, he could get mad just like that...She nearly smacked herself. He's not Napa! But it was still hard to get used to this. Sighing she nervously felt around a bit. Bardock chuckled a bit as she touched a tender spot.  
  
She had stopped but he laughed? Hmm...feeling still nervous but more bold she stuck the point of her tung out in concentration. Glancing at the ceiling as her hands did their ways. He shook like a leaf straining to keep his laughter in check, who would have know he was this ticklish but it felt so weird!!!  
  
"Feria...wait....I...." He grinned as her hand touched further. "WAIT!" She froze so he literary smacked his head. "It tickles! That's all!" He added. And slowly her hands moved again. Good. ACK! "Um...Feria...too low..." Getting impatient she grunted. This was getting her no where. Inhaling she positioned her self against his chest as Bardock frowned. Now what. Beside him Tora still was tickling a wailing Sula. Who now really complained about her failing bladder. In Bardock's armour Feria pulled her knees to her chin, before aiming her tows at the armour. Theoretically this should work. Pushing it with all her might it stretched so quick she yelped. Holding onto his stretch suit and the armour she peered at the floor.  
  
"Help?" but Bardock was laughing to hard. Causing her grip to vanish rapidly. Falling flat on her face on his boots, the present hitting against her head before falling before her nose. Bardock didn't laugh too long after as the suit returned with a vengeance. Smacking him back, behind the bench. Tora wailed in glee hanging over Celipa who had a bad case of the hiccups. Sula returned confused from the bathroom. Tora filled her in, in bits and pieces. On the ground, Feria rose clutching her bracelet, glancing around.  
  
"Where is Bardock-san?" All once again started to laugh. Groaning Bardock re-emerged and glanced soar at the others. Great the laughing stock. In a bold mood with her newest gift she peered up at the armour while Bardock seemed to repair his ego a bit. Gathering the remains anyway. Tora still in the laugh fit saw it coming and tried to warn Bardock but Bardock didn't want anything to do with him.  
  
"PUT THIS ON PLEASE!" She yelled in his face. He blinked at the high pitched assault. This smart, first his chest and ego, now his ear. No wonder parents had more ki. It was proven.  
  
"Ask? Before your bellow, I wasn't deaf?" Sweetly she glanced up. Presenting him the bracelet. How could one not calm down with those eyes...he shook his head glaring at Sula who smirked, HER PUPPY DOG LOOK? DAMN!  
  
He put it on and winched in a chuckle as she wormed her way inside his armour again. From his waist up. She still felt weird with his body so near, but his heart beat, she was fond of it! -  
  
An unnatural silence fell over the normally loud canteen as Zarbon entered with an alien, a Kuwi. The henchmen of Freeza glanced around through his sneaky eyes.  
  
"My, my how not surprising. Distributing the stolen goods I presume?" the mood dropped quickly. He strolled to the cook. Ordering some food as he glanced through the room. Stopping at an unusual scene.  
  
"Bardock -san? I'm not comfy..." He heard vaguely. Glancing in that direction his eyes settled on two deformed Saiyan males it seemed. One suddenly had a smaller head popping up before disappearing again.  
  
"Tousan? He's creepy." Sula whispered. Tora patted her back through the armour. "Don't worry. Just stay put." "Bardock-san why is it so quiet?" curious she popped her head out and glanced at Zarbon. Who glared straight back. She gulped. Creepy person! Just like Napa! Curious Zarbon stalked towards them. A whimpering sound was emanating from Feria's throat. Bold Sula gathered her courage and peered back out. EEK closer! Both Tora and Bardock stiffened, to jump into action instantly should it be required. It was no secret Freeza's men had killed children when they annoyed them. Even Saiyan children. All Saiyan's with chibi jumped into a primal protecting instinct towards their young. Radditsu entered with a mate happily chatting as both froze by the strained atmosphere in the room. His eyes crossed his fathers. In a flash he heard his voice mentally.  
  
/HERE NOW BEHIND ME./ The teenager didn't waist a moment as his friend darted towards his father. Even surprising himself with the speed Radditsu appeared behind Bardock.  
  
"Aren't we jumpy?" Zarbon chided bemused. "You Saiyan's don't act so skittish without your young."  
  
"That's because you killed some?" Bardock stated. Startled Feria moved down a bit more until only her eyes peered over the upper rim of the armour. Too curious once more Sula had left the protection of the armour and glanced from her Tousan's chest. Unwanted by Tora who moved away from Bardock and Zarbon. Celipa moved before them and took his seat. More and more Saiyan parents silently entered. The pressure nearing a climax. Nervousness reeked in the air by the very sensitive Saiyan's. Their enhanced noses picking it up from the other, immediately heightening their awareness as adreneline pumped around.  
  
The cook in the back inched backwards into the kitchen, straight to his com terminal. Slamming the red alert button. It was a silent alarm. The call was answered by the security.  
  
"Tension is building here, Zarbon AKA kid murderer, allot of parents with their kids...and he's taunting a couple right now..." the guard paled. "Patching you through to central command now." The modest cook blinked as suddenly the king appeared instead of central command. Bowing clumsy he blinked.  
  
'What is it?" the king humped. He quickly described the tension. And Zarbon. "THAT IDIOT! Straight into the lions den and teasing him too. On my way with some elites. OUT." The screen turned black as the cook huddled into a corner, clutching a pan. -  
  
"Your not wanted here Zarbon, go away!" Bardock warned again. Smelling Feria's terror of the guy. It only made him and the others edgier. He also smelled Radditsu's nervousness.  
  
"I'm having too much fun. Such a friendly atmosphere here." Zarbon joked humourless. "Let me see the girl. Is it a girl? Had to see. Who knew you were a marsupial wannabe."  
  
"I don't think so." Bardock hissed. Loading slowly. Others instinctively felt it, as the air changed around him. And joined his loading.  
  
"Get her out or I'll blast your head off." Zarbon stated calm. Bardock shook his head. No way. Then felt her move down, too far down. She slid out before he stopped her. standing scared before Zarbon she glanced up.  
  
"Don't hurt him, happy now?" she stammered nervous. Leaning against Bardock's knee. Zarbon took a few steps back.  
  
"Come here child." Gulping she glanced at Bardock who glared straight at Zarbon. On Zarbon's fingers some ki started to dance. Sighing she complied slowly. Just as slowly as she walked Bardock rose, with him the entire room. All as one. Still Zarbon felt not intimidated. Although...there were quite allot of Saiyan here...  
  
She stopped awaiting his next command or move. Her big eyes seemed to see it all in slow motion. Around them a circle of adult Saiyan's formed. Under which a few elites. Zarbon darted a hand towards her. flashes of Napa hitting her with the same speed made her recoil in fear.  
  
"TOUSAN!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she fell on the ground where she curled up in a foetus position. Hell broke lose. Attacks were launched in the cramped place. Ki flashed, fists connected as were feet. Yelping in fright she was picked up and handed down to Bardock by faceless persons. When he finally did hold her she never wanted to be let go. Crying like an infant. Like a mother hen Bardock stuffed her into his suit and glared daggers at the green hairs that sometimes swept up from the masses.  
  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" but the king watched powerless as the alien was ripped to pieces in the frenzy. Zarbon lasted much better but the lack of work space wasn't that handy. The king crossed his arms pissed.  
  
"A lynching action, perfect. Well, get them off him." around him 40 elites poured inside, daring to work into the mess and plucking frenzied Saiyan away from the surviving alien. They had to endure biting, growling, hissing and spitting before getting to Zarbon. He didn't look as flashy as he normally did. His cape ripped to shreds as was some of his clothing. His armour showing cracks all over. Panting Zarbon stroke a stray bunch of green hair back. What a nutcase's! In a new wave they tried to push past the straining elites.  
  
Shoving Feria to his back Bardock homed in on the tousled alien. One good jump was all he needed. Waiting his time, as others thought the same and were kicked back he smirked. It was the time. Launching nearly against the ceiling he used his ki to blast down and knock Zarbon off his feet back into the canteen. Hitting him senseless Bardock continued as at his back Feria cried on. Alarming the Saiyan's near Bardock and putting them strength back into their frenzy. Zarbon nearly avoided being scalped and roared in anger. Trance forming into a might ugly sight. Stunned Bardock glanced at him, before smirking dark. His eyes red instead of black.  
  
"Do you know what we do with frogs?" he hinted hissing. The king shook his head sadly. He alway had to fix things himself. Sighing he shoved some away.  
  
"King coming through! Watch it! Coming though!" Zarbon started to throw Saiyan's off him. Looking for an escape route. Bardock managed to thwart that idea by slamming him down. He was jumped by a dozen Saiyan's, tearing, biting and pulling. Not to forget about the slamming. The king pushed past the angry parents who calmed as he entered. His calm aura seeming to calm the tension. They made room as the elites who had arrived with the king made more room. Finally he stood before Zarbon. A few about 4 still working Zarbon over. Being, Bardock's team and one other. As he recollected a female who's child had been killed by Zarbon. He tapped her shoulder, she shrugged him off hissing like a cat. Pointing at Celipa the woman and Tora they were dragged off. Now the biggest problem. An aura danced around Bardock as he still loaded. Radditz tried to get through to his Tousan.  
  
'Tousan? The king you can stop now....Tousan? I'm sorry sire..." the king shrugged the excuse of the boy away.  
  
"He isn't himself. It's a primal thing. BARDOCK!" Still nothing. "See he's not himself." meanwhile Bardock was pounding Zarbon still like a machine and quick too! The king yanked on Bardocks armour, letting go as soon as he heard louder crying NE??? OHHH wait a minute. Grabbing his neck instead as grabbing and pulling on the armour would probably cause the child to cry harder, the king tried to detatch Bardock from Zarbon. Only with the help of four elites they managed to pry him off. Breezing like a mad bull he glared at Zarbon, breathing hard. Saiyan...were NUTS! Zarbon kept repeating like a mantra as he tried to stay away.  
  
"Bardock? I understand your anger, although I have absolutely no idea what happened..." The king started. But was interrupted by Bardock.  
  
"He hit my KID!" Roaring he tried to break free. The king peered at the bruised and battered Zarbon as behind him Bardock formed an attack it seemed only...when he relieved it Celipa yelled in horror.  
  
"NO BARDOCK NOT THAT!" smirking the man followed his won creation as the king turned. 'Let there be LIGHT!" the bast imploded, radiating the dangerous Oozaru light. The king gulped. Aw shit?  
  
"KILL IT KILL THAT LIGHT!!!" he bellowed. Tora nodded with Celipa he blasted the light explosion as the elites shoved the other Saiyan's out. Bardock started to change but as soon as they managed to kill it he returned. The elites holding him sighed relieved as Bardock growled impatiently.  
  
"I love scientists, just not now." The king muttered. 'Too close...and all because a misfit decided to taunt a scientist. A brilliant scientists, bit crazed but good. Be wary for that techniques again men. Might try it again."  
  
Concentrating Bardock formed one already at the ceiling. Smirking he exploded it and again the look lid up. Peering in it fervently Bardock felt the transformation that just paused retuning exactly where he left off. Quickly his body changed as the elites yelled in fear. Fascinated the king glanced at the light, dragged away by an elite.  
  
"No my king, we need you the normal way." "Huh? What? AH DANG! OH SHIT! BARDOCK!!! Did you HAVE to do that? SHIT! DRAG THAT ALIEN AWAY BEFORE HE STAMPS ON HIM!" and that was just the idea Bardock had.  
  
"I'LL HAVE TO SCRAPE YOU OFF MY BOOT IN A MOMENT! ANYONE IN FOR SOME ZIPPY SAUCE!!!??"  
  
"ME, I!!! GIMMY!!!" The childless mother bellowed. Bardock grinned.  
  
"COMING UP MA'AM!" Pissed the king glared at her.  
  
"Did you have to say that? Ah well he does have manners, Now get that body away from him!!" but his elites winched at the sight of the still growing feet.  
  
Zarbon glanced up at the bottom of a Saiyan boot...definitely not good. With his last power he blasted through it and singed Bardock's tow. He growled in anger, stomping down. The king thought all was lost. But somehow Zarbon managed to roll away just in time.  
  
"I hate my life? If I let him live, lots of Saiyan's will regret it. If I don't, Freeza will eat me alive...and I'll be damned if I kill one of my own to save his meagre butt." He mumbled. In the door way a plump pink being appeared.  
  
'ZARBON, YOU STILL ALIVE?" Dodoria bellowed, as Zarbon tried to dodge Bardocks feet still. Meanwhile Bardock crashed with his head through the ceiling, and through the next floors.  
  
"YES!" Came the reply after a few seconds. Nodding Bardock agreed roaring.  
  
"NOT FOR LONG!" He blindly stomped down and rejoiced as Zarbon started to moaning.  
  
"Bingo!!! YOU GOT HIS FEET!" The woman cheered. Bardock chuckled. "More to the right!" The king glared once again at her. Zarbon was dragged away by Dodoria. Sad the king had to let them go.  
  
"WHERE IS HE, I CAN'T SMELL HIS STINKING PERSON ANYMORE!!!"  
  
"Play time is over Bardock, lights out." The king stated as he blasted the light. Howling in annoyance Bardock shrunk back down and sunk panting on the floor.  
  
"Don't sweat it boy, next time you'll get him. I did give you more time, shame you only crushed his feet to his thighs." Curious the king peeked into the now silent armour of Bardock.  
  
"Go fig, brats asleep. And you could use some as well ne?" The king added. Bardock didn't respond. Already asleep. "Being an Oozaru is great, but making a transformation then stopping it, then continuing it half way again is tiresome. Men? Find that couple a bed?" Strolling away the king whistled. Was fun enough. Great to be king of a nice bunch of Saiyan's. Never knew what the day could bring.  
  
In the bunk room of the youth they all huddled together. Tora with Bardock on Feria's bed. That way they could see who was coming in and out. Sula and Feria still inside their armour. Celipa eyed the four some as Radditsu chatted with his friend. They held a vote when the girls were asleep, and decided to be on planet when Zarbon was. The rest of the team would have to know about it later. 


	4. 3

Chapter 3  
  
After the Oozaru in the canteen...  
  
The next day the girls walked with pride. Not because of the incident that had been smeared really broad all over the news. Including the near Oozaru Bardock. Seeing it made him flush every single time, as the king had to dart away. No, behind them were two bodyguards, and not just ANY bodyguards. Their Tousan's! Bardock wanted to see their training and Tora had nothing better to do anyway. The commander peered at the four as they arrived. Watching in his scouter he frowned. Even on time? Nodding to the two men he glared the teens into a neat row. Standing with spread feet before them he began.  
  
"You brain dead's have actually made it on time today. With some persuasion from my side anyway." he grinned. Showing spotless white canines. "We'll start something new. You all see this box ne? Take out a scouter of your choice, and be careful. It will only be supplied once." Excited they darted to the box, tails sticking up as Tora and Bardock went all starry eyed. Oh they remembered they first scouter so well!! Bardock suddenly kicked Tora who blinked back confused.  
  
"You broke mine, day one." Tora snorted at Bardocks complaint.  
  
"Yes, and I remember you picked mine apart with tweezers to see how it worked. Funny how much bolts you had left when you put it together again. And it didn't work either!" Bardock sniggered.  
  
"I thought you liked 'Kill'em all', good band you know." "You turned it into a radio!!!" Tora shouted rather hard. "I'm a scientist! Hehehe. Oh shut up. Commander is glaring." He stalked over glaring them down like they were one of the kids. Ashamed they glanced guilty at they're boots.  
  
"I remember you two. Where is the girl? There were alway three idiots screwing around!" They stood attention. "Sir, she's gone shopping, SIR." the commander turned on his heels. Bet their making fun of me right now...he thought. And he was right. Tora tapped his butt, and Bardock pulled his eyelid down. The commander faintly. He loved them, they had spirit, even now! So they were their Tousan's? Figures. All became very clear now. Before him a fight broke lose between four kids. And...offcourse dumb and dumber were in the middle.  
  
"MY SCOUTER!" Sula roared. The boy glared back. "It's the last with blue glass wench!" "That's why I WANT IT!"  
  
Beside them the next couple quarrelled. "MY SCOUTER!" the boy yelled. "AH-AHHH MINE! I stole it from chicken first!" "It's just GREEN GLASS! THERE ARE MORE!" "Not THIS ONE! I STOLE IT! Fair and SQUARE!"  
  
Sula shoved the bully a bit, and he shoved her back. Angry she made a false movement only to hide a sneak attack. A shimmering blue attack blasted the boy off his feet as happily Sula placed the trinket at her ear. It sucked onto her head, covering her ear as she heard her classmates chat clearly. Feria wasn't as lucky. She got so pissed her ki seeped into the machine, imploding it. Moody they both glanced at the smoking circuitry.  
  
"Nice fix..." The boy hissed before taking out the last scouter and returning to his spot. With a nearly visible thunder cloud Feria glared at him, before looking at the commander, shifting to Bardock with sad eyes. What a drag. She felt something strange inching up...a feeling she didn't like...not again? Her eyes started to shimmer, angry she rubbed it away. This wasn't fun anymore. Sulking and fighting tears she flopped on the ground and endured the bellowing commander without flinching. Just observing how the last smouldering smoke dissipated. She broke it... It stabbed Bardock a bit she he took his own off. His old friend...lasting about 3 missions already. Now that was a wonder itself. Ah well. He'd get a new one from sickbay.  
  
"HEY! Kid! Catch!" Fascinated Feria followed the descent before she thought, WAIT it's falling down! Jumping up she caught it and cradled it fond. Her own Tousan's scouter...wait a sec...not her Tousan...replacement Tousan...ah well. Fuck that idea anyway gave er headaches. Tousan's way of life was MUCH easier. Just forget it all, live by the moment and don't give a shit about anyone else's opinions. Agreeing with her self she put the scouter on and smirked at Bardock before returning into line. Humping the commander continued his lesson.  
  
-  
  
That night every one was playing with his or her scouter. Unlike Feria's scouter, the others had restriction, so they couldn't bother command. Next to the other, the two girls coyly tapped the buttons of their scouters.  
  
"Darn, restricted." Sula muttered.  
  
"No it isn't. Not mine." Feria stated calm. Peeved Sula rose.  
  
"Not fair. Yours is fully functional." Smirking Feria sighed content, leaning back. Before peering up at a stalking Sula.  
  
"Yep. Got a hair pin?"  
  
"Even better, I 'found' a fine screw driver instead." Both beamed at the other as Sula pulled it from her suit. Greedy Feria took it and put their scouters next to the other. "Hehehe, operation scouter has commenced." They stated in sync.  
  
Two hours later Bardock entered with Tora. Stunned they eyed the girls who glanced up with big black innocent eyes. Before them two totally dissected scouters neatly in a row with their insides.  
  
"Uh...hi Tousan...?" Sula muttered shy. Tora started to laugh and hung over Bardock who shook of laugher too.  
  
"Remember that night?" Tora choked out. "You left 5 screws out!" "Yeah, then my Tousan handed me his cause mine only received solar static." Bardock stated. "HAI, you received static, I had rock music!" they grinned as they sat down before the bed. Each for his own brat.  
  
"Why did you two do this?" Bardock pointed at the neat mess. "Well ah..." Feria muttered. "Mine had a restriction, her's didn't so we kinda went in search to fixt it. And we fixed it, we're just about to put them back together again. But we only have one screw driver..." Sula explained.  
  
"Yeah the baka had a connection broken. I fixed it with some bubblegum wrapper." Bardock nodded bemused.  
  
"Never tried that one. Lets see if it works ne?" quickly he screwed the contraption back together, presenting it with pride as Feria glared at him.  
  
"You forgot 5 screws." Tora grinned as Feria pointed at the forgotten objects.  
  
"Ah, the magical five ne? Feria, is it howling music?" Sighing Feria put it on and activated reception. She winched as all present could hear a particular loud song.  
  
"H...Hai...GIMME THAT!" Snatching the screwdriver she quickly stripped it again. Double checking it and closed it back up as Bardock eyed her now clean sheet. No screws? Tapping it weary she sighed relieved.  
  
"It works again. I think the screws are essential to transmissions. Without, you just have a portable radio." Quickly Sula's was formed back into it's former self. Excited they waited as Sula's smirk widened so it nearly spanned for ear to ear.  
  
"Oh Tousan? Do you know ah...Bodal? He's getting his butt whacked." Tora and Bardock sniggered.  
  
"Again? Poor guy, always forgets to watch his back." After their bed time 'horror' story the two Saiyan's strolled out of the junior division building.  
  
"You never ate that critters butt...You usually burn it too much..." Tora muttered.  
  
"And what about your addition. A blast covering 8000 kilometres? Come on, even together we can't produce something like that...And you had comments about me? Hypocrite." Bardock slapped his old friends back laughing as Tora shrugged bemused.  
  
"I'm her Tousan, she's got to have something to look up against ne?" Bardock laughed louder, getting shushed by the guards. "Now that's an overstatement..." He sniggered on.  
  
- 2 months later...Training Centre Intermediate Soldiers.  
  
The class peered at the 40 screeching and jumping green beings. With big eyes the two in the from glanced amazed. Sula suddenly started to laugh just as maniacal as the beings behind the glass.  
  
"Their hilarious!!!" She managed as the commander sighed. Exactly the words spoken 40 years before from Tora. Instead of being intimidated by the Seibaman's ki level, appearance or hysterical behaviour, she liked them...SIGH. Better watch her now, Tora had a tendency of stealing vials with a batch of Seibaman inside. He suddenly smirked.  
  
He once got the boy out of trouble, he hatched 15 at once and as soon as they discovered he was weaker they attacked in a group. Even near dead hadn't cured his interest though...And then you had Bardock. He'd been the one running around wailing they needed help. 8 Seibaman chasing him, and Celipa off course. She had been hovering up and laughing at them. Oh yes, the terrible 3. And since them he never had much spirited brats, that was until now. He had high hopes for these two. If they showed enough initiative, they might become good leaders. Hmm...perhaps they would become strong enough...NAH in a couple of years perhaps, not now.  
  
He send the group inside the room and watched. The group immediately inched to the walls as the Seibaman snarled nasty and yelped in glee. Bold Sula strolled to the group, Feria was right beside her working on her scouter, telling Sula something which made her beam. They stood next to each other and crossed their arms in sync. Smirking dark they peered at the crazed group which calmed. And eyed them over, seizing them up as behind the girls the others eyed in wonder. Not as scared as before.  
  
Hmm...what was going on here? The commander thought curious. They were displaying boldness in a new situation, unfazed by their 'opponents' cries, appearance or behaviours. Definitely natural leadership, even if they disliked authority...they would need additional training. Something he, years back as a newly instated Sensei, had slacked off with their Tousan's. No, he would produce a good couple of leaders this time. Starting by near first class training. He was curious as to how much training in his own class, they could handle as second class trainees. They would hate his ass though. So he wouldn't inform them about his idea. Not even their Tousan's who'd probably won't care either way as long as they received the best possible training.  
  
In the room both Sula and Feria glared intimidating at the Seibaman who calmed rapidly now before them.  
  
"Insolent critters, LINE UP!" Sula bellowed from her stomach like a pit bull. Oh their commander's, body language and voice was a great example to be used for future enterprises. Hehehe. The Seibamen responded instinctively and lined up, still drooling a bit, as was their characteristic. With obedient sneaky eyes they waited for further commands. Feria thought lightning quick. How many did they have here...15? Split that in 2 and you had...a screwed number. Ah well. Scrolling down the line she noticed one who glanced around impatient it seemed. Ah perfect. Lifting her right palm she cocked her head sidewards a bit. If he didn't see her now he might life....but he didn't as the other Seibamen flinched nervously. They know that look well. A bright blue hue formed around her palm before it blasted the wondering eyed Seibamen. It smacked against the wall before crumbling into plant remains. Nervous the remaining Seibamen squeaked. Smirking Feria lowered her hand.  
  
"Nice, now we can split them up...right?" Sula wondered interested. Feria nodded pleased. They had something together for awhile already. They nearly could read each others mind. If they really did, they didn't know. But it was often very convenient. Like now.  
  
"YOU." Feria pointed at the Seibamen on her right to the middle. It were seven. "Follow me, your mine as of this moment. The rest will obey my friend here. Understood?" The Seibamen quickly formed two new groups. Strolling to their new Seibamen minions the girls turned calmly and amazed. All the boys were scared of their new toys?? AWWW. Better get acquainted then. With a hand movement of the two, 5 Seibamen of each group attacked the screaming students. In the chaos that ensued, Feria and Sula darted to the door with their batch and tossed the door open. Behind the commander they glanced at the chaos inside the room.  
  
"No preponderance at all...sad excuses..." he mumbled. Wondering if they had been noticed at all they glanced up. Shrugging Sula peered inside the room. Feria frowned a bit before tapping against their commanders leg. He glanced down a split second before turning back to the chaos before him.  
  
"Sad, only two of the 15...disappointing to say the least. We need more. Brain deads enough..." He continued to mumble.  
  
"Are we staying here the whole day? It's boring Sensei..." Sula complained.  
  
"I know, I know...AH KAMI, that was a sad move, how do they think to survive even their first mission like that..." Another Saiyan walked past, a towel around his neck and sweating. Probably finished some training as he glanced over the girls, Seibamen, and inside the room.  
  
"How long have they been fighting?"  
  
"5 minutes." the commander grouchy admitted.  
  
"Nani? 5 minutes and only two..." he trailed off as Sula and Feria eyed him over curious. He was a bit older then Radditsu, and had short spiky hair. He reached to their commanders chest in height.  
  
"Hai, t's a sad bunch I'm stuck with for the coming years." The commander grumbled. Before peering down at Sula and Feria who glanced clueless from one to the other male Saiyan. What were they yapping about, two out of 15...SO? Impatient the girls glanced inside the room again. About 9 fellow students lay knock out, and of the Seibamen there were 8 remaining. Sighing the commander whirled around and stalked into the room. With a roar that shook the walls the Seibamen backed away to the wall.  
  
With a short bark from the commander they left the room and joined the newly formed groups of the girls again. They were greeted happily by both 'leaders' Sula petting them while Feria still not a fan of touching, commemorated their actions. The commander ordered the few remaining students, being 4, had to drag the unconscious mates. One struggling with 4 feet plus bodies. And who started to whine when he saw the girls with Seibamen behind them, carrying...nothing.  
  
"Sensei? If Sula and Feria helped it would be better..." The commander shook his head. "No. We just had a test, and you failed. They passed." curious Sula and Feria glanced at the other. As the commander walked them to an empty classroom they sat down. The others had to splash water over their comrades to wake them up. Dripping they waited for the commander to speak. Which he did.  
  
"You are all MISERABLE WEAKLINGS!" he started. Nothing new. The rumour went that he yelled that to every new group he received so they really didn't take it hard. When he flustered to an angry red they all realised it was for real, his anger that is. "YOU, Hoteru, COME HERE!" The groups pretty boy reluctantly walked over. The commander nearly snarled at him. "Matsu! Join him!" the groups big mouth joined, soon with Gironde next to him. The groups loud, and aggressive plague. Usually being a prick and bastard, hounding and terrorising.  
  
"Now just look at you three. Nothing cleaver to say, no smart remarks? NO. You three disappointed me most! You were the most promising, but that were two others. Have you batch of RATS ever heard of the leader competence TEST? NE?" Still bored Sula and Feria loudly wondered what it had to do with their current situation. The commander calmed at their really bold statements. Obviously playing favourites out of the blue.  
  
"A good question indeed. That test has just been ended for this meagre group."  
  
"Ah dang, flunked yet another test." Sula muttered bemused and totally uncaring. The commanders lips twitched in amusement. Kicking the three boys back to their seats with a snarl.  
  
"THEY flunked. YOU passed, together with Feria." "Cool...but what about the but? There is always a but you know." The commander openly smirked.  
  
"Correct. You will have additional lessons, and harder training." They both toppled backwards with their chairs, caught by their Seibamen. The commander nodded.  
  
"Hai, additional heavier training. Together with tactic lessons in theory with practical, instead of only practical as these idiots will. Computer instructions. And you will be transferred to another division. But that might be awhile as they are currently full. I will speak with your Tousan's about some other matters as well. For the moment you will keep leadership over your Seibamen squad. Do as you see fit with them, their your reward. In the afternoon I will teach you tactics..."  
  
"Will we have the afternoons off then?" Matsu wondered bold once more. The commander snarled him off. "Because your the greatest fighters? HARDLY. No, you and your mates will be trained by Commander Bratwurst in the afternoon." They paled. It was a Saiyan who had kept his name after recovery from a planet he'd been send off to as a child. It was translated to Blood Sausage...a silly name, and laughed about if it wasn't for the fact it was a MONSTER! The most hated and cruel Sensei in this part of the planet. Pleased the commander eyed their response. As expected, his close friends reputation always put fear in their puny brains. Even the pea sized knew to fear him. And it was so strange as he was very nice in social handling. Out of work hours offcourse. 


	5. 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Exhausted they strolled behind the commander and their jealous comrades. Feria sighed and heaved under the books she had to carry. Sula complained about the heaviness of the package. They were ignored by the still moody commander. He had a foul mood ever since the test.  
  
The doors to their bunk zoomed open and nearly sleepwalking Feria entered. Only to be stopped by a large hand who whirled her around so she strolled back outside. She couldn't even see where she was going anyway until she rammed against the wall. The other snickered nasty. The favourite bashed her head...hehehe. The commander bellowed them inside. Sula waiting next to a grumpy Feria. The commander locked the doors before turning to them. Some parents snarled away by the commander. No tucking in this night. They didn't deserve it. Disappointed in their brats the parents returned to their previous activities.  
  
"Follow me ladies. At least 2 made me proud today." Boosting their ego's they walked behind him, outside and to an off limits building for them. Soon entering, the commander greeted the four guards posted at the entrance. Zigzagging through the building. And actually quite buzzing with live in this wing. "You will have a new entrance to the building, open 24 hours 7 days a week. Including the canteen inside here. No curfew, training rooms 1 to 6..."  
  
He rattled on as Feria and Sula gulped...neaaaatt!! No curfew!!! He stopped before a door, it opened and he walked inside with the girls behind him. Before them was a small room with two desks, two computer terminals and two empty book cases. On the right and left wall were doors. They dumped their books and darted to the right door. It opened revealing a simple bedroom. But cool compared to their old. It had a double sized bed, a night stand and closet. Curious they blasted past the commander who smirked at their reaction. They peeked inside the left door. Which revealed exactly the same room, same bed, same night stand and closet.  
  
Calmly the commander snatched them by their suits and dragged them inside the left room and put them down before the closet which had the same automatic opening doors as the normal doors. It detected a presence and opened accordantly. The two's eyes bulged in amazement. The commander pointed at the filled closet.  
  
"As you can see, 5 training suits, black with leader-student emblem. Also to be used as leisure suits. Next an official high quality armour, to be used on missions in the future. And the special Gala armour. To be used on festivities, royal audience and such things only. There is a small cape that accompanies it. And offcourse the boots. On the bed you'll find a special package for female purposes. Like sanitary towels and hair junk. Appearances is essential to claim respect. At least that's what the female division leader states. You'll meat her later. I know her well, she's a friend. Sometimes female students get harassed by their fellow students. That's why she's here. A bit like a mother hen. Unnecessary if you ask me but she convinced his highness quite well."  
  
I expect you two at the training field tomorrow at 16.00 exactly, from 12.00 to 15.45 your have studies. No more slacking off ladies. You can't afford it anymore or you'll be placed back and if you do get placed back, I'll personally make your life living hell. Welcome to the Special Leadership Course in the army." The commander turned and was about to walk out when he remembered something.  
  
"All classes are here, second grade, first and elite. So expect to see his highness the prince walking about with some of his mates. Don't bother him and he won't bother you. And by Kami, don't stare? He seriously dislikes that. Apart from that...have fun. The years I spend here were some of the best. G'night ladies." And he left.  
  
Sighing impressed Feria flopped on the bed.  
  
"I think I could have made ex-Tousan proud if he heard this...don't you think?" She wondered. On the floor Sula was scanning through some of the books.  
  
"He doesn't deserve to hear it, Tousan does however, aren't they at Masala- sei now?" Feria nodded, about the missions planet of their Tousan's was only known it was a class 3. Easy. Still on the bed Feria tapped on her scouter. Making contact with Bardock's.  
  
"Hi Tousan...having fun?" she wondered.  
  
-Bit busy but not very much so, what's wrong?- he replied. Feria beamed, but he couldn't see that. Suddenly her Tousan bellowed at Tora. -HEY THAT WAS MY BUTT! Mind your manners!- In the back she heard Tora laugh and comment with a side remark. -What do you need your butt for, all you need is your front, like 3 days ago ne?-  
  
-Shuddup!!! CAN-IT! Feria's on the line!- Tora laughed in the back. -Now what was up?-  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just that me and Sula have been kicked out of the building." Tora put his scouter to Feria's frequency as well to hear in. As was Celipa.  
  
-WHAT? SULA!!! What did I TELL YOU?" Three Saiyan's objected loudly to the assault to their ears.  
  
"She doesn't even have her scouter on Tora-SAN!" Feria growled.  
  
"I have now. What were you bellowing Tousan? I nearly missed it!! Hehehe. Just wait for Feria to explain before you contaminate the line again ne?"  
  
-INSOLE...- "SHUT UPPP!!!" It sounded hard from several lines. Tora indeed shut up. Feria inhaled annoyed.  
  
"You know what time it is here? Curfew, just listen." Feria rushed into the hall where loudly chatting students passed, telling jokes and discussing tactics. "Hold on. Hey, you! Yes you, come here. Finally. Now what class are you? Talk clearly I'm using hints for my Tousan." A group formed smirking. Tousan pestering? They hushed the new comers as Feria moved uneasy, talking about backfire. Very cute guys though...WAIT! What was she thinking? STUPID GUYS! WORTHLESS .  
  
-Feria??-  
  
"Hai...oh yeah. Um, you please shout your class?"  
  
"ELITE!!!" the boy quickly stated proud. More started to shout. "Second class!!!" "First class! My friend too!" "Shuddup I can speak myself fool. FIRST CLASS!" "SECOND!" "SECOND!" "ELITE!" "SECOND!" "FIRST!" "SECOND!" "SUPER ELITE!" All was silent as Feria sweat dropped. That had sounded very familiar. Someone grinned behind her. "Do you think he heard?" The boy voice added snickering.  
  
-The palace?- Tora wondered.  
  
"What did he say?" the boy asked.  
  
"Palace..." Feria muttered.  
  
"WRONG!!!" he snickered as Tora, Bardock and Celipa were discussion other options where they could have so many different classed teenagers together. The group around Feria started loudly chatting about tactics again and girls, and Tousan's and other stuff.  
  
-A Student house in any case...- Bardock stated. Feria once more channelling the statement. The group cheered a bit. "Warm." the boy stated bemused, leaning on Feria's shoulder to hear it better. Rigid Feria let it happen. One just doesn't go and snarl a prince away do you? In the back she saw Sula laugh her head off. Nasty brat!  
  
"Oh come on man! Where could you find the whole batch together?" Vegeta pushed. The others heard and wondered on, off planet.  
  
-Only in a Leadership Course...- Bardock mumbled...-WHAT?- Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Give the man a medal! Who is this anyway..." he turned Feria around and started to laugh harder. "I remember you! Figures that I find you here. Congrats. Where's the other?"  
  
"Laughing to death on bed I think..." Feria stated as Sula's laughter cries pierced through the scouter. With a hand movement Vegeta send off two of his mates to gather her here. Soon they returned with a sobbing Sula, her face tear streaked as she laughed harder as she saw Vegeta hanging over Feria who seemed a tad paler then normal. Limply she bowed with the snickering boys. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I like you, so you don't have to bow. It's silly." Laughing she bobbed her head a bit. Vegeta bellowed the others away as he plucked Feria's scouter off.  
  
"You heard the news, Feria-san signing off. Hehehe." Tossing the scouter into the room, he made his other mate pull a reluctant Feria along as Sula sobbed in the arms of the two teenage Saiyan's.  
  
"Stupid question perhaps, but where are we going?" Feria wondered out loud, as now a second boy yanked her after Vegeta.  
  
"Canteen. If I know Vegeta, which I do, we're going to party. How did you meet up with him?" "Circumstances. To do what? I'm not hungry but tired!" The boy on her right gasped. "Tired? Don't use that word just like that! We're teens! We give shit about time or sleep! Your really a newbie! Initiation time!!!" They turned a corner and entered a large canteen. In groups students were chatting, doing homework, eating...all stopped as Vegeta roared INITIATION TIME OF TWO LADIES! All fell silent as the few girls who were there were kicked out of the canteen. They left snickering. Sula and Feria were blindfolded and stuffed on a large table.  
  
  
  
In the canteen things continued.  
  
"I don't like this..." Feria whispered. Sula sat upright. "I do, what's next Vegeta?" Her question was soon answered as someone tugged on her suit. WAIT! JUST! A! MINUTE!  
  
"HEY! I'm too young for sex!" The boys laughed. "Your not yet appealing either, your growth spurt hasn't set in yet!" One stated bemused.  
  
"MATTE! I don't like this!!!" Feria yelled scared.  
  
"Ah cool it, you just forgot to change in your new uniform!" Vegeta stated. Blushing the girls let them be stripped. On a table no less. After a while they were moved about again as they were supposed to put a new suit on.  
  
"Remove the blindfolds and it would be MUCH easier." Sula stated. But it was ignored as some boys strained to pull the suit on. Sula and Feria yelped as they pulled their tails through the hole. Gently but it felt weird not doing it them selves. Boots were pushed back on, but the suits weren't pulled on completely. It was stationary on their waists. Their black stretch tops had to be a sight. After some discussion that they couldn't hear, they were pushed flat on the table. Someone pinched their nose shut making them gasp for air. Snickering was heard as they had something hard shoved in their mouth. After checking it out with their tung, the girls discovered it was a funnel. A FUNNEL?  
  
"One by one we will call out our names and dump something in the funnel, but you'll call out your name too. Most don't know you two yet. You'll swallow it, and hope it was made for consumption." Vegeta explained.  
  
"You know, I like you Vegeta, but I'm not sure about this..." "It'll be okay, we only had 40 casualties in 3 years. It depends on the enemy or competition factor. First one up...ME! Gimme some of...that. Uh- hu. Yes, no the full stuff. I wanna leave a memory."  
  
Before the girls Vegeta eyed the long drink glass full of the most alcohol containing drink they had. Smirking he strolled to Sula.  
  
"You remember me right?" "NAH! I'm Sula and you?" he heard faintly as talking with something in your mouth wasn't easy to understand. Vegeta poured it into the funnel as Sula nearly chocked as she tried to laugh at the same time. "My name is Vegeta." he stated amused. Next was Feria while Sula coughed a bit.  
  
"Strong stuff...I like! MORE!" Sula managed after working the funnel out. The two boys holding her down pushed down with all weight as she squirmed a bit. A bit nicer Vegeta tapped Feria's head.  
  
"Knock-knock." Feria sighed. Vegeta knew he had to get her to work a`long a bit. "Who's there?" she played a long, grudgingly. "The game master, Open up!" Vegeta chided. Dumping the same fluid in the funnel. She chocked a bit before finally swallowing. GAH...was her only reply. Smirking Vegeta flopped on the table appointing the next. One of his friends, Storn. Tapping his chin, the tall thin Saiyan with lank hair to his shoulders chose some space bear and strolled to Feria.  
  
"I'm Storn, Feria." Tapped her forehead and smirked as he poured down the bear. Gurgling in annoyance she finally swallowed and content Storn eyed the empty funnel. "Good girl! Glad you trust me. hehehe." he proceeded to the next, Sula.  
  
"Like I said to your sis, I'm Storn." "Not my sis, friend." Sula chocked out. Feria was left to wonder how she did it. How could she speak with this horrid thing in her mouth. "Do excuse me. NOT. You two look alike. So as of now your sisters in this building. Capice?" she nodded bemused. Who cared. He dumped the drink and stood next to Vegeta as number three stepped forward. His next friend were chosen first, thus the girls met Aran, Solar and Anan, and more but they forgot who they were. The room felt like a merry-go-round and they started laughing at the most silly times. The talking of the boy merged into a humming sound on the back ground as the large quantities of alcohol lulled them both to sleep.  
  
Anan glanced at the two. "Do you think their ready yet?" Vegeta prodded Feria.  
  
"No comments, and ah..." "SHE"S SNORING!" Solar stated laughing, pointing at Sula. Curious Aran leaned over Feria and snickered. "Family trait I think. Number two does too! GAWD I'm a poet! KILL ME!" Vegeta lifted a hand and immediately Aran ducked laughing under the table. "JUST KIDDING!" Vegeta snickered.  
  
"I knew that. You like girls too much." "Ah, you speak as if your not a flirt. Shish." Aran muttered. Vegeta jumped off the table as Storn returned from the kitchen with a red glowing metal bar with at the end a triangle with an L. "How imaginative an L for leader. If I could I would change it." "You can't all seniors will be pissed if you change it." Solar stated. Vegeta nodded soar. "I know, traditions usually are a pain. Who's first?"  
  
Anan rushed from the kitchen with a second bar with same emblem. "No need, I got it!" The girls were put up straight with the two boys who had pushed them down before supporting them now.  
  
"Burned like cattle..." Aran muttered.  
  
"Oh shut up, we all were. Except Vegeta." pissed the prince glared at the person speaking.  
  
"Comes with the title fool. Your yapping about it every time we initiate someone. LIVE WITH IT! Alright, Anan? Storn? Target right shoulder-blade." the boys crawled on the table. Glancing at Vegeta.  
  
"Target locked."  
  
"Fire on my mark. 3...2...1...MARK!" the smell of burning flesh hung in their noses as the metal bars were pulled back. In red was their unit mark on the pale white flesh. Content Vegeta checked the marks.  
  
"Perfect. Are they still out?"  
  
"I...ssss not. My back hurts a wee bit..." Sula muttered. The blindfolds had been pulled off and with watery eyes Sula peered at them.  
  
"Me's neither...something smells..." Feria muttered, peering wavering at Aran. "Ever felt clean water on skin?" she stated. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"She's witty enough." Storn stated bemused. Aran smelled his armpits.  
  
"I don't SMELL." Feria shrugged before nearly toppling head first down to the floor. Vegeta pushed her laughing back. Weakly she tried to wave his hands away.  
  
"I's kay, not drunk. Butt out." he smirked. "My aren't we bold. We should get them drunk more often."  
  
"Wheeeey....deal." Sula stated bemused. Solar tried to get her arm into her suit as Anan tried with Feria who constantly yapped on about Aran's bad smell. Stumbling they were relieved into the canteen. Using tables to stay upright they both made a beeline to the booze. Amazed the boys watched them go. There was a problem coming up though. No more tables. Both girls eyed the problem. Nodded at the other and wavered back and forth dangerously until they hung against the other. Stabilizing a bit, they still wavered dangerously any possible side, before arriving at the booze tons. Grinning Vegeta and co rushed to their 'aid'.  
  
The last part of the initiation was coming up. Sula discovered the ton of booze Vegeta had used, and dunked her head under. Nervous Aran pulled her back out before she could drown. Putting her knee on the edge she shoved Aran to the grounds and waved her hands to stay in balance, failed and was lost in the midst of splashing booze, and not resurfacing. Vegeta didn't think as he plunged a hand inside and pulling Sula back up. She hiccuped and eyed the world fond.  
  
"Ain't life wonderful..." She stated dreamy, before dunking back under again. Bubbles surfaced as Solar and Aran were appointed at ton guards. Making sure she wouldn't drown. Feria meanwhile lifted one leg then put it back down, before trying again. Indecisive she sighed. Storn strolled over and smirked as he picked her up by her arm and a leg and dumped her inside the blue liquid ton. He and Anan posted next to this ton and frequently pulled her back up to breath. Both where very drunk when 04.00 struck. But their caretakers were yawning too. Both had been draped over the edges of their tons and were snoring loudly. Aran lay under Sula and peeked up yawning.  
  
"Talking about tunnel vision..." he muttered. Vegeta lay draped over a table, Solar in a chair, Anan and Storn piled over the other glancing at the ceiling.  
  
"Okay, lets take them to their room. Where was it?" Vegeta muttered. "I have NO idea." The first stated and the others agreed. "So we don't know?" Vegeta whined. This was a drag. "Well I know, Solar? You take Sula, Storn you take Feria. You have double beds anyway. Lets get some sleep people." As Vegeta 'ordered' it was done. 


	6. 5

Chapter 5  
  
The next morning...  
  
Sula felt something move under her. that wasn't supposed to happen right? She giggled a bit. Was this some sort of luxurious thing here? Suddenly the bed shoved her off.  
  
"Giggling huh? Serves you...OH MAN MY HEAD..." Solar rubbed his eyes out as Sula giggled more. "Wee bit of a hangover ne?" she grinned more as solar eyed her soar. "Still drunk?" she nodded gayly. "Just a bit much. It's funny." He groaned. "Just my luck...STORN!!! WAKE UP! We're going to be LATE! Ouch..." Rubbing his head some more he stumbled through the room as in the next bedroom someone slowly woke. But it wasn't Storn.  
  
"L...loud snore...bad snore..." Feria slammed the rib cage to make it stop. Storn shoved her off the bed. Landing with a thud she blinked. Where did the bed go? Turning around she found it again. Drowsy she crawled back up and flopped her head on the rib cage again. Still it snored. She sighed. What to do? She pocked it. A hand swatted her a bit. Frozen she held still as the door whooshed open and 3 litres of freezing water rained down. She was almost launched as her cushion jumped up cursing deeply and passionately.  
  
"SOLAR YOUR DEAD!!!" Solar grinned. "Yeah, you said that 3000 times already, I still live. But your girl is wet now too." Storn glared stormy at Solar. "She is NOT my girl! She's too jumpy to my taste! Now buzz off! I need to change!" Solar laughed. "Oh, your shy with me but not her?" Storn glared at Feria who eyed her dripping hair fascinated.  
  
"Oh yeah...well...your dress, send her to the Bathroom, she needs a fresh suit." Solar snorted. "NAHHHHH. I got my own lass to think about. Waiting for me now." Sula peered inside the room. "Did I just hear an accent?" Solar grinned.  
  
"Silly girl likes accents. Gotto go. Class in 5 minutes." Storn flinched. Eying Feria moody. Great. 5 frigging minutes. Sighing he grabbed Feria, two clean suits and boots, tossing them all over his shoulder and stalked to the Bathroom for the whole hall. Kicking the line away Storn entered and tossed Feria on a bunch of towels. Dropping the suit and boots next to her.  
  
"Change Feria, we'll be late." Feria beamed up.  
  
"Kay, but I always come late, should I break a tradition?" Storn grinned. "Yes, you should, bad habit anyway. I should know." Both washed up and changed. Problem was that Feria was still to intoxicated to walk straight. In 4 minutes flat they entered. Storn was relieved to see their teacher wasn't here yet as he had Feria over his shoulder again. She was singing a song quite loudly as well.  
  
Good thing it was on key. Putting her next to Sula who jumped in to sing a long Storn sat in the back with the others. Vegeta snickered at him. But wait a sec...they were having a ball no doubt about it, but...the teach was one renown for reprimands if students came in drunk...and initiations were traced back to the persons who started it...being...him and his friends?! Before he could do anything the door opened and in stalked a stern male Saiyan. He dropped his books and scanned the class.  
  
"Two new lings ne?" he strolled over and immediately smelled the alcohol. Oh initiation ne? "Are you two drunk or did they bathe you in alcohol." Sula and Feria blinked.  
  
"Sir, were not drunk Sir, alcohol gives our skin...more flexibility, Sir!" he eyed them with wonder as the words spoken had sounded very coherent. "And you?" he asked. Feria glanced up, as Storn groaned soft.  
  
"Who? ME? Oh I agree with her, totally, completely, unanimously SIR." this too had sounded coherent, so he ignored the silly smile she gave him and returned to his lesson. Amazed the five boys in the back watched how the girls managed to hide their intoxicated state the whole school hours after.  
  
At 15.30 the girls started to clear up a bit, and now suffered hang overs. Making them very grouchy and moody to anyone, including each other.  
  
"I hate sunlight." Feria complained as they dragged themselves to the training field.  
  
"I hate loud sounds, light and having to go to training."  
  
"For the first time this day I agree." Feria grunted back. Both already wore the darkest sunglasses they could find. Actually given by Vegeta's group. Experience with the phenomenon probably. The sun was HOT, and the flight towards the field, long and dusty by air born sand.  
  
Landing before the gloating commander they awaited orders. He eyed them curious. "Are you two sick?" "No, new fashion statement, mind if we keep them on?" Sula asked. He shrugged. "Not at all. Lets start with a warming up. Feria snorted. "A warming up in this weather?" The commander glared at her. "So you got promoted, still no reason to talk back. On the ground and give me 3000." groaning she complied, by first shedding the armour, in a top she started with the pushups.  
  
1...2...3...4...ouch...6...7...8...9...ouch..." she flapped flat on her stomach reaching for her left shoulder-plate. Her face frowning in pain. Curious Sula glanced down while the commander was explaining something. Even through her dark sunglasses she saw something. At the same time Feria rose and walked to the commander.  
  
"Sir, could you look at my back, something's wrong." stunned the commander blinked. Not even saying a thing about the pushups she wasn't doing now. Nodding, she turned around and pulled her top up to her neck. No others here but them anyway. Amazed the commander looked at the deep burn mark.  
  
"I forgot about the initiation...Sula? Come here and show me your back as well." Sula complied as the commander nodded. "You too. Wanna know what they burned in your skin?" the impossible happened. The commander turned around and soon his armour hit the dusty ground. Amazed the girls watched the two markings on their commanders back. On the left side a triangle with an L attached, and on the right a bird of pray.  
  
"Sensei? Which one? You have two." The commander chuckled. "What side smarts right now?" "Left..." "So the triangle it is. Everyone has one there?" the commander nodded as he turned around.  
  
"Yes the triangle stands for, courage, loyalty and strength, the L for leadership. The one on my right is one of my group. You'll be sorted in one in time. Who initiated you? Just out of curiosity."  
  
"Well...the prince dragged us to the canteen..." Feria mumbled. "It was the prince and gang." Sula stated confident. The commander beamed. "What an honour!" he mused. "What honour? He and his friends made alcohol tons from our bodies and we have hangovers right now." the commander grinned at Sula who had snarled it.  
  
"That explains the glasses. Lets keep it simple for today then." He flopped on the ground, motioning for the girls to join him. Still bare chest, and the girls in tops he started.  
  
"Interested in knowing more?" they shrugged. Sitting was more tolerable then sparring, even if it was in the sun. "In the building your now stationed at, there are more then 50 groups, 3 the most exclusive, some secret others publicly known. Mine the bird of pray group are widely known. Even so I asked for it to be burned on my back because I...back then was a bit ashamed of the tradition. Now I wished I would have placed it on my arm. You said the prince and his friends initiated you? There you named the most exclusive group of them all. It's named the wolf pack. Their aggressive, strong, life time comrades, strong leaders and only for the prince.  
  
It really represents the animals characteristics. Lone wolfs, capable of working solitary or in a group, Leading their own small packs, err teams, but not always directly obeying the alfa, being the prince in this case. But all, equally deadly, silent, sneaky and intelligent. The mark of the wolf allows carriers freely access to the palace and the prince's chamber's, even if he becomes king. If you pull a stunt you will be sent to the prince instead of the king. It's a shame I don't know more about them, they're the most interesting of them all. Most are shallow. They are pure. Loyal to the alfa to the death, and each most dangerous in his or her own right as the members held the other to improve dramatically."  
  
"Wow, sounds like only a group for elites." Sula muttered disappointed.  
  
"Not necessarily. In the group his trustees are present, elites, first and second class. His highness the king has 2 second class worrier. When becoming a king, it often happens that wolf packs are appointed high positions around the alfa, or king. In either commanding or advising positions. Elites in commanding positions, second and first advising position."  
  
"Is Napa a wolf too then?" Feria wondered, Sula hugged her. "Your finally off the Tousan junk!" confused the commander eyed them, and their most private celebration.  
  
"To answer your question. No, he isn't. The king even dislikes him, but he is the best for commanding the Saiyan armies. And the prince seems to like him. However even he hasn't pulled him into his pack. The prince decides. The others have a vote in it as has any group, but what the alfa says, goes."  
  
"Fascinating...and each group works like that?" Sula wondered. The scientist and the curiosity beast awoken. The commander smirked as he noticed her body language. Too bad he couldn't see the glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"No, the others don't have such a prominent alfa. Go back to your bunks, I'll see you tomorrow same time. And ladies? Go to the sickbay and get yourself some salve? Believe me that it will help. Oh yes, and sober? Without hangovers that is." "Hai, will do." they rose and pulled their armours on. Winching a bit as they did. Somehow now they knew what it looked like it smart even more. -  
  
One month later found two girls turning and turning in their beds. Doors were open and so the other knew that the first was just as unconvertible.  
  
"I hate growing pains." Sula groaned, pulling a cushion over her face. Her feet seemed alive, her arms itched and needed to stretch back and forth, she was plainly going NUTS! Pissed Feria jumped off the bed and started jumping up and down. Both stalked to the study and central room. Sula doing pushups before Feria dropped on all fours as well. Together they did their pushups.  
  
"This is a mean combination. Tired and growing pains, how long was this supposed to take?" "Few years." Sula stated straining. "Hit me unconscious?" "Egoist, what about me?" "Ask Vegeta to knock you unconscious." "He probably has the same prob."  
  
And they were right. In another part of the building Vegeta glanced at his pack and gritted his teeth. Rubbing over his limps in annoyance.  
  
"So?" he barked. Confused the others glanced up, just as rubbing and restless. "They are promising. But they chat to much." Anan complained. "You fool, you don't like Saiyan's who chat more then you do." Solar spat. Doing sit ups.  
  
Aran sighed deep. Vegeta turned to him and glared when the boy didn't want to speak up his mind. "Come on, spit it out! Do you want them or not?" he pushed. "Well, their girls..." he managed shy as three glared at him. He moved around unconvertible under their gaze.  
  
"SO?"  
  
"Check history, no girls in wolf pack." he added.  
  
"Again...SO? We live in the present not past." Storn grunted. "True, but it will change the tight group we now have. And girls will change the atmosphere drastically. You know that." Aran tried. Vegeta started pacing up and down.  
  
"The presence of girls can do that, but isn't necessarily something that has to happen. Sure, I'll agree to the facts that girls think differently, act just as strange but is that so bad. Just look at the fact that where ever girls are present brewing tensions dissipate because of their actions and diplomacies. Wouldn't that be an asset should it be necessary in the future?" Solar snorted loudly.  
  
"Now that's a reason. Come on Vegeta we can't just add two members because we might kill each other later."  
  
"Your right, it was only an example! That was all! This is fruitless we've been debating for days now. This is the last time I will ask. Who is pro adding the girls to the pack?" Storn lifted his hand.  
  
"She's smart and acts uncanny sometimes, nice and unpredictable compared to us. We're dull." He stated, thinking about his friend Feria. "Besides her name is almost feral ne? Cats and dogs, but both hunters." Solar rose his hand quickly as well.  
  
"Ditto, and she's a great tactic, curiosity is a bitch and ah I just like her CHATTING!" he glared at Aran who glared back.  
  
Anan glanced at his room mate Aran. "I agree with both solar and Storn. They would be an asset just because they think differently then men, and no pack is completed without females. Take a look at their Tousan's team. There is a woman with them but instead of pushing them apart she keeps the group together. I think you meant that Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm against. They could be a danger, should they reproduce they might leave the pack behind and lead their own life, instead of the good of the pack." Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Fossil, females are also loyal and thinkers. Never heard of the myth that the female can have sex and think about tactics, foods and other things at the same time? Besides they are the best intelligent agents of our empire. And I know that because of a report to my father. Their cold hearted mercenaries when needed, just swallow their weak moments. I'm for. That concludes our vote. 4 pro, one against. Majority wins. Lets find them now, I somehow know their not asleep." the others nodded.  
  
"Goddamned muscles." they added. The pack walked into the hallways and soon stopped before the door. To be polite Vegeta chimed the doorbell.  
  
"GODDAMNED MUSCLES WHEN WILL THIS STOP! I'M GOING BLOODY NUTS!" Vegeta snickered back at the others.  
  
"Told you they were up." Entering they glanced how the girls were on the ground in what looked like spasms. Vegeta wanted to do that too...but didn't. They stopped but continued to spasm them back and fort with their hands as if there was water on them to be shed. That was it! They where acting like wet animals trying to shed the water. Feria jumped up and shrugged against a wall.  
  
"STOP! Please! Makes me itch only more." Vegeta spat desperate. Straining they complied as the pack entered the room. Flopping in a circle on the floor. Wobbling back and forth as their bodies objected, all muscles in orchestra annoying them. Growing up sucked.  
  
"We have come to an resolution about you two. You have been here for about a month. Have you during this time joined a group." Vegeta started very strict.  
  
"No." they answered truthfully. Vegeta nodded pleased before the serious expression was pasted back in place.  
  
"Do you pledge loyalty to me, and only me, before all else, including the current king, or any other being in this universe, be it god or creature till death?"  
  
"Absolutely." Sula stated. "Definitely." Feria added.  
  
"If your heart is true, and loyal, the mark will be set without much pain, if not all here will hear of it and kill you." they gulped. So no screaming ne? What a drag...and their old burn mark was finally not so tender anymore.  
  
Vegeta nodded as he rose, Solar and Anan rose with him. Feria glanced up as Vegeta stopped before her.  
  
"Remove the suit please and rise." Nervous she did, Solar and Anan's expressions were blank where they held her arms tightly. Instinctively she tried to move away a bit, old fears died hard but Vegeta had a very strange look in his eyes. Staring through her it seems, almost hypnotic. And she trusted him. If he said it wouldn't hurt much, it wouldn't. Vegeta utilised all of his hidden powers handed down from his ancestor. It was unknown to none elites about the restricted telepathy and manipulation the royal house could do. But if she trusted him and his words of not much pain...he could work her better and easier. For from trust, came loyalty. She LET him hypnotise her. sort off. He never fully understood what happened when he did this. And he didn't use it often.  
  
He pulled in sight a hand formed tattoo maker. And pretty old and used by the looks of it. Vegeta checked the inq inside it and nodded, enough for two. And only two. For it was restricted to 6 in total. He'd be giving this back tomorrow and present his pack. Still holding eye contact Vegeta placed the object on Feria's upper arm, on the right side. As soon as it detected warm skin it was initialised. Millions of small needles stuck inside the skin, all holding a little black inq. She didn't move a muscle, even if Vegeta felt she did sense something. The process only took 10 seconds before the needles were pulled back and the tattoo set for life. Feria sunk to the ground, shaking her head a bit. A bit dazed by Vegeta's tactic. Pleased Vegeta noticed the perfect tattoo. Before glancing at Sula.  
  
Unafraid she presented her arm. Peering with laughter eyes at him. He smirked back. He knew she'd be like this. Bold. And offcourse curious. Concentrating he slipped in her mind and numbed the sensation to her right arm. The machine was place on her arm and activated. Not feeling much she peered at her arm instead of Vegeta. Was this it? In waves pain washed over her making her look strained back in Vegeta's eyes. BAD IDEA. Finally it was done and she yelled in Vegeta's face OUCH!  
  
"Oh silly me, did I forget your supposed to concentrate on me not your arm?" Vegeta snickered. "Damn you, YES you forgot! But hey, Feria? This is much more detailed and refined then Sensei's. Ne?"  
  
"Hai, I noticed. I like it!" The boys dragged the two matrasses into the study room as all huddled on them with lights out. But it was hardly time to sleep as Vegeta stated the rules.  
  
"Being wolves, or in your case wolverines, you have special duties and privileges. One of your duties and the most important is to never not under pressure drugs or any other interrogation method tell about things discussed about either state business. Opinions or other facts about any member. Most importantly of the Alfa who is me. Even as we speak your blood, well liver is modified to filter known toxins for truth serums. Your privilege is access to the palace at any time, to my personal wing and barging in when you deem necessary. For a drinking night, always, for business...rather save it for day time. But offcourse if need arises you can reach me there. That's the most important. The other rules will become clear as time passes. Most of all were a tight knit pack who will get along well and will back the other members up at all times. And to 'bond' a bit, we'll spend the night together cause I'm too tired to return to my own. Good night gang."  
  
"Night." sounded a few times before it was silent. After a few minutes...  
  
"OUCH! You foot?" "Itches...sorry." "What is this?" "My tow."  
  
"ACHIE!!! Who's tail?" "None, sorry but I needed to stretch." "Stretch the other way next time." "Okay..." "HEY! That tail poked in my EYE?" Feria giggled. "Sorry Vegeta." he grunted in a good mood. After a struggle of 45 minutes they quieted down and fell asleep. 


	7. 6

Chapter 6  
  
Moody the Sensei marched through the halls, was it SO hard to get on time? They started at 8 Am, early perhaps but HEY, it was school!  
  
"Computer, locate the prince."  
  
"Prince Vegeta is currently in quarter 374."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"7 life signs detected."  
  
"Asleep I suppose." "No correct input. Redefine."  
  
"Computer out." Grunting and groaning he passed through the complex before arriving before the door. They opened and he gasped at the sight. Of the two matrasses...they only used one. A chibi pile was the result. He had no idea where one started and ended. It looked like a snake pit! Frowning he stepped inside and activated the lights. Didn't wake them though. Where was the prince? Ah a tuft of hair...and a tail there..but arms and feet gone. With the others he didn't even bother.  
  
"ATTENTION!" he roared. Startled shitless they untangled and made a row. "How late is it?" he continued. Sula peered at a clock, winching.  
  
"8.30 Sensei." he nodded. "Indeed, and how late do we start?" he glanced at Vegeta who peered stiff in front. He was the prince...SO? "08.00 Sensei." he stated. Again the Sensei nodded. "Held a little party ne? INTO THE CLASSROOM NOW! UNWASHED AND UNCOMBED!" Feria and Sula pulled their suits back to normal as it had still hanging to their waist and rushed after Vegeta and Solar, with Storn Anan and Aran behind them.  
  
The day proceeded by constant nagging, hounding and insulting form the Sensei's. Even the commander seemed to have a bad day and used th girls to vent. Even the emblem didn't impove his foul mood. Dragging themselves into their room they glanced at the pack all dressed in gala uniforms. Now what? Gala uniforms?  
  
"Not good, gang? Wash and comb them. Finish in 3 minutes counting now. Solar and Storn smirked as they tossed a moaning Feria and Sula over heir shoulder and darting down the hall, shoving once more through the line up, and dumping them in already used baths. The boys instead them weren't too thrilled.  
  
"Shed suit." they ordered. Unwilling the girls eyed the other. Stubborn declining, so they were manually removed with cat fighting. Vegeta snickered when the men returned with two mummies hissing angry. Two tails stuck out and were quite ruffled up. Both were tossed on the matrasses still in the study room as Vegeta watched the next cat fight. The men each held down the girl while the second tried putting on clothes. Vegeta winched as Sula went after an eye. Solar barely dodged and glanced at Vegeta.  
  
"Are you sure their not first class? Their nasty enough..." Vegeta pointed at his chin, Solar dodged Feria's foot barely. He sighed. Nasty bunch. Finally clothes and armour was put on, next was hair. The two each struggled with the lionesses as they tried to untangle the wet mess. Vegeta eyed the time. "30 seconds and counting." In desperation they used a spray ki attack that instantly dried but also scorched some hair. Luckily it was already black so no one would notice.  
  
"DONE!" Storn stated exhausted. "Neatly done, 10 seconds on the clock. I'm impressed. Off to the palace." clueless the girls followed the pack to the palace. No guard stood in their way not even when they entered the throne room...just like that.  
  
Vegeta barged inside uninvited and marched to his father, waving the gang after him. The boys were used to it but the girls winched a bit. Feria remembering the last and first time she had been here. Her whole life had changed then. For the better though. Freeza himself turned at the loud entrance. Zarbon and Dodoria did the same. The group filtered past them and lined up before the dais. Ceremonial Vegeta handed his father the marker. The king took it amused.  
  
"So you chose your pack. Two girls no less? And I know them right? The Napa issue?" Vegeta nodded smirking.  
  
"Their moving up in the world ne?" the king agreed as the pack snickered along.  
  
"I accept the pack as it is now. GET THE PACK BOOK!" confused Freeza impatiently watched as a thick old book was put in the kings lap with a special pen.  
  
"What is this about?" the alien grumped annoyed. "Some formalities about the prince's friends, just a moment Freeza-sama." the king muttered. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his father. JUST some formalities ne? Oh, wait? Freeza can't know? Was he an enemy then? Curious the prince scanned the aliens. It was noted. He would explain later, of that he was certain.  
  
"Lets see, we have...Anan-san, Solar-san, Sula-san, prince Vegeta, Feria- san, Storn-san and Aran-san. It's noted. Okay have fun I have some matters to attend." -  
  
The next months were spend with the pack, where Sula and Feria were trained harder then with a Sensei. Deep into the night they were trained. Vegeta keeping a chart of their improvements in ki terms. On a particular day Feria woke with an entire building plan in her head, including schematics. COOL! She jumped up and nearly collided into a sleepy Sula. Hopping into her suit she greeted her and nearly fell when she tried to pull on a boot at the same time.  
  
"What has you so energetic?" Sula wondered amazed, while yawning.  
  
"GOT IT!!! Plans! Schematic, in my head! GOTTO GO!" still with her suit around her waist struggling. Her top now slightly filling out, she blasted through the door which, had been tampered with before so it responded quicker. When it closed, a howling wolf head was reconstructed. Shoving fellow students away she worked her way through the maze of hallways, not even hi to the four guards who only saw a black blur before it took off straight towards the palace at full speed. A blue ki trail dissipating long after she was gone.  
  
"Training did pay of ne? Who was that?" "I think Bardock's kid." "Feria? Wolf pack? Where are the others?" "Dunno." Solar skited to a halt before the four.  
  
"Was that Feria? Or Sula?" he asked. "Feria." Solar frowned. Why had she run like mad through the building? And why was she on her way to Vegeta instead of telling them?  
  
Sula strolled sleepy to him and dragged him back inside the building, on her way to his room she snatched Aran and Anan too. Storn was already there.  
  
"You probably saw a Feria flash ne? I'll explain, remember 2 months back when..."  
  
Back-flash  
  
"My father worries about Freeza. The scouters we use aren't totally secured. The scientists as secretly working on a new model but it isn't working." Vegeta stated, in his room at the palace his pack sat cross legged on the floor.  
  
"How hard can it be, just make a secure channel." Sula spat. Granted technology wasn't her favourite subject but still...  
  
"They tried already. But all used frequencies are detectable and even scrambled they could listen in." he replied sour.  
  
"Damn..." Feria was very silent as all could see her think.  
  
"Hmm, it should be possible though..." she mumbled. Vegeta snickered. "I know you like to tinker with stuff, but this is even beyond you Feria." she peered nasty up. "You just hurt my feelings. Your wrong, I can do much more then you think. It'll just take some brooding time, sleepless nights..." he laughed with the others, except Sula.  
  
"Then prove it. It's an assignment then. Create a super scouter, with a secure channel, universe reach, and quicker in contact then the old one." Feria's eyes widened.  
  
"Shish, secure channel is daunting enough, but the other additions, you don't ask easy stuff here." he smirked.  
  
"I know, but you boosted your knowledge here, so I say, prove it." Sula laughed as Feria turned beet red. "You and your BIG mouth!" pissed Feria crossed her arms.  
  
"I will succeed dammit! Just WATCH!" they laughed more and talked through some state business Vegeta was bothered by. Feria brooded on, sketching making props and slamming them around without looking. Some landed against pack heads. including Vegeta who gave her a shouting match before continuing.  
  
The following months she was quiet and usually was found deep into the night sketching and cursing in the canteen. Sula even came to the point of staying at Solar's room when the cursing got to loud, also the breaking of furniture was a bit to loud to sleep. Nothing happened though, the pack was closely knit as comrades, no love affairs even crossing their minds. Their hormones didn't even function much yet. -  
  
Vegeta peered up at Feria who was shaking him awake rudely.  
  
"I'M AWAKE! What is it! Did Freeza assassinate my Tousan or WHAT?!" Feria started hopping from one leg to the other hyper.  
  
"I GOT IT!" he snarled at her. "What? A death wish?"  
  
"NO-NO-NO-NO!!! SCOUTER! GOT IT!" "How nice, you have a scouter, like EVERYBODY ELSE! Make some sense!" he calmed, wait a minute...scouter? THE SCOUTER? He jumped out of bed holding Feria down.  
  
"Did you mean the super scouter?" she nodded happily, rattling out numbers, equations, and junk he didn't understand much. Quickly into a uniform Vegeta dragged the still hopping Feria to the science division. Barking the people out he shoved her to the board and she scribbled down formula's schematics and other stuff. When she did the computer used it all for input and formed understandable information for Vegeta. The computer rattled strained under the input. She was a warrior and thus she worked quicker then the normal scientists. Pissed she kicked the machine when it worked too slow. Sweat dropping Vegeta flicked a switch, turning the computer to overdrive. Images flashed across the main screen as Feria continued erasing old formulas and adding new. After 30 minutes or more Feria stopped and pulled up all the crude schematics which the computer transformed into usable plans.  
  
Stunned Vegeta knocked on Feria's head who kept on beaming like an idiot.  
  
"My baby!" she squealed. "And that is all in your head? No meltdown? Perhaps you should get your brain pattern checked in sickbay?" she shrugged him off.  
  
"It has the same functions as a standard scouter, but one huge improvement. Look at this schematic." on two screens a schematic appeared. One cross section on the scouter she devised and a universe map.  
  
"It has all planet information standard inside it, so you have your own map without having to connect to the main web. Also, my most ingenious idea if I say so...normal scouters work with sending stations? Mine works directly, from a to b. take a look at this universe map. You see all stations for normal scouters ne?" Vegeta only nodded as she continued. "Well mine searches the most direct position of the other scouter, and creates a sort of worm hole. It stabilise enough to allow imagery and voice transmissions, but is nearly undetectable by scanners. And I scrambled it so it soundly like space static. BY KAMI AIN'T I SMART! Now I needs a painkiller though...my head hurts." she rubbed it soar as Vegeta hugged her.  
  
"YOUR GREAT! Lets make some." "Wait, I need DNA samples of the others. It will only be usable by that person. I'll add them to a small data file so we can each use the others scouter, but your Tousan for instance not." she sighed content. The computer showing the outside of the scouter. It had a fine silver coloured glass, with a more elegant design then the old. On a button press it showed a simulation, five data streams crossed the scouter glass. Planet information, others in the proximity of 2 star systems even, something she forget to tell...Vegeta thought. Old scouters didn't have such a reach. He grabbed his old and put it on.  
  
"I want my pack here pronto, YES SCIENCE BAY 1!" in 2 minutes they arrived. Already on their way before Vegeta howled them over. Stunned they eyed the large screen while Feria added some smaller details.  
  
"Computer? Will it function as specified?" she asked nervous. This was THE moment.  
  
"Correct, input for strategical bases and details about layout, weaponry, jam device and stationed personal can be added from main database and added. 300 Tera bite space remains on super enhanced chip."  
  
"GREAT!" she chimed. "Add them and all of the known linguistics straight from the databanks too!! Oh and add the known codes for updates to the scrambled part of the chip. That way we can update the knowledge in those fields without detection. Hehehe."  
  
"So...we can now rip information straight from for instance Freeza's database and he won't notice?" Solar stammered.  
  
"Uh huh! Like you can be walking through Freeza's ship, and hear what he yaps about to his Tousan, and he won't notice." she excitedly stated, dancing around the pack in glee. They all flinched when she took DNA samples without asking. Vegeta who already knew about that part offered his arm reluctantly. Nodding she now more carefully took a sample and danced to the computer, humming happily.  
  
"She's like a mad scientist..." Aran whispered bemused. Vegeta smirked. "Hai, but a great one! What she did in three months, our scientist have been struggling with for three years and their still no where near her. I have to brood about it, she said. Shish. And she's a pack member, I'm so proud!" he stated.  
  
"I take it all back what I said the night they joined our pack." Aran stated honestly. "Okay." the others stated.  
  
"Okay, computer Input the samples in the main access area. The sensor in the tap should recognise them."  
  
"Processing...completed."  
  
"Perfect, oh I forgot to tell that it has it's own computer vocal input system, together with a self adapting side to access alien computer systems." she stated gloating. Leaning against the computer she smirked at the others.  
  
"Yep, hard to be such a genius around brutes." she laughed as the others groaned. "Kidding!"  
  
"Yeah right, talking about an ego boost." Vegeta stated. "You should know." Feria snarled back. He blinked as the others laughed.  
  
"Lets see, computer produce 7 alfa's." "Processing...estimated production time 7 hours." Vegeta groaned. "Normal scouters are produced in 10 minutes!" Feria sighed. "Their not as enhanced as mine. And I have a surprises too." they sighed. What more?  
  
Hanging around in the bay they waited for the hours it took. Feria sat hypnotised before the machine who made it. Storn, Solar, Aran and Sula were playing poker, Vegeta meditating, and Anan doing push-ups.  
  
"DONE!!!" Feria squealed suddenly. Sula growled. As Solar was starting to lose. "Finally I win for the first time ever from Solar and now this..." Happily Solar tossed the cards down and rushed to Feria. Sula ripped the pack of cards pissed and strolled after him as the others rounded around Feria.  
  
"Their blueish I found it kind of neat and both for girls and boys usable. Besides I hate pink and yellow. Pink reminds me of dodo-brain and yellow is too happy. Look you can morph the glass, and scouter colour to your own liking and look at the side?" she showed the side as the others eyes started to gleam.  
  
"Wolf head...nice!" Vegeta stated, taking his, as Feria distributed the scouters.  
  
"And indestructible. Inside it's made of bio-material. It regenerates even after a heavy direct blast, it only takes some time. Did I do well enough Vegeta? Or do you still think lightly about my capabilities?"  
  
"No, just took some brooding ne?" he snickered as he put the thing On. It sucked lightly against his head and, amazingly felt stronger attached then the old. When he asked Feria sighed as if it was too easy to explain and he should have known right away.  
  
"Remember the DNA sample? It's attached to your head now. And YES you can remove it. But only you. Just like a normal scouter. Got it?"  
  
"Well excuse me! Miss scientist wonder, not everybody thinks like you." he snarled back. She stuck her tong out and giggled. Each tried his or her scouter out when Storn yelped in amazement.  
  
"I'm into the command's computer!" "I'm spitting through some med files...AWWW a sexual disease?" Anan stated. "Well, well a shame Zippy didn't died then...he was badly bashed by your Tousan Feria." Sula stated. "Aw well...lets see how far these fools were. Oh Vegeta could you put a lock on this file?" she replied. Vegeta nodded and strolled along while checking out Freeza's intelligence reports.  
  
"Computer activate voice restriction Vegeta 3998634 on current file." "Initiated." "Blah...blah...WHAT?! PACK, AFTER ME!" He bolted through the door as Feria shut the computer down, and darted after him as were the others. Lightly panting they skited to a halt behind Vegeta who glared at Freeza. Bowing to him because he HAD to.  
  
-sucks doesn't it?- Sula stated through their new scouters. Vegeta nodded gruff as he stalked to his father, whispering something in his ear. The king nodded stone faced, Vegeta strolled content back down and waved the others after him. Smirking at Zarbon as he passed him.  
  
"You know Vegeta? I don't know why you spoil that child like that. Entering with his friends like he does..." Freeza complained.  
  
"Sometimes he has good idea's concerning some facts. Such as espionage? Know anything about it Zarbon-san?"  
  
"No Sire." The blue tanned male stated quickly.  
  
"Good, then you won't mind Zeolite's cancellation." Zarbon blinked as he turned a bit paler then normal.  
  
"No sire."  
  
"My son and his friends are doing that right now, didn't like him anyway. Always snooping around, now where were we?" Zarbon sweat dropped a bit. His best court spy! How the hell did they know?!  
  
Back at the bunks the others laughed gayly, hacking into systems just for the fun of it. No system was save as the internal computer hacked it without problems.  
  
"Who would have thought? I thought my Tousan killed my mother but it really was a disease!" Vegeta stammered. "Just never believed it..."  
  
"SHISH, some of his tactics really stink." Sula spat snooping through Napa's private files. "Hey gang? Ever heard of a...g...ginuey force? Oh wait I think it's Ginyu?" Anan wondered, scrolling through Freeza's hidden files.  
  
"No?" they all answered, quickly following Anan's trail. "UGLY!" Sula spat when she had an image of the captain. "How does he expect to win a beauty contest with a face like that." She straightened her stiff hair a bit. "Unlike some."  
  
"Hmm, a special destruction force?" Vegeta mumbled. "HAH, I just hacked into the captains files, he loves posing? OH KAMI, look at that picture! In a tutu?" Feria laughed so hard she rolled of the bed. She send it to the terminal and printed it snickering. Showing it to the boys who paled conciderably. The horror!  
  
The whole night was spend scrolling through the computer networks, from sex poses, games to tactical information and mission profiles. 


	8. 7

Chapter 7 Vegeta-sei's destruction  
  
  
  
2 months later, Vegeta had requested a hard planet to clear. On his way in a capsule he had to take Napa's yapping about a tactic he thought off. Switching his scouter off he leaned back into the pillowed chair.  
  
Interested he turned it back on to see what his pack was up too. He snickered as he heard Sula giving orders, Feria yelled at one of her team mates to watch it, as the others yelled orders back and forth. Hai, in the middle of the 8 hour cleaning mission ne? He heard laughter and blasts. Longing he glanced at the stars. Darn shame he was stuck with old grumpy. His pack was much more fun to be with.  
  
-Hi Vegeta!!! pretty sight ne?" Sula send him an image of a destroyed landscape, four Saiyan's swarmed about blasting living beings. They had bear snouts. He licked his lips.  
  
"They look tasty!" Sula snickered. -Perhaps late we'll check. Wassup?-  
  
"Not much, just bored, Napa keeps yapping about his worthless tactics." -Tell me about it, all his tactics I read were screwballs.- she replied. "Finally someone who agrees." -Nani? What are you yapping about?- Feria butted in.  
  
"Napa's tactics." -Oh, they suck. Was that all?- "Hai." -Kay, bye.-  
  
"I'm signing off Sula, I'm about to land." -Okay! Have as much fun as we are having! 80% cleared in 4 hours! We trained them well!-  
  
Hours passed when Feria suddenly was hailed by Bardock.  
  
-F...Feria, do you copy?- "Hai Tousan, what's wrong, you don't sound well." -Their dead...Dodoria killed them...on planet Meat- "Who? Your not making much sense...KENDAR TAKE THAT ONE ON YOUR RIGHT, I HAVE A PROB HERE."  
  
-Mission?- "Hai, what's up. Who's dead?" -My team...Celipa, Tora Totopus, everybody...Look Freeza is about to destroy Vegeta-sei! I know it sounds weird but I had a vision of sorts, Kakarott is shot away to a planet called Chikyuu, I will try to stop Freeza...-  
  
"But...where is Freeza now?"  
  
-Nearing the planet, I can see his ship now, hidden in the light of the suns, the bastard. No one believed me...-  
  
"I do believe you Tousan. Show him what Saiyan's can do. And should you die, die like a warrior!"  
  
-Tell Radditsu about Kakarott...and Chikyuu. He has to pick him up. He's important I think.-  
  
"I will..."  
  
-I'm going now. I'll fight him face to face. Good luck Feria. Should something go wrong revenge our planet.-  
  
"Hai..." he disconnected the channel as Feria quickly switched to the planet scanners while hailing the other pack members code red.  
  
"Freeza is about to blow up Vegeta-sei, look at these sensor readings, switching to image now." all sat down in shock as they saw how Bardock was tried to stop by hundreds of Freeza's elites and faring pretty well for a second class.  
  
-He can never win...Freeza's too strong...- Sula mumbled impressed as Bardock yelled while a ki attack shed his load off, soon new hung on him.  
  
"He wants to make a difference...Sula? Your Tousan...he's dead...I'm sorry, Tousan talked about Meat-sei and Dodoria..."  
  
-Dodoria killed...Tousan?- "Hai, and Celipa, the whole team." Sula sat broken down as the image of Bardock hovering before Freeza's ship continued. Freeza showed himself as Bardock told him the Saiyan's didn't want to work for him anymore. And tossed his mightiest attack. It was simply absorbed into a larger attack of Freeza's as Feria sobbed. Confused her team landed around her. Sula switched to normal scouter mode.  
  
"Vegeta-sei is being destroyed this moment by Freeza." All the groups, scattered on two planets froze in shock as the pack members all saw how the 'death ball' of Freeza collided with their home planet. It glowed up in crevices. As the planet broke down they switched to the mother ship sensors of Freeza's and watched powerless as the planet buckled and exploded. A maniacal laughing Freeza the last sound heard as fragments scattered in all possible directions. Immediately Vegeta hailed the shocked pack. Totally numbed by the images.  
  
-Look I know it's hard to swallow at this moment but proceed to plan B Immediately. I'll hail you as soon as I can. As of this moment, you are all dead for Freeza. We'll keep it that way. Destroy as much bases as you can. Feria, as of this moment we'll only use the encoded channel. I transferred the blueprints to base 36, make enough for the others and destroy the old. Go to planet Ramda for further instructions.-  
  
-Vegeta, should there come a moment in the near future I hope, where you can kill Dodoria? DO IT! He killed my Tousan!!"  
  
-I heard. And I will. And yes Feria, I know you have the same idea's about Freeza, but that will have to wait. I'll start taking class 5 planets as of this moment. And if there exists a class 6 I'll take that one too. We'll beat him!"  
  
20 years after that event...  
  
"Oh Vegeta? Did you see Bura? Here is a play mate, or 'boyfriend' waiting." Bulma smiled as Vegeta turned red.  
  
"WHAT? Lemmy see that prick first. My princess will not just DATE. Besides she's too young!" Bulma sighed. Always the same. Date, mate...just one letter difference. Trunks strolled past a pissed Vegeta who brushed past him.  
  
"Oh, that time ne?" Vegeta hissed as he slammed a door open. Trunks grinned. Never had one problem when dating, poor sis. If the boys weren't scared to death, his Tousan would hound them around like a wolf until they would leave. Soon high pitched yelling emanated from the living room as bura cursed her Tousan.  
  
"YOU SCARED HIM! AGAIN! Did you know or do you have ANY idea how much I had to talk with him for him to come back? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!  
  
Vegeta suddenly froze, as Trunks ran inside the room. Mrs briefs just turned on the tv where the news lady yelled hysterical.  
  
"Yes people there have just landed no less then 25 round objects into the city centre, demolishing whole buildings!!! Fire is blazing as it is during working hours, many lives will be lost. OH no! I see a woman crying out from a top floor! HOW AWFUL!...AH!! GREAT SAIYAMAN HAS ARRIVED!!!" The camera zoomed in on the asteroids that had crashed down as they opened. Out came 25 beings...trunks gasped. They had tails!!! SAIYAN'S? Next to him Vegeta beamed in glee. His pack!!!  
  
"MY PACK!" He yelled happily even pulling trunks and Bura in a grip. "You see that? MY PACK! Oh...wait a minute...Solar? NO!!! WAIT! Where is that scouter...WOOOOMMMMAAAANNNN!!! MY OLD SCOUTER WHERE IS IT!!!" Bulma ran inside.  
  
"I dissected it remember?"  
  
"WHHAAAAATTTTT??? SHIT!!! SHIT-SHIT-SHIT!" On the tv chaos ensued as the Saiyan's blasted randomly and grinning.  
  
"They seem to be calling a name..." The reported stated as the microphone was homing in on it.  
  
"HEY ALFA!!!! Yooo-HOOOOEEEHHH, HEY VEGETA??? WHAT A WAY TO GREET YOUR OLD WOLF PACK NE? WHAT A RUSH!!! Hey neat glass building on my left!!! Shatters so nice!!!"  
  
"No wait!!!" Bura fell on her feet as her favourite shopping mall was floored with a laughing woman above it.  
  
Sula laughed gayly as Feria spotted an office building. Vegeta pulled himself from the shock as he ran outside, Trunks behind him. Meanwhile Gohan as Saiya-man was fighting with some of the Saiyan's, but the strongest enjoyed destruction more. Peeved Feria and Sula eyed around.  
  
"This is no fun, where the hell is he? I haven't been able to contact him in years. I doubt the scouter broke that badly..." Feria complained. Suddenly Gokou blurred before her, she hugged him happily.  
  
"Kakarott!!! You've grown!!!" Sweat dropping Gokou eyed the woman. "You look just like Tousan! But did you have to kill Radditsu? I kinda liked him. Ah well. Care to join in? Bit boring but...ne? A teenage Kakarott? AW? Your kid? Damn you sprout like crazy here. Here I am 36 and still no chib."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" He bellowed. Feria frowned.  
  
"No need to shout. I'm Feria, your sister, that's Sula, um...the gang. You know where Vegeta is?"  
  
"Behind you imp!" Sula turned and hugged him tightly.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Feria let go of Gokou who was clueless and hugged Vegeta too. Storn slapped his back happy as Vegeta peered smirking at him. From his back Solar hugged him.  
  
"Shish, did you miss me or what!" Vegeta complained happily.  
  
"What? Your ego, complaints, power and bad mood? YOU BET! PARTY!"  
  
"No wait! NO PARTY!" all stopped unhappy.  
  
"No party? Why not?" Sula asked like a child.  
  
"Friendly planet, died for it once already, not again. See this as new Vegeta. Our planet. Understood?"  
  
"HAI." all answered in a line up. Below them their teams hovering. The Z Senshi joined Vegeta to see the wild bunch who were awfully obedient all of the sudden.  
  
"Can't I even play with those weaklings?' Sula pointed behind Vegeta who glanced to see who she was pointing at. Krillin? It took him longer then anticipated by Krillin before he slowly shook his head.  
  
"No, but don't worry. This planet draws trouble like a magnet. It's been quiet for some time so it's bound to happen soon now. Meet my brat!" He pulled Trunks before him as he flushed. Before him all 25 bowed in sync? Gokou blinked amazed. Vegeta's past had still surprises in store.  
  
"A fine prince it is." Storn stated.  
  
"Hai, and he turned super Saiyan at age 8." Vegeta stated proud. Feria blinked.  
  
"Super Saiyan? Last conversation we had you just turned into one, and Kakarott was one..." Gokou beamed as he waved Gohan and Goten to him.  
  
"My kids can turn super Saiyan too." Feria smiled at the couple.  
  
"That I would believe, you have to teach me some day, as family ne?" Gokou beamed. Perhaps, he thought.  
  
"Sorry we made a mess, we didn't know this was new Vegeta..." Krillin sighed.  
  
"It isn't, it's named Chikyuu-sei, not Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Did you hear something?" Sula asked Vegeta who snickered. "I could have sworn..." Vegeta cut her off by bellowing Bura down. Elegantly she joined her Tousan who placed his hands fond on her shoulders.  
  
"This is my princess." Just risen they all again bowed as Bura giggled bemused. Feria peeked curious at Vegeta.  
  
"Where is the queen?" he nodded.  
  
"I'll fetch her. be right back." He blasted away as the others were in battle positions, but the Saiyan's didn't do a thing. Tanks arrived and blasted at the hovering Saiyan's. Pissed four blasted down as bura screeched for them to stop. They froze mid air before turning their glance up.  
  
"In position gang, the princess doesn't like it." Sula yelled down. The pack hovered coyly around trunks and Bura who sweat dropped uneasy. Sula noticed and explained.  
  
"We're the trustee's of the king, and you two are under our jurisdiction. Anyone who messes with you, will get us on their hides. Like that cannon, and grenade coming. Aran?" He nodded and swatted it away into the air, before blasting it. They couldn't destroy anymore right? "Call us silly traditionalists." she added smirking. Vegeta returned with a pissed Bulma in his arms. "I was in the middle of a board meeting Vegeta! What was so damned important! And since when is it so bloody crowded 30 metres above ground!"  
  
"Shut up and take a smoke. Meet my old wolf pack, and their teams. Gang? This is Bulma, my mate." Glancing at the other they bowed all deeper then before. Stunned Bulma eyed them.  
  
"Nani?" Vegeta snickered.  
  
"I'm a prince remember? And when my Tousan was killed I got to be king, so you are their queen."  
  
"Queen? I have no time for this, I'm already director of capsule corp too, send them to Chikyuu-sei's king and queen instead. Their used to this."  
  
"THEY WILL NOT! Their MY people, not earthlings! Besides the earth king can't even handle one, let alone 25. Follow me to your new house gang. To our..." He grinned at Bulma who's eyes widened NO WAY not 25 BIG mouths to feed! They would be bankrupt!!! "Palace." he glanced at the other Saiyan's "You all have R&R as long as you want, don't bother inhabitants or I'll fry your butts, the wolf pack comes with me, Bura, Trunks? Let's go home." The six followed a distance away as Gokou blinked.  
  
"Um, Feria-san!!! Your welcome to come and visit!!! Vegeta know's where I live!" Feria waved him good bye and nodded. Good thing too, he had to prepare Chi-chi for his new found family member...he was curious to hear about his Tousan... 


	9. 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Vegeta landed at the capsule grounds and Trunks and Bura went their merry way as Vegeta argued with Bulma while walking inside. The pack frowned, should they enter or not, and where were the guards? That fatso in black suit couldn't be one right? Sula, always curious strolled over and glanced down at him.  
  
"Are you the guard?" he nodded nervous. Soon crowded by the pack. "You should train some, we'll help, right?" All nodded smirking. A younger guard joined the senior. Feria pulled him up by his uniform.  
  
"Better build by no ki. What is Vegeta doing with these?"  
  
Meanwhile inside the kitchen Vegeta turned to speak to his pack when he noticed there wasn't a single one. Where did they go? Peeking outside a window he noticed them questioning Sullivan and his new colleague. Bulma would freak. He opened the window and shouted at them.  
  
"Come inside gang!" shrugging they marched inside and followed Vegeta's hollering. Mrs. Briefs shaky saw the 6 adult Saiyan's plop on her chairs. Good thing they were build for heavier bodies. Vegeta pointed at the blonde.  
  
"Queens mother, likes to serve food." stunned the pack glanced at Mrs. Briefs who nodded, smiling and gave them cookies. Sula started to laugh. How funny!  
  
"Where is the old man?" Vegeta asked Mrs. Briefs. "He's working on a new project." she chided, pouring TEA, for SAIYAN'S? Sad they eyed the elegant tea cups. Shaking his head Vegeta walked to the fridge and tossed blindly six bear bottles into the air, all caught and opened with clicks and downed.  
  
"Much better. Err. Not that hot water is bad your highness but ah...we're used to bear." Feria excused herself. Mrs. Briefs blinked by the title, ignoring it instead.  
  
"Vegeta?" Sula asked, glancing at Solar who nodded. Vegeta sat down and waited for her to continue. "Solar and I have been mates for quite some time...but only you can make it official..." At first stunned he started to laugh, grabbing a clean paper and a pen.  
  
"Alright, I'll start a new book. So, solar and Sula mates, who would have known. Wait a minute. This isn't right. WOMAN!!!" annoyed Bulma walked inside with a towel around her, she yelped and ducked behind a door. Vegeta groaned. "Feria, Sula?" nodding they rose and blocked the door from sight, as Bulma peered over their shoulders. They were broad!  
  
"What were you hollering about now." she snarled.  
  
"I need a new official book. The old got blasted when my planet blew up." she blinked. Finally he wanted to talk about Saiyan traditions? She knew it was important to him.  
  
"Um, okay, I suppose your emblem has to be on it? Why don't you draw it and I'll fix something quick." he nodded, drawing the emblem. Storn handed it to Bulma who walked away. Feria and Sula followed her. she stopped and peered at the two woman.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
'Escorting the queen who is currently in a delicate position." Feria stated calm. Bulma frowned. HUH? "What ever, just don't walk in my way."  
  
"Offcourse not." They replied and walked after her to a machine. Looking through drawers she growled. Where was it! LOST! Turning around she handed them money.  
  
"Go into town, into an antique shop and find him an old dummy. I'll put that emblem on here." They bowed and walked away, before blasting through hallways in search for the exit. Trunks pushed himself against a wall when they passed. They stopped and doubled back. Bowing lightly for him, making him flush again.  
  
"Would his highness help us to first find the exit out of the palace, and to an antique shop to find a dummy old book?" Feria handed him the money. "And what is this?" Sula nodded eying the odd paper.  
  
"What is it used for, an offering?" Trunks laughed. "No, it's called money. You never used any pay ways?" "We take and destroy, we never pay." Sula stated. He frowned soar.  
  
"Boy will you have to learn. On this planet we pay for stuff we need." amazed Feria eyed the paper. "Even the royal house? Amazing!" "We're not a royal house to the other people here. That's another." "How degrading. So your in exile? I see." He nodded. True not exactly but that way they seemed to understand.  
  
"Yes, Lets go." he walked straight to the front door before stopping.  
  
"Wait a minute...do you two have something under that upper armour?" stunned they nodded. "Good, pull them out and put them ah...in that corner. I'll be right back." He rushed down the hall and up the stairs. From his closet he pulled three purple jackets and rushed down. Feria and Sula glanced at the jackets. Purple? Trunks put his on and waited for them to do the same. Reluctant they did. A close fit but it fit. Trunks peered at their tails then shrugged. He couldn't ask them to cut them off. They would skin him alive. So that was a big no-no. Bit they looked pretty cool though! His own body guards, yeah like he needed any, but they were cute! His friends would be SO jealous! He'd take them to the mall after. Hehehe.  
  
Feria and Sula sat stiff in the car as the prince drove magical across the roads. "Why did we have to go by transport vehicle again my prince?" Feria wondered carefully. "Low profile! Don't you just love Ferrari's?" Sula sighed. "Flying would be faster." Trunks nodded, peering at them through the mirror.  
  
"I agree. But mom doesn't like it if we do in the city. People here can't fly themselves so it scares them." "I know." Sula stated. He had said that the first 5 times too. By she hated this vehicle. It had tremors going through it, it's engine roared and smelled bad. Conclusion, she'd rather fly. Trunks put on the radio and now the girls had to endure hard rock music as well.  
  
"Just had a great idea!" Trunks wailed over the blaring noise. "I'll drop you two at the hair dresses, your like my body guards or something right?" They nodded weary. What was a hair dresser? Hair they understood, but you couldn't dress hair? "GOOD! I'll hang around to see, maybe I'll put you in new clothes too!" They remained silent as Trunks planked more and screeched to a halt before a store with scissors, and a comb as emblem. Trunks eyed the two heads in his neck.  
  
"Didn't know you cared so much..." he snickered. "Thank you for caring your highness, but please inform us before you break?" Sula wondered. Trunks blinked. "Break? Didn't you have your buckles on?" Sula and Feria blinked back at him.  
  
"What are..?" he finished it sour. "Buckles, I know, just forget it. Lets go inside girls." They entered the store and horrified they watched as hair was cut, the ground was stuffed with it. They whimpered.  
  
"Prince? Have mercy! We're sorry if we displeased..." Trunks grinned. "Don't worry, they'll make you even prettier!" Scared Feria and Sula jumped Trunks when a man with scissors walked over, smiling warm. Both huddling behind trunks who blushed embarrassed.  
  
"Hi, these ladies need a combing and hair wash? NO cutting. No matter what." Relieved they peeled themselves off the prince and gathered some pride once more. It had been hiding under the tons of hair. And those were old friends of his father? What a wusses. Scared of cars and scissors! Then again,, hadn't his Tousan said Saiyan hair didn't grow? No wonder they were careful. The Gay hair dresser was a good friend of Trunks and showed the girls to the chairs.  
  
"Family of your Tousan?" he wondered as they walked stiff to the chairs. Glancing freaked at the hair heaps.  
  
"Err, no old friend from the same country."  
  
"Ah the no cutting zone ne? Fife? Get my Vegeta comb please, and second for the lady here?" "Does the king come here too?" Confused Jerome, the dresser glanced at trunks. "My Tousan. He was ah...tribe elder." Jerome nodded not really believing it but then he had something to gossip about later. Vegeta a tribe elder ne? With his ego? Figures. The assistant returned with two wash tables and the special titanium combs.  
  
"Lean back ladies and enjoy." Shrugging they complied. Their hair was put into the filled wash tables and both woman started to smirk when their scalps were massaged. "Hmm, your hair is softer and better workable then uh, your kings?" "Information not require. Besides females always have softer hair." Jerome nodded happily.  
  
"So right, SO right!!! So what would you like after I finish up, curls? Another hair colour?"  
  
"Uh Nah, no other colour, say what was your name?" relaxed both propped their boots up on the table. Jerome sighed.  
  
"So like your king, he does that ALL the time. Anyway, my name is Jerome, and the owner here, that's Fife my assistant."  
  
"Sula, Feria." Sula stated. Trunks inched away and left them alone. Jerome waved him goodbye, so like his Okasan. She did that all the time as well. Jerome chatted on as the girls were almost lulled to sleep by the massage. Same reaction as their king. Something magical about their head skin. Strange bunch. He hummed a bit as the girls yawned as if they were in heaven. Their hair was rinsed and he gently shook Sula awake. Knowing his assistant lacked the patience with the tough hair, Feria was left asleep.  
  
"Combing is next." Jerome stated. Drowsy Sula nodded. What ever. Inhaling he placed the comb in the hair and prayed it was the bottom. This was one tangled hair mess. Had she ever used a brush? 15 minutes of sweating yanking pulling and straining Jerome finished.  
  
"Fife, please help Sula-san with her curlers? Mission 2." Jerome lightly waved before Feria's face. As expected it was put in a steel grip as two black eyes peered up.  
  
"Rise and shine! And please loosen up, your king has a tendency to act the same but please, I have frail bones." She snickering released him as he sighed. So simular. Pulling her hair, pushing off the chair with two feet. Jerome panted.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this..." he muttered. Feria snickered some more as all what Jerome did, reflected in the mirror. Turning to Sula she laughed her head off.  
  
"You look absurd!" "But I'll look smashing, right Fife?" she stated. "You look like a pin cushion!" "SHUT UP!" she formed a ki ball just as trunks returned.  
  
"SULA! DON'T!" she dissipated it annoyed as Feria snickered. "But she called me a pin cushion!" Trunks rolled his eyed, what a kids. Probably one of the best warriors in the universe and they were acting like kids. Ah well. So did his Tousan with Gokou. Had to be a Saiyan trait.  
  
"Okay, easy fix. Jerome? Do Feria up just like Sula." Feria complained loudly. "Your highness!!! I don't wanna have curls or look like a pin-cushion! Or PORCUPINE!" She snarled dangerously. "You will do as I SAY!" trunks boomed, impressing himself as well. Timid Feria sulked. "As you wish." So that worked ne? Okay. He smirked conceded and flopped down in a chair.  
  
"I brought the book to my Tousan so we can go shopping after. If your going to be my bodyguards you'll have to dress as one, Chikyuu style." Moody Feria had to endure Jerome's chatting gossiping and curlers. Stuffed under a blow drier she sighed.  
  
"My prince, it eats up my scalp ne? I could just load and do the same QUICKER." "You won't. As I said, you'll have to adjust to Chikyuu standards, and it's the last time I say it. Understood?" "Hai." "Sula?" "I'm in denial." she responded. Feria constantly started to mess on her head. Jerome sighed down at her then glanced at Trunks.  
  
"Feria, hands on armrests until further notice." Trunks instructed. "But it itches!" she responded. "So do grow spurts, down." she sighed. "Hai."  
  
"Good girl. Their used to army language." Trunks explained to Jerome who nodded.  
  
One hour later Trunks beamed. In a waterfall of curls Feria and Sula laughed at the other, plucking the bouncing hair in amusement. Jerome laughed with them, he had pulled their long bangs onto their head, so it wouldn't obstruct their eye sight. Giggling like school girls the woman plucked at the others hair. Jerome was very pleased with how the hair held up. He had used 15 pack super strong holding products each.  
  
"Well just look how long your hair still is!" he chided. Feria and Sula nodded. Trunks was so happy when he saw it still hung well down their back.. They were smashing!  
  
"Just put it on the CC bill."  
  
"Will do, and send my greetings to your Okasan." "I will! Follow me ladies."  
  
One hour later both bucked in a clothing store with shoe department.  
  
"I will NOT ware pumps!" Feria howled, kicked a pair away. "I can't fight on them!" "Then before a fight you take them off." Trunks hinted. It was the final touch! Why were they giving him a hard time now?  
  
"Don't you have boots that go with this instead?" Feria snarled to the sales lady.  
  
"It's a business suit miss..." she stated nervous. "They'll take it. Put it on the CC bill. Girls, PUMPS ON NOW! NO BUTS! AND ZIP IT!" moody they wriggled inside the hated shoes and wriggled back and forth uneasy.  
  
"It will become better, their new that have to be run in." The sales lady offered. But they didn't speak as was ordered. They already wore the most flat pumps they had. And truly looked smashing. They had tight fitting black jackets, showing their wasp waists, and a short skirt with splits on the side that matched the jacket. A bit too sexy for her taste but the young man liked it. Happily Trunks worked them back to the car where they put their black sky sunglasses on. Trunks was so happy, they looked so cool!!! Wait till Goten saw! But he wouldn't see them until tomorrow in school. Dreamy he drove back home. The idea, he the most hot guy in school, dropped off by two gorgeous girls...  
  
"Don't let your hormones get the best of you my prince." Sula simply stated. Her blood red painted lips turning into a smirk. Feria complied it as Trunks shrugged. Still gorgeous girls.  
  
In the living room Vegeta strained above the book, as the gang was lounged over the couch and watching a boxing match. Howling comments and advice.  
  
"DAMMIT! SHUT UP!!! I'm trying to concentrate!! Where are the girls!" Bulma entered disgusted by the mess they made of the ground.  
  
"You will clean that up right?" she glared dark as Solar who glanced up.  
  
"Offcourse my queen. Sorry. Move, we have to clean up. AW GOD! Your feet smell! Anan you better wash up, damned pig."  
  
"What? Me? I don't smell! Smelled your armpit lately?" Vegeta glanced up just as Solar and Anan jumped on the other, whacking each other senseless. Storn smirked as he flopped into the mess. The others bored anyway jumped in too. Glass broke and a table cracked to the ground. Rubbing his hands Vegeta jumped up and was about to join in as Bulma snatched his clothes.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You get them to fight outside NOW." He nodded eager.  
  
"GANG ON THE LAWN NOW!" They nodded and brushed past Bulma who blinked at the demolished living room...shish.  
  
They continued their sparing frenzy. Stopping as Trunks arrived, on either side two elegant black shoes, leg, more leg, even more leg, thigh, skirts, waist, bust and a nice one at that and lots of curly hair, and a face hidden by black glasses.  
  
"Hi?" Vegeta stammered. Trunks frowned.  
  
"Tousan what are you doing?" Happily Feria kicked her shoes out as Trunks snatched her arm. "Oh no you don't." Feria pouted. "But it's a bonding thing..." She whined very pitifully. "No go. Tousan, what do you think about my body guards ne?" he beamed as the others sat up right.  
  
"Well...nice legs?" both girls turned red and pulled their sleeves up as Trunks held them back. But didn't help much. In amazon cries they jumped onto Vegeta, in a new tangled mess Trunks winched. If only the clothes would last...They wrestled together until Vegeta held them down in a grip. They squealed in amusement an a bit of pain.  
  
"NASTY!!! Lemmy go, I'll kick your crutch and chew your heels!" Feria howled grinning. Trunks watched as his father for the first time in his life roared in laughter as he pushed them some more. "Dirty trick! Vegeta LEMMY go!!! you got two brats so I'll eat your balls!" Sula chided. "Try!!! Just try!!! Devil spawn!!! My mate won't like that!" "Easy fix!!! I make a new!!!" Feria added laughing.  
  
Vegeta grinning turned super Saiyan and towed them to his training room. Opening it he entered with his arms around the girls, looking fond around.  
  
"Now this is the toy my mate build. Just watch." he strolled to the panel and activated the machine. "This is bad, I'm gaining weight." Feria snickered. Vegeta laughed. "Perhaps your pregnant!" he stated, as the others entered. They closed the door as Vegeta turned to Saiyan-go.  
  
"This planet isn't that bad really. You'll get to like it." "Just like Jerome? He's weird." Sula stated. "Weird yes, but he gives one hell of a scalp massage ne?" Vegeta grinned as both turned starry eyed.  
  
"Anyway, I figure we should teach Kakarot's brats and mine some of our traditions, starting with language. Now I think about it, Feria? Isn't Kakarott your brother?"  
  
"Hai." she responded "You teach him and his brats then. But watch out for his mate, she's nasty with a frying pan."  
  
"Got it. I'll bug them this evening. So...where does he live?" "First things first. My toy here is a gravity enhancer." Amazed they glanced around.  
  
"COOL!!!" they stated together. 


	10. 9

Chapter 9  
  
The saiyans still were gathered in the gravity room which buzzed.  
  
"Yep, currently put on Vegeta-sei gravity. Missed it?" Vegeta watched them all nod. "Thought so, you can use it when I'm not inside. I'll nag my mate in building one for you each. And um...we have to put the others into a building, so I'll nag her about that too. She's used to it."  
  
"Figures, the only thing you do is nag. Poor woman." Storn stated smirking, dodging a kick from Vegeta who wasn't really trying.  
  
"I'll be damned if you didn't miss our nagging about ne?" Solar stated happily. Vegeta beamed. "That obvious ne?" they all grinned. "Your transparent right now." Aran added snickering. Vegeta took a peeved pose, ruiend by his smirk. "IS THAT SO?" Feria giggled. "AWWW it's not that bad!! Poor baby!!" she hugged him and he sighed desperate. "Oh woe me. I hate it when I'm not impressive." Sula grinned. "You were just spoiled. If it wasn't by your late father, then your mate surely." she stated. Vegeta sighed again still with Feria wrapped around him, snickering up.  
  
"Well truth is, I really missed you guys." Truly touched Feria hugged him for real. "That's so CUTE!!! I didn't know you had it in you." She stated, as behind her each held his or her hand on her chest fake sniffing. He smiled soar. "Not to mention your humour." Again being hugged and receiving a nose kiss before Feria content flopped back on the ground. The others laughed, as Vegeta blinked. Now what. His nose sweet red by the lipstick.  
  
"Now what..." he walked to a window and in the reflection saw his cherry red nose. "Aw Feria??? Was that necessary? My mate would kill me if she saw that!" crying in glee Feria nodded. It had been necessary. To be truthful she forgot she wore that paint!  
  
"Blame your kid! He dressed us up!" Sula chided hanging over Solar.  
  
"What my brat? He's a walking hormone factory. You should see with what trash he comes home." moody Vegeta rubbed his nose clean.  
  
"We can hardly fix that." Sula responded. Solar meanwhile started playing with her curls. "You know, you look cute!" he stated. The remark was rewarded by her jumping up and down on his chest, grinning.  
  
"Not in public!" Vegeta grinned. So Vegeta-sei had been blown up, he still had his best friends and their totally Saiyan behaviour near him now.  
  
"And what the hell are you doing with a wimp like Kakarott?" Feria glared at her. Sula flinched at the smouldering glare.  
  
"His behaviour Feria...nothing more !!" She humped as Vegeta answered. "It's un Saiyan to say the least. According to Radditz he bumped his head as a brat." Peeved Feria glared up at Vegeta.  
  
"Told you to pick him up. But no I wasn't allowed. Vegeta hunched before her. "Radditz thought you were dead. It would be strange to say the least of he was gone when he'd come to pick him up ne?" she shrugged him off.  
  
"The imp hit his head. Shish. Looking so much like Tousan but even more stupid." "YOU SAID IT! NOT US!" they roared. Peeved Feria growled. Vegeta glanced up to see Go...Kakarott. He opened the door and closed it again when the taller Saiyan entered. "I suppose no sparring?" Vegeta shook his head, pointing at a free spot next to Feria who still was brooding. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND BUMP YOUR HEAD!" she suddenly yelled as Gokou sat down. Clueless he glanced at Vegeta. "What did she shout?"  
  
"That you were an idiot to bump your head." He grinned silly. "Yeah, I agree. But what I heard from grampa I was rather nasty." Feria sighed.  
  
"Your supposed to be nasty." She stated in English. "I don't agree." He stated stubborn. "Well at least that trait still exists." She humped, Vegeta sighed. "You should see his mate, she keeps all his natural behaviour down. Doesn't even get the chance to express it." He stated in Saiyan. Aran rose and patted Gokou's back.  
  
"Poor lad. Well you can talk dirty, tell jokes, fight, spar curse anything you want with us." also in English. He blinked confused up. "Why would I want to do that?" Aran groaned. "This will be a hand full. But we'll get there...someday..." They were silent for a moment. "So...what do we do now?" Gokou asked curious. "Well we'll tell Saiyan dirty jokes and you'll try to find out what we say. There has to be some part in you that will remember how you spoke Saiyan, it's in the DNA.  
  
Feria jumped up. "Me first! What is red, medium done and can only be found on a desert planet?" "A red bunny?" Anan wondered. Feria shook her head in glee. "You just made that one up ne?" Vegeta wondered. She nodded happily. "Okay...a burned potato?" Sula tried. "NOO, your not trying!" Sula stuck her tong out. "Am too!"  
  
"Medium done, desert...um...um...a Namekian?" Gokou tried in English. Feria laughed. "Are you colour blind too? Their green silly! And Saiyan only." Gokou frowned. How did you do that?  
  
"I know, a red sponge stone." Solar stated confident. Feria knocked his head. "WRONG!"  
  
"Is it an enemy?" Vegeta wondered. Feria sighed. "This isn't clues is it? But fine, YES." "A badly burned Dodoria?" Feria kicked his butt. "Your guessing! WRONG!" Sula grinned. "I know, your bad...Ice-jin with third degree burns?" she beamed. "Even better then what I thought up. HAI, correct!  
  
Un know to the Saiyan's inside the sun set and darkness enveloped them while they chatted on, more jokes, bad ones at that, sexist too quickly initiation poor Gokou with booze. They stuffed him with ale as Aran pulled their good old symbol in sight.  
  
"I alway kept it on me, call it sentiment, or the fact I will burn my brats later. Hehehe." Gokou's head lulled a bit as he chuckled.  
  
"Wazzzthat?" Outside in the cloak of night Yamcha peeked inside and saw the drunk Gokou. What were they doing!? One held a piece of metal, and another, VEGETA? Burned it to red hot with ki, smirking down on Gokou...oh no!!! he would be killed!!! But wait could he do? Nothing he was too weak, GOHAN, he needed to warn him!! And Trunks and Goten too!  
  
Meanwhile Gokou giggled at the red hot metal. "Ohhh, nice, now what?" Vegeta glanced bold at him. "Nothing much. We're marking you as we have, your Saiyan after all. Even if you don't act like one yet." "So...I's part of gang? Me's lonely. Not Chikyuu-jin...not any things." Feria and Solar hugged him. "Your Saiyan. One of us. Better now?" Gokou nodded drunk. "Yes." Vegeta nodded as they held him tight just in case, and he put the metal against the Saiyan's skin it hissed in heat before Vegeta pulled it back. And yet again a perfect mark. He had not lost his touch! "My sons too?" he wondered, as Feria held his head in her lap with pride. "Offcourse, Vegeta?"  
  
"Sure, but not the L sign...um...Sula? Do you have that tryout trinket?"  
  
"Yeah, it still prods my butt. Waist we never used it before. I worked hard on that thing you know." she pulled it in sight. Gokou oohed.  
  
"Pretty! Me want too!" he stumbled over the words. Sula tossed it to Feria and beamed.  
  
"Are you sure? Going to smart like hell later!"  
  
"GIMMY!" she beamed. "He's more Saiyan by the minute even if his Saiyan is childish." she heated the metal and Gokou crawled up to present his clear right shoulder. "  
  
"Bring it on siss!" She nodded and aimed, pushing it against his flesh. It hissed again as Gokou grinned.  
  
"Doesn't hurts a bitsy!" Sula laughed. "Your drunk as hell, off course you don't feel a thing!" suddenly someone rammed on the door screaming Tousan. Feria pulled the metal back and smirked at a perfect triangle with an S with the royal emblem entwined inside. Sula strip searched a moody Solar until she found what she was looking for and walked to Vegeta.  
  
"You know, this is official, so listen careful Vegeta. We, the pack, thought it was a good idea to make a present. We made it on a planet before we got here. I know you don't have tattoo's ne? Scars yes, tattoo's no." Vegeta slowly nodded, weary eying the gang as Feria stroke the near asleep Gokou.  
  
"Okay, and you don't want the L tattoo ne? Or any other for that matter? Right?" He nodded again. "SO, we made an exclusive one. Just for you! And this is it!" she presented the metal as Vegeta eyed it with amazement. It was very detailed, it had circle with V for Vegeta, S for Saiyan like a snake around and through the V and the royal emblem entwined with the first 2. It was...impressive.  
  
"I'll take it." Feria put Gokou gently to the floor and rose, standing next to Sula.  
  
"Like you had a choice, we worked out butts off, right Sula?" "Yeah, 2 damned days." "Well thank you gang, I'm really touched." Vegeta stated, lightly bowing. All still ignoring the door ramming. "I'll hold him after he's drunk." Vegeta blinked.  
  
"Can't you just skip that part?" "NO, tradition, you should know." Sula chided. "Lets pull the boys inside too. Their getting impatient." she opened the door and quickly pulled them all inside, kicking Yamcha away, to her amusement even Bura was there. She was pulled inside to and gently caught by Storn.  
  
"Hello princess." He stated happily. He turned to Vegeta as Sula locked the door again. "Hey Vegeta, same treatment for your brats?" Vegeta nodded. "My mark though. Deal?" "DEAL!" they chided back.  
  
"Okay, now you all are a bit jumpy ne? Well were not on a killing spree or anything like that..." Gohan glanced down at a snoring Gokou. Together with Goten who kneeled next to his Tousan and backed away. "Ale...he's stuffed with it!" Goten stammered. "Just like Vegeta." Vegeta nodded, flopping flat on the ground. Putting his hands under his head relaxed. Amazed Goten Trunks and Bura eyed him. He never had been this relaxed...  
  
"It's an initiation, a SAIYAN initiation. We all went through it but Vegeta because he was crown prince, and you because your young, and Kakarott...well he was just a baby. Just watch and have fun. Wanna get your Tousan totally zoned out? This is the moment." Bura yelped in glee.  
  
"ME FIRST!"  
  
"We need a blind fold..." Solar untied trunk's scarf. "Mind if we borrow this?" confused he nodded. Vegeta was blind folded. Vegeta laughed before Feria stuffed a funnel in his mouth, he gnawed in it a bit before receiving a slam for Feria.  
  
"No chewing." he grinned. Meanwhile Bura walked over carefully cradling a filled little bucket. "Tousan" guess who. Incoming!" she poured it gently in as Feria and Sula sat on Vegeta's struggling arms. The others hummed, DRINK-DRINK! And Yamcha didn't believe his eyes when he saw Bura pouring something into a funnel that...Vegeta held in his mouth? After a few minutes Vegeta gasped for air.  
  
"BRAT THAT WAS A FRIGGING BUCKET!" Bura laughed. "HAI! It was! We can't seem to find a glass! LIVE WITH IT!" Vegeta groaned as Feria pushed the funnel back down.  
  
"NEXT!" Trunks was shoved forward with a refilled bucket. He smirked as he crunched before his Tousan.  
  
"The name is under ware! BOYS under ware!" he stated in a James bond style. Vegeta tried to respond but didn't get the chance as Trunks poured the booze down. After yet some more minutes Vegeta shoved the funnel back out.  
  
"Not my fault, the woman wanted it. If it had been up to me I named you Vegeta." "And being called Vegetable is better?" Trunks stated snickering.  
  
"It's a ROYAL name brat!" Trunks nodded, which Vegeta couldn't see. "NEXT!" Solar walked to the 'king' and started humming a particular dirty song. "Sowar?" Vegeta mumbled as Solar snickering emptied the bucket. "Something like that. Hehehe." Anan strolled over and frowned, what to say...then shrugged, just downing the bucket in the funnel. Vegeta loudly objected, coughing.  
  
"ANAN YOU ASS! LAZY Son Of a Bitch!!!" he spat. "That obvious ne?" Anan grinning handed the bucket to Aran. "Aran's the name, getting you drunk is the game." he sung and downed the bucket with ale. Handing the bucket to Storn. Not saying a word he crunched before Vegeta and pinched his crutch snickering. Vegeta roared in anger as he quickly emptied the bucket. Sula frowned, her idea...Grinning he glanced at Gohan and handed him the bucket as behind him Vegeta had a fit.  
  
"Hush my daring go to sleep, I'll trash his nuts for you to see..." Feria hummed. Vegeta calmed and grinned. "Deal. Now Who's next?" Feria put the funnel back. "Hush you'll notice." Gohan quickly though, how to be a wise crack too...he was a teacher no less...he smirked. "Remember Namek?" "Hai?" Gohan punched Vegeta in the stomach. "Now we're even." Vegeta grinned soar as Gohan dumped the bucket empty. Grinning he handed it to Goten. "You Saiyan all..." Vegeta managed before he had to swallow. He scratched his head as he strolled to Vegeta.  
  
"Um...I'm like your adopted kid?" "Gwydion?" And Goten happily emptied the bucket. Next was Sula.  
  
"Here from your long lost female friend." And she emptied the bucket. Feria snatched it as Vegeta was limply laying on his own.  
  
As silent as she could she sneaked closer and kissed the tip of his nose, again it turned red. "Fewia!!!" "HAI! Bottoms UP!" after the last Vegeta hiccuped and hummed an incoherent dirty song.  
  
"Not used to ale no more...WAIT!" Feria screamed and rushed to Gokou whom she kicked awake. "We have to fill Vegeta up with one last bucket, to you the honours!" Gokou blinked.  
  
"Whaddo I haves to doo?" "You take this bucket, say your name and pour it into the funnel. Kay?" she chided. He nodded beaming. "KAY!" they needed to steer him into the right direction and waited snickering as he had trouble aiming for the funnel. Then though, hey I had to say something too?  
  
"Um...um...what did I have to say again?" "Your name and a witty thing." Sula yelled. "My name? Um...witty thing...witty thing...?" "Something he remembers you by drunken fool!" Feria stated laughing. He bobbed his head. That was right. "I'm Gokou..." Feria snarled him to shut up. "Your Kakarott idiot." "I'm Kakarott idiot and um...I'm your friend even if you hate my butt. That any good?" Feria nodded and he downed one half OVER Vegeta and the other inside the funnel. Bura laughed her head off.  
  
"You kids can laugh about this as much as you like but...your next!" Sula stated laughing at them. They calmed as Storn heated the emblem.  
  
"Ready Vegeta?" Vegeta hiccuped and blinked blurry out of his eyes. "W...what?" "I said, are your ready? Just say yes." "Kay, I say yes." Storn smirked. "Here goes." the youngsters winced at the smell of burned flesh as Vegeta sighed bored. "That all?" Storn nodded. "Trust me, in the morning it's enough. Alright, next, Vegeta? Pick a name." "Little princess..." Bura inched back. "I changed my mind..." she stammered. Sula pulled her back.  
  
"You won't feel a thing when it's applied, just look at your Tousan! Wanna see mine?" She stripped to her shoulders and they all saw the triangle with L. All the others did too, including Vegeta and Gokou. They had been put next to the other and were now boosting about their marks. Gokou having two but Vegeta having one big and detailed. Goten and Gohan eyed their Tousan you yapped into English and another language in which Vegeta constantly rattled.  
  
"In what language is he speaking?" Gohan wondered. Sula eyed the couple then shrugged. "Saiyan-go, you know it too, you just haven't realised it yet. It's in the DNA, neat ne? Oh BURA? Come here girl!"  
  
"You all were so nice before..." She whined as Storn pulled her to Feria and Sula. "We ARE nice, but it all has to do with trust. You don't wanna be left you do you?" Sula pushed. "You are a princess, and a Saiyan princess at that, and their rare. The first born always is a boy and they never needed a second child."  
  
"I guess..." "Be proud of your Saiyan heritage, and trust me, boys dig them." Sula winked at her as she slowly nodded. "Alright, what do I have to do?" "Lay on the ground and, Vegeta gimme that blind fold." Vegeta pulled it off and it smacked wet against Feria's hand. Quickly drying it she tried it around Bura's head and the third round began. 


	11. 10

Chapter 10  
  
At dawn all Saiyan's lay in a heap over the other. It was like this Bulma and Chi-chi found them. The ground was sticky with ale, every thing else smelled like ale and...it was a bloody mess! And due to the Saiyan gravity they couldn't enter either. With remote Bulma powered it down and entered the room, there were 6 large tons, and out of each hung a limp body. Bulma shrieked as she rushed to Bura and pulled her out. Groaning Bura tried to open an eye, as Bulma quicky pulled Trunks out one as well. Chi-chi meanwhile pulled Gohan and Goten out. Both pissed on their husbands they let them hang. Vegeta groaned as he glanced up.  
  
"FREEZE, MY BRATS ,WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THEM!?' he winched at his own voice as below him several other winching faces appeared. Knowing their parents, they had redressed the kids and blinked with painful heads at the two woman.  
  
"Oh...ohhh...ouch my poor head..."Sula muttered stuffing it against Solar's chest. "We had a welcoming home party, that's all..." She added muffled. Hanging over Storn as always Feria glanced up. Then returned to sleep again.  
  
"Serves you right, shish, just look at my boys." Chi-chi whined. Sula softly chuckled. The door was slammed shut and the sleeping continued until 4 PM. Slowly they turned back to life. Gokou pulling himself from the toin slammed hard onto Feria who cursed muffled.  
  
"Sorry sis..." "No biggy...get off..your heavy." he rolled off and sighed. "My head feels odd." he muttered. "I wonder how that came to be." Sula snickered soft. Groaning Vegeta came too and tossed himself on top of Feria's head. "Watch the hair..." She snarled from under his stomach. Storn groaning too as he had now three Saiyan's on him. Shoving Vegeta off him he sighed.  
  
"High treason..." Vegeta grunted as he collided with Gokou. "So kill me." Storn spat back. "I would...but I can't concentrate enough..." They dragged themselves from the room under the bushes to some shaded trees. All plucking sunglasses from mid air putting them on and groaning in the shade. Out of her window Bulma saw the limp group. The oh so mighty Saiyan race ne? All spawned under tree's. They hardly looked lethal now. She snorted as she poured Trunks and Bura more coffee.  
  
Bura and Trunks glanced soar at the other. One shoulder and one back burning like hell. Bulma walked around and hugged them together. Bura winched with a pain tear and Trunks paled as she crushed his burned arm. But they had been sworn to secrecy. Outside Yamcha, Tien and Chautsu strolled to the group Saiyan's. Concerned Yamcha glanced down at Gokou.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked carefully. "My arms hurt like hell, nothing much." Confused Yamcha eyed at him, what had he mumbled in Kami know's what language? The group grinned softly as Yamcha peered annoyed at them.  
  
"What did you do to him, he can't even talk strength!" "Oh shut up 'super friend,' we have a hang over..." Sula snarled.  
  
"SO?" he yelled. The whole group flinched. Not only had they been blessed with great hearing, that yelling now cut through their brains.  
  
"Mighty king...kill him?" Several pack members whined. Vegeta grinned. "Can't like I said, I lack concentration." Sula snickered. "I don't, allow me..."Rising, while leaning against a tree trunk she lifted her left hand and blasted Yamcha off his feet. Oh he wasn't hurt, just floored. "Scram. Saiyan's only as of now. Right king?" Vegeta nodded uncaring.  
  
"What ever, you heard her, beat it." "See yah later..."Gokou mumbled and waved them away. But he still had been talking in Saiyan so they had absolutely no idea what he meant, the waving hand however spoke enough for him. Angry and hurt they turned around and marched away. What a friend. Along came a few Saiyan's and he was immediately pro Saiyan and against humans.  
  
Meanwhile inside the house Bulma noticed the flinching of her kids every time she even LOOKED at them. Alright, what happened more. Pushing them to speak, they kept responding they only had been drunk. Bulma slapped Trunk's arm.  
  
"LIKE HELL! I SAW THAT, OUT!" he quickly rose and tried to dash out as Bulma grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. "Your SHIRT! TAKE IT OFF!" Trunks flinched, now what. Besides his mothers voice was so sharp!  
  
"Um um...SORRY OKASAN!" he ripped his shirt to pieces as Bulma kept it in her hands, he darted with Bura down the halls to the others in the garden. Immediately handed sunglasses as they sought refuge with Vegeta.  
  
"Tousan? Okasan is pissed." Bura stated, cuddling closer.  
  
"What about now?" "Um, I think she discovered our marks..." Vegeta's eyes widened behind his glasses.  
  
"WHAT?!" every body flinched in pain as he calmed and apologised. Besides it had hurt him just as much. Bulma stamped over wailing Vegeta's name. Smirking he handed out cottons and stuffed his ear, the others did the same as Bulma yelled some more, it was softened by the cotton. They could just hear what she yelled but it didn't hurt!  
  
"WHY DID YOU MUTILATE OUR CHILDREN!"  
  
"Calm down woman, look at every one here. See anyone without marks? Even you old friend Kakarott has two now." she nearly fainted.  
  
"Gokou? Of all people YOU?" he shrugged showing the two marks. "Kinda neat ne? The L is for leader, I'm a leader, hehehe. And the other is cause I'm a Saiyan. Right my minds a bit foggy about the last." he finally responded in English. Bulma glared down at him.  
  
"I'll tell Chi-chi on you. OH, Gohan and Goten! She'll kill them!" "NAH, their Saiyan's, they can handle an infuriated human Okasan." Storn muttered. She humped. "Well, I'll be off making an appointment for their removal." And was about to stalk off when Vegeta grabbed her wrist painfully tight.  
  
"Don't. It's a strong tradition with us. You wanted to learn about our society ne? Well leave them there then. Take a free day and just stay near us. You'll learn more then looking in books or looking form a distance. I'm even willing to teach you Saiyan-go. Just leave the marks where they are." Sula stretched.  
  
"Mark her too then. Then she's truly a part of the gang." "What about Chi then?" Gokou muttered. "Chi? What chi? Can you eat it?" Feria wondered, receiving a playful shove from Gokou. "NO, my ah mate? Yah, my mate!" The group snickered as Gokou glanced up, had he used the wrong term?  
  
"I don't mind bro, but first will 'Chi' like it, second ask Vegeta. He's the boss." Feria added. "I could talk her into it...Hold on a sec." he put his fingers to his head, and vanished, making Feria topple to the side. Hey where did her lean-on go? Suddenly he was back, shoving her back up. Chi-chi squirmed in his lap.  
  
"What are you doing! Ah, man they smell. Look I have dishes to do!" "Well help, by smashing them." Sula offered. Receiving a glare from the raven hared female. "Sorry, wrong idea? Don't shout?" she sighed as Sula shrugged.  
  
"Why did you drag me here? I have to finish cleaning the house, hound Goten around to do his homework and.." Gokou stopped her rambling.  
  
"Chi we have a proposition. Oh before I forget. Feria, my mate Chi-chi, Chi- chi? Meet Feria, my sister." With open mouth Chi-chi eyed Feria who coyly waved.  
  
"Sister? You never told me you had a brother before he kidnapped Gohan and got you killed. And now you have a sister too?" Gokou nodded.  
  
"Hai, but she's nice, ne?" Feria showed her teeth in a grin. "Harmless!" she added.  
  
"Yeah, right. Well what proposition were you talking about?" "We have a Saiyan thing where we mark our group members. They like you to join, being my mate and all." Vegeta agreed, pulling Bulma on his lap.  
  
"That counts for you too woman." Bulma huffed.  
  
"What if I don't like a scar?" Vegeta sighed. "Not a scar. This is important. You wanted to join ne? Well this is your chance." "I don't know about this..." "What is we do it with local anaesthetics instead of booze?" Vegeta tried. Sula laughed. "I have a better idea. Use you magical eyes!" she snickered as both woman eyed Vegeta confused as he started to grin.  
  
"I haven't tried that since you two were initiated." Feria and Sula chuckled. "So? Old habits die hard." Vegeta nodded at Sula's statement. "True. Alright. Aran?" he grabbed the metal from his armour. "Got it." nervous Bulma eyed Vegeta. What the hell was going on? Bura sighed.  
  
"Not fair, we had to be drunk." Sula patted her shoulder. "It's better. Their not Saiyan." she humped. Sula would be surprised at her Okasan's capabilities when pissed.  
  
Goten and Gohan landed and plopped down near Gokou and Chi-chi as Vegeta started his 'magical hypnosis' glare at Bulma who instead of calming down started to giggle. Annoyed Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Woman?!" "Sorry, but you stare so weird, it's funny." "Well if your not staring back, it'll hurt like hell." they tried again, for 40 seconds it looked like it was working before Bulma started to laugh into a fit. "If you don't work along I'll stuff you full with booze!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma bit her lip ashamed. Twinkling blue eyes peered into black. Vegeta felt how giddy Bulma was and tried his best. Finally it had effect. Vegeta nodded short still concentrating on Bulma. Anan heated the metal with royal symbol and frowned at her clothing. Quickly ripping it down, Sula waved at the now blank skin underneath. Anan nodded and looked at Vegeta who again nodded. Positioning Anan gently placed the metal against Bulma's skin. Chi-chi in the back clutched Gokou in horror. How barbaric! Pulling back Anan nodded back at Vegeta to tell it was as usual, perfect. Slowly Vegeta pulled back his powers over Bulma who's face contorted into pain.  
  
"That bloody HURTS!" she yelled in his smirking face. "I know. Trunks? Fetch a blue bottle for my training room." Trunks nodded and soon returned with the object. Moody Bulma tried to see the burn mark Sighing Vegeta showed his shoulder.  
  
"It looks exactly like this." Grouchy accepting it she offered her back that he massaged with the soothing salve. Jealous the recently marked Saiyan's eyed the tube. Gokou rose with a very reluctant Chi-chi. Walking to Vegeta he plopped down next to Vegeta who finished with Bulma's back.  
  
"Got any more of that stuff?" Storn grinned, grabbing a tube from his suit and tossing it to Gokou who thanked him. But first Chi-chi.  
  
"I don't know about this..." She stated as Vegeta immediatly used his now reawakened powers to shut her up.  
  
"Saiyan mark..." He muttered in concentration. Solar nodded, looking at their assortment. The L sing...royal sign...a mark in the works...um...AH Saiyan mark. Toasting it with ki he walked over as suddenly Feria snatched it. "She's my sissy in law! I got first choice!" Shrugging he handed over as Feria snickering crunched down. Vegeta nodded after 7 full minutes. This woman was enormously stubborn! It took all he had and then some! Baka woman. After re heating the metal she ripped Chi-chi's, dress and aimed. Gokou eyed curious as she pushed it against her skin. Looked pretty painful. Soon it was pulled back and Vegeta cut his power. Chi-chi gasped. As Vegeta rubbed his temples. Ouch...hang over, concentrating...ouch.  
  
"Gokou...my back..." Gokou nodded happy at Chi-chi. "It looks smashing on you!" "No, I mean my back! What happened with my dress!" He sweat dropped. "Um..." Feria helped out.  
  
"I ripped it. I could have set your clothing on fire when I marked you. Bad idea. Say queen? Don't you have bathing suits?" Bulma nodded rising with Bura and Chi-chi. After 15 minutes they returned. The men whistled appreciative as Vegeta barked them to shut up. Smirking at the attention Bulma sat down next to Vegeta who put his arm around her. Sula and Feria nodded at the other, shedding their clothes as Trunks and Goten's eyes bulged. In black under ware they danced around. Vegeta sighed. What a mess. Still all with sunglasses, Bulma and Chi-chi had now one too.  
  
Running amok for a while Sula finally settled by hopping on Solar like a trampoline. He was used to it, but after awhile he had enough of it and floored her. Feria flopped down next to Gokou, who had Gohan and Goten next to him. Happy Goten eyed down at his cute Ante! Too bad it was family, he wanted to date! Trunks had a blissful smile on his face as Vegeta groaned. Feria suddenly had an idea and darted across the lawn inside the house. Returning with her scouter. She snickered happily as she accessed a private file. It morphed into a stereo?  
  
"Oh Veggy? Remember the 'killer spree'? I downloaded their complete music files before Vegeta-sei went ka-boom." wide eyed Vegeta glanced up.  
  
"My favourite band? AND YOU NEVER TOLD?" she shrugged innocently.  
  
"You never asked, and I wanted to save it for a special occasion. Besides who wrecked his scouter again?" "She did." He complained. Bulma shrugged. "All for the science."  
  
"Okay, now for the first time in more then 20 years, Saiyan music will be dumped into the air. Hehehe. Hold on people! WE LIKE ROCK!" Putting the volume out to full she started to jump up and down in glee as hard bass as in Saiyan 'Its my life' was sung by a male. (A/N we know, it's Bonni Jovie- chan who sings that, but it's totally fit for Saiyan's.) Bura and Trunks frowned as they seemed to understand bits and pieces, Gohan and Goten frowned also, as Gokou yelled along. Even if it was not understandable for the humans, Bulma still pulled Vegeta off the ground and started dancing. It had rhythm! It had BASS, IT HAD IT ALL! Feria and Sula pulled the others off the ground and all cheered along, dancing crappy but they had fun. A quicker song started with howling electrical guitars. Solar and Sula started to dance a bit too erotic together and were corrected by Vegeta after Chi-chi's complaints. Shrugging they complied for oh...10 minutes?  
  
Around the cornet Tien, Chautsu and Yamcha watched. They were holding a party? And what sort of strange music was that? Chautsu bobbed his head a bit on the rhythm. Suddenly Roshi with Oolong landed. And were dragged into the feast. With big eyes the perverted guys eyed how the Saiyan girls hopped around elegantly. Looking at Bulma was asking for trouble and Chi- chi was moody again, glaring at a Saiyan couple who inched to some bushes. Bulma jumped up with Vegeta and dragged him to the house. They returned with plates of food. Feria was having a great time as the others had their eyes set on her. The queen was off limits, Chi-chi was staring daggers, and Bura too young. Feria noticed the grinning Sula and solar.  
  
"AWWW, no hanky panky here, go find a room!" she yelled. She received a thankful glance from Chi-chi. Silly girl, she could have bellowed it just as well. Old Roshi tried to squirm to Feria but was worked away bot the Saiyan's again. Oolon had already been threatened to be eaten so he was having a low profile.  
  
As night fell Vegeta and Bulma prepared to go to bed. The others, including Gokou and Chi-chi had found a bed somewhere else in the building. Solar and Sula had been lost ever since Feria's bellow. Thoughtful Bulma sat down on the bed as Vegeta turned to face her. What was up? She smiled warm at him.  
  
"I can't remember seeing you so relaxed in groups. Not ever..." he shrugged.  
  
"That is easy. It's my pack." She blinked at the statement. "Pack? Could you tell me more about that? Is it like a wolf pack of sorts?" he patted the spot next to him, happily she flopped next to him.  
  
"Your right. When I was young, I was given a special device to mark my pack. They would be the most closest trustees when I would ascend the throne. I picked them as a teenager, Feria and Sula were the last to be added, as a pack only has 6 members aside from the prince. In it were warriors of all different calibres. Sula is a great tactic, Feria, usually surprises us with her sharp mind, Storn is a great leader, Solar a quick thinker when unexpected situations present, Anan knows his men and knows what their capable of doing, and Aran is our personal doom thinker. But that keeps us on our tows, being the realist among us. He would have been my advisor on Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Oh...so...that's why your all such a tight group? You trust each other blindly?" he grinned. "Hence the blindfold during initiations. I remember how hard we trained before they passed their leadership tests. Man I spend days and nights without sleep. But it was fun. But they need orders, discipline and especially no boring situations for too long. All is fine now, but if they get bore for more then 3 weeks at a time, only Kami know's what will happen. They'll become bold and aggressive. In the best circumstance they'll bash each other, in the worst the planet. And only one will be needed as a trigger. Remember the images on the tv? That's what will happen then, and even I can't call them back again then. They'll think I'm too integrated to be listened too. Oh the pack will comply grudgingly, but I have no idea about the soldiers."  
  
"So we have to keep them occupied until they leave?" Vegeta sighed.  
  
"I remember vaguely a conversation we had last night. They won't leave soon. They were talking about Chikyuu being a good breeding ground." Bulma paled.  
  
"M...more Saiyan's? More walking time bombs? SHISH, first we had piccolo Daimo, then we had you and nappa, next came Freeza and dad and the androids and Cell...is the planet cursed of what!" a bit annoyed Vegeta eyed her.  
  
"And what happened after? I became your ally as did 18, so it wasn't fruitless. Just look at them as protectors, they'll happily die for this planet. And your true, I do think this planet is a trouble magnet. What better then having a bunch of Saiyan's using it as a breeding colony. And not only that, their not NORMAL Saiyan's, their the best of the best of the youngest generation. You saw your self first hand what Kakarott could do as a kid. Something is different with our generation." reluctant she nodded.  
  
"I agree, do you have any idea's?" "Well, is desert land expensive?" Bulma sighed. "No, nobody wants it, it won't grow anything. Why?" "Remember the place Freeza landed? Why don't you buy 300 hectare, more if possible, make it private land and dump some gravity rooms. They'll train their butts off to become super Saiyan themselves." Bulma thought about it, getting excited.  
  
"I could do that, and dump some buildings there, if I buy some woods near it, they can find their own food too." Vegeta nodded. "Your right, their used to hunting. They even love it! No alarm for Oozaru's as this planet has no moon anymore..." Bulma nodded.  
  
"I'll get on it first thing tomorrow, at least then it will get a bit more normal. Talk about a hectic few days..." "Knowing my pack...things are hardly over..."  
  
Later that night two silent shadows passed on the wall as they softly snickered. This would serve him. Barbie dolls indeed! Opening the door they peeked inside. Ah the right room. Sneaking inside the second had to balance a tile of water. Waving the second in the first shoved some stray clothes and junk aside as the seconds shuffled carefully inside. Putting the tile down the second invited the first to execute the plan. Snickering the first complied by carefully digging a limb from the blanket mess. It was a hand, draping it into the warm water they snickering left. 


	12. 11

Chapter 11  
  
The next morning...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH." the whole house shook as the cry came from Trunks's room. Startled Vegeta stumbled out of his room and watched how Sula and Feria stretched like felines. Blinking intensely content back at him.  
  
"Good morning my king." They chided as they strolled chatting away. Horrified Vegeta eyed the door. What would he find...Impossible...why now? Why so soon? Ramming the door open Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as Trunks glanced ashamed up. His underwear dripping wet. Two curly heads popped behind Vegeta as they snickered pleased as Trunks turned redder then red.  
  
"Oh, you were right Vegeta, he's a walking talking hormone factory, I wonder if he dreamed about you Feria?" Sula received a whack as they quickly bolted away as Vegeta swirled around.  
  
"YOU...YOU!!!! I"LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Vegeta stammered furious. Trunks blushed ashamed as he inched to the bathroom door. He turned to his son and sighed.  
  
"What did you do to piss them off? Um...matter of speech..." Trunks blinked. "Making them pretty to show off on my school?" he managed sad. "I thought all girls liked to be pampered like Bura."  
  
"I DO NOT PAMPER BURA. Their warriors brat, no dolls. They might have liked the hair, but they tend to forget about it within a few hours. WAIT, I know, the shoes." Trunks glanced up. "Hai, they didn't like them much...Oops..." Vegeta stalked into his face. :"What oops?"  
  
"I sort of...ordered them? Like you do?" shy he glanced up at his crimson Tousan. "You order warriors to fight, you order warriors to stand down, you however DO NOT, order them to put on SHOES! You are lucky they like you if you were a normal soldier they would have shaved your hair off! ALL your body hair!" Trunks whimpered a bit at that idea.  
  
"No get ready for that idiotic time wasting school, while I prepare the girls." When Trunks timidly walked into the hall he found Sula and Feria in the suits and high heels? They looked real tough bodyguards! He carefully got happier.  
  
"Um...lets start again. You got me, Tousan got me and you and um...it won't happen again." "Okay." They chimed relaxed. Huh? Perhaps his Tousan had gone easy on them?  
  
"AND DON'T YOU FORGET WHAT I SAID!" Vegeta hollered through the house. Sula pulled her glasses down a bit.  
  
"Did you hear something agent Feria?" "Nope, time for school prince. We're special FBI agents Sula Scully and Feria Mulder. And we saw X files...hehehe." Sula showed her hand in a pocket, resembling a gun. "Your save." Trunks sweat dropped. Okay...somebody discovered the tv last night.  
  
They walked with him to Bulma's limo and Sula rubbed her hands behind the wheel. Okay...now what? A window slid open.  
  
"Um we have a driver, come in the back." Sad they glanced at Trunks. Too bad. Shrugging they sat next to Trunks who gloated in glee. Between the hottest chicks around! Suddenly the door was tossed open again and Bura flopped inside panting.  
  
"Almost late. Oh Okasan asked if you could drop me off too." in union the two 'agents' pulled their glasses down.  
  
"Offcourse princess." They stated before shoving them back up their noses.  
  
After driving for awhile they stopped at Bura's school. Sula who was closet to the exit because she really hadn't wanted to give up her wheel, left with Bura. Confused Trunks saw his great idea do down the drains.  
  
"Why is she walking away?" he asked soar, no two cute ladies? "She's escorting the princess to school and back again, just as ordered." "But, we have to stay for more then 8 hours a day!" Feria didn't move a facial muscle. "Guard duty normally is 10 hours on the same spot, this is more varied." "Wow, thrilling live you lead." He sulked. Being dropped off okay, but being shadowed all day? Talk about backfire. -  
  
Vegeta glanced at the book in front of him. Okay. He had a marriage book but how the hell did he get more? He remembered what his father told him years ago...  
  
*.*.*  
  
"Listen good Vegeta. These books are the living soul of Vegeta-sei. In each book there are names. Most of the names are in the mainframe but the elites, first and second class are in these. It does not symbolises the planet offcourse but it's equally important."  
  
The young prince scanned through the content of the books, names, dates, all sorts of information. And these books were thick and old. They had a strange smell to them. He liked it. The king pointed at a case in the grand library.  
  
"That cabinet goes back 30 generations, your plank will be this one." The king patted a clean plant still empty. On the left was his Tousan's, already filled for the half. The prince pointed at a book with a wolf head.  
  
"What's that Tousan?" the king followed the four year olds finger. "That?" he took the book out and showed Vegeta the same mark on the from as on the back of the book. "This is a very special book. When time comes I'll hand you this." The thickness of the book had been exeggerated as the king pulled a device from a hidden section of the book. Handing it to the greedy hands of the young child.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta glanced up as the king grinned. "A marker. With it you'll mark 6 trustee's for life after you turn Ten. This book is so special because it holds all the information about the people selected by previous kings. Your's will be added when you finish choosing."  
  
"Hmm...AND THAT?" the marker forgotten Vegeta pointed at a black book in the closet. Taking the marker back, he replaced the book and pulled the black book.  
  
"This contains the names of dead elites that died with honour." "Nani? And elites who don't die with honour?" "Are forgotten."  
  
Vegeta pulled himself from his memory. And snickered a bit, how would his poor Tousan put down Kakarott's name when he died and got revived again? And died, and revived. He would go nuts!  
  
"But that still doesn't solve my problem. Where can I find more old books...or...I make new ones, the first king has to have begun in new books...that's it, then I can design them myself. I'm so good! Now lets see, I'll do this alone as a king should. I know how a phone works...now to find that book with addresses and numbers...Ah what the hell, I'll find a design office myself. The woman will pay." happy with his idea he blasted out of the open window and headed into town. In the living room the remainder of the pack lay in the couches again, watching a soap opera, secretly sniffing and howling insults at the bastard of the show. Bulma and her Tousan meanwhile tried to come up with a design layout for the Saiyan settlement when the phone rang.  
  
"Briefs-sama, are you sure you want to buy that wasteland?" her advisor wondered. Bulma sighed. "Yes, it's for private use, how much does it cost?" "The whole area, including a river and forest?" "HAI?" "Um...not much...a few thousand zenni." "Hmm, that's not expensive at all, how many room will I have then?"  
  
"The whole of the three valleys. About 600 square kilometre." Bulma smiled. "I'll take it. Won't Vegeta be surprised. HAH. Get me the ownership certificates on my husbands name, and get a company to put fences around it."  
  
"Around the whole grounds?" "Are you deaf? YES. I'll station some ah...dangerous animals there, so it will have to be save for any people passing by ne?" "Offcourse. I'll get right on it." Bulma put the phone down content, before wracking her brains over the layout again. -  
  
Meanwhile Sula had to endure chibi's yapping about Leg-san. Being her, as she had rather long legs, against Bura who boosted about her body guard.  
  
"Princess? May I be dismissed until you leave the building?" Bura glanced up as her Sensei walked over.  
  
"Hai, I'll see you at 15.00 at the gates." Sula nodded thank full and blasted off into the air as Bura frowned.  
  
"Okasan won't like that..." She sung before disappearing inside the school for her lessons.  
  
Above the city Sula activated her scouter. In a classroom every one glanced at Feria during a test.  
  
"Uh, excuse me." and rushed into the hallway.  
  
"I have to deactivate that beeper during class..." she whined as she put the scouter on.  
  
-What were you whining about?-  
  
"Oh is it you. Well for your information, I hate hormone factories and tests. It went off in the middle of one. And they have a monster for math."  
  
-Math? What's math? I'm coming over, I'm bored, being around small brats calling you miss legs ain't all either.- Feria chuckled.  
  
"That I would believe, they nicknamed me nice chick, hot momma and boobs. Take your pick." this time Sula snickered, suddenly glass shattered as Sula landed before Feria. Who glanced nervous about.  
  
"What if somebody saw that! Vegeta said we couldn't break stuff!" Sula beamed. "Watch me." walked to the class room of trunk and knocked before entering.  
  
"Trunk-sama, we threw out a potential attacker, please continue." And closed it before snickering. Feria laughed straining to keep it down.  
  
"Still making up excuses ne?" Sula shrugged.  
  
"What can I say, old habits die hard." the lunch bell chimed as Feria groaned. "Great, well get used to the brats and factories, we'll be in the middle of a wave now." Trunks left the room and waved the two after him. Silently sighing they complied, flanking him and hissing students out of the way. Trunks glanced like THE man around, when Goten stopped before him.  
  
"Hi girls! Why are you dressed up?" Trunks sweat dropped and pulled him into the nearest boy's room. Carefully instructed they both left beaming. The girls groaned as now Trunks stated they should protect Goten as well, they were so fragile you know.  
  
"Excuse me, but you two hormone factories are stronger each, then us combined." Sula snapped. Trunks glanced around.  
  
"I wasn't talking about power, but image! Now come on! Your spoiling it!" he hissed back pleading. Sighing they followed the now radiant teens. - 


	13. 12

Chapter 12  
  
Vegeta peered at the logo. 'Designer inc.' Below it, 'For all your book designs. For mass production as well. In business for 200 years. "Perfect. Lets see." he entered the turning doors and glared down at the receptionist.  
  
"Hello sir, how can I help?" "I want exclusive books designed for state business." "Then you have come at the right place mister?" "Vegeta." "Okay mister Vegeta, did you have a prior appointment?"  
  
"No, I have money and my mate is Bulma briefs." her eyes widened. "Of the capsule corporation? Please wait a minute, be seated over there." He complied as the woman ran far from elegant on high heels into the back. He snickered. Looked like his two pack members on high heels, HAH their punishment instead of pumps. She returned with a stylish guy.  
  
"Mister Vegeta? May I introduce you to Giovanni our best designer?" Vegeta nodded gruff at the man.  
  
"Please follow me sir, what did you have in mind?" Vegeta followed him into the back and showed him to his drawing table. Grabbing a clean sheet he waited for his input. Calmly Vegeta described the Vegeta-sei crest and to his amazement this human could copy it rather well. Only a few flaws. Correcting them Giovanni watched vegeta's expression carefully.  
  
"Important ne?" he nodded gruff, turned a bit more stoic after his...weak moment. "It is. I want that on the front and ridge of the book, very elaborated in gold, with the titles I'll tell you in a moment. And I want it in watermark in the pages at the top. And there has to be a vertical line in the middle." Giovanni hummed chewing on his pencil.  
  
"So, it's like an index?" "Exactly." nodding Giovanni rose with the drawn crest. "Follow me, we need a computer. TIFFANY I need you! NOW!" Vegeta snickered as a red head stumbled over. Same high heels. Why did females torture themselves with them was beyond him.  
  
One hour later Vegeta watched as the books were in production. Giovanni explained what procedures were used. He picked a just finished tryout and scanned tusking through it. Vegeta glanced curious along. But there was nothing wrong with it!  
  
"Not good enough for state business, the inq has to be darker and the front leather colour is off, most importantly...excuse me a moment." he stalked to the paper man. " I SAID THE BEST PAPER THESE ARE REJECTS!"  
  
"No, I swear I just pulled them from a new package!" Giovanni huffed as he stalked to the paper crate. Grabbing a piece he held it to the light. Then at sunlight.  
  
"WRONG DIE! Send the whole batch back to the factory with a BIG red complaint! Good thing I alway keep my own stack." Giovanni sighed peeved as he opened a volt. Vegeta blinked. Some stack...  
  
"I hope you don't mind if we use some more expensive paper, this is the same paper used for books that last centuries without additional care. Do you mind?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Use it." Giovanni saw Zenni marks in his eyes as he waved the paper man to get his own stock.  
  
  
  
As the school day ended both kids as bodyguards were happy to return back. This was a one timer ONLY. And all four agreed.  
  
When they entered Vegeta howled them into the kitchen. Proud he presented his books. There were 6 in total.  
  
"I ordered them. LOOK, that human could draw!! And look, a bonding book, birth book, ki-level, fundamental laws, dead book and a new addition, the super Saiyan book. And I made a big one so there better come some more soon. They'll be bilingual. Left English, right Saiyan."  
  
Trunks eyed the Saiyan word stunned, turning it upside down and back again. "I have no idea what this says." he finally stated. "Just look below it?" Vegeta snarled. Trunks smirked as he read the English. "Besides their colour coded. So you all better produce some chibi's as well or I might get bored by just filling in the laws." The girls snickered.  
  
"Can't have that." Sula sneered. "I'll discuss it with Solar who still isn't my official MATE." she hinted. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah!!! call him here, we'll fix that." Bura whined.  
  
"Shouldn't she ware a dreamy dress and veil and stuff?" Vegeta eyed his youngest. "Their Saiyan's Bura. They don't need that." And Sula returned, holding one of Bulma's plants, and having a curtain over her head. Solar pulled it straight.  
  
"I saw that in a film." He stated as Vegeta eyed them bewildered. Bura snickered. "My woman." He stated proud. Suddenly all the others piled inside the room and flopped on chairs to see. Feria and Bura hopped around Sula holding the ugly curtain.  
  
"Bride maidens!!" They chimed together. Vegeta groaned. The tv had to leave until they did. "SHUT UP! Now, you Solar take that woman as mate?" "HAI." "You sola, couldn't find a better mate?" "NOPE!" "Your mated. Just wait a sec..." Vegeta dug through the books for a white one and neatly scribbled in both English and Saiyan their names down. "Done, SCRAM! Go into the mountains, I don't want to be bothered by the mating night. The new couples tend to yell and howl allot." Solar and Sula snickered.  
  
"Talking about quoting dead kings. Okay my mate, lets make some noise tonight." he guided her out as the gang cheered. Bulma entered confused.  
  
"What just happened? And why is Sula taking my grandma's old curtain?" "She just got hitched." Storn stated. Bulma nodded bewildered.  
  
"Okay, what do you have there Vegeta?" He shooed them all out as he showed Bulma his books. All heard her yell as he presented the bill.  
  
Later that night Bulma and Vegeta exchanged gifts. Being, ownership papers and building plans, and six very expensive books.  
  
"Nani? You bought it all?" beaming Bulma nodded. "I know how much you like space. And knowing Saiyan destructive nature, I thought it best to give you your own private kingdom." for the first time Bulma was continued he would cry. His eyes shimmered but he pulled her tightly against his chest and thus she could never be sure.  
  
"Thank you." He stated deep from his heart.  
  
(A-n:Yeah, we seriously awwwed here, add music of Leningrad and you have our current emotional state...SOB! (Pm's is a bitch .))  
  
***  
  
Seven Saiyan's peered on a dusty ground around. How nice...  
  
"Well...this is it." Vegeta stated. Waiting for any response. "Reminds me of home, dry, dusty and hot. I like it." Feria stated. "Yea, I agree, but I miss something..." Sula agreed. Solar who hugged her from behind nodded. "Hai, where are our bunks?" Vegeta snickering tossed a capsule on the ground, in smoke and dust they noticed tools...digging tools? Shovels, pickaxes, cement and buckets. Every one groaned but Vegeta.  
  
"I can't remember applying for mole." Feria complained, eying the shovel. Storn picked up an axe. "Me neither, but it gets pretty cold here at night I think. Don't we even get temporale housing?" Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"If it were up to me, no, but my mate didn't agree. So here are a couple of house capsules." Vegeta tossed them to Anan who caught them pouting.  
  
"To think that we, the wolf pack have to dig...the insult. I suppose you won't be getting your hands dirty?" Vegeta grinned.  
  
"I was planning to but lets find a good mountain first. I'll make a start." They cheered sad. Vegeta threw them a glare as he hovered up. Moaning groaning and complaining they followed. The ingrates, he thought.  
  
They picked a gigantic mountain that seemed pretty solid and was in the middle of the biggest valley. It was strategically best as they now could see anything coming for miles around. Vegeta checked Bulma's plans and snickering aimed. A dense ki blast hit the mountain near the top.  
  
"Why so high? I know that came out wrong..." Storn muttered soar. Vegeta didn't know if he should skin him or laugh, so he didn't do anything.  
  
"Because..." he stretched. "My mate has a beehive idea. Look at this plan, it should look like this. EXACTLY! So no slacking off. I know you too well." All pouted then slowly looked at the other before turning more cheerfully. Anan took the plans and nodded.  
  
"We can do that, no PROB! Gang?" They nodded and urged Vegeta to go, they would fix it. Doubt full Vegeta complied. They were planning something...  
  
5 days later Vegeta and Gokou flew to the private grounds and landed confused. Vegeta turning crimson in fury. All warriors were working, swimming in sweat...except the pack...under umbrellas with martini's they greeted Vegeta and Gokou cheerfully. Vegeta actually popped a vein.  
  
"WHAT BY KAMI ARE YOU DOING HERE!" all shrugged careless.  
  
"Supervising. It's important you know." Aran stated.  
  
"FROM THE BLOODY GROUND?!" Solar nodded.  
  
"We have great eye sight, we have scouters and look? We got binoculars too!" Vegeta gritted his teeth as Gokou frowned, stepping a bit to the side. Just as he did Vegeta blazed into super Saiyan.  
  
"Show off, we know you can do that, your rattling the troops." Sula stated. "Their working you know? And they had breaks 3 hours ago." she added.  
  
"IS THAT SO?" he hissed, stalking to Sula in her bikini, grabbing an arm and tossed her into the gaping entrance. She rammed into three others inside.  
  
"Sorry, vegeta's pissed. And I...ahhh FERIA WATCH IT!" "OTHERS ON THEIR WAY...ouch...OUF!...COUGH! AAAOOOW! Can't breath...whimper..." on a heap the pack untangled and stuffed them selves from dirt. Now that wasn't nice. Soar Feria eyed her broken strap bikini.  
  
"What a brute..." she muttered peeved. "And that with a pregnant woman." All fell silent in amazement. Sula glanced self-conscious up.  
  
"WHAT? bad hair?" she plucked some small stones from her curls. Vegeta appeared still glowing and angry.  
  
"STILL NOT WORKING?" all pointed wide eyed at Sula. "WHAT!"  
  
"Is my hair that bad? Jerome, I'm coming!!" Vegeta snatched her arm as Solar growled. Stunned Vegeta eyed him. Growling at HIM? "Have you lost your MIND?" he snarled at the man who growled lower.  
  
"Um...newsflash, Sula just said she's pregnant." Feria stated soft. Immediately Vegeta let Sula go. Eying her like a stranger.  
  
"Are you?" she nodded plucking her hair. "Yeah. Now you messed up my hair..." She whined.  
  
"Solar take her, I don't give a damn about anyone's condition, get the hell to digging! Or by KAMI I'll beat the shit out of someone!"  
  
"You can't beat me...hehehe." Sula winked before hiding behind a ferocious solar. Peeking over a broad shoulder. "Ne? Hun?" A grumble was her answer. Vegeta sighed. Saiyan's...what a bitch...Saiyan males were renowned for protectiveness about their pregnant mates.  
  
Not even being king helped much. That fool would battle Freeza single handedly and would believe he could win as well. And the females? Well, they instinctively made sure to rattle their mates near paranoia to ensure protection. Even if their mate was equally strong or weaker. Who ever said nature was logical?  
  
Sighing Vegeta turned and nearly rammed into Storn who peered over him at someone. Curious he turned as saw Feria chat with Aran about a design flaw. The kitchen and canteen were too small. Vegeta's eye brow lifted. Hmm? Not another one! Why couldn't they wait until this was finished! They waited for more then 20 years, couldn't they hold out for a few more MONTHS? RABBITS! Grouchy Vegeta shoved past the bear wanna be and peered at Gokou.  
  
"Stay and help is you want, I'm going. Oh and watch out for Solar, he's got a problem at the moment, and it'll only last for about 9 months. Even being super Saiyan 2 will not faze him in the slightest. They suffer brain damage or something."  
  
"Sounds dangerous..." "It is, for him. Oh and don't touch Sula if you can avoid it, he's liable to chewing your hand off." he nodded amazed. Vegeta marched out and blasted to the CC grounds. 


	14. 13

Chapter 13  
  
The next two months the Saiyan's dug and cursed and whined. Howling at broken nails and tired bones. Sula usually was stuffed in a finished room to just sit. Solar pacing around her like a restless wolf. She did her share, so she said by tossing small stones to the entrance. So after a few days they handed her a broom to clean the rooms instead. Unnoticed to Feria who was usually blind to such things Storn inched near her all the time. When he deemed it time for a water break dragging her from her shovel that she had give a name. She had seen a movie before. "AH but my GIZMO THEN!" Sula rushed past with a broom between her feet a roaring Solar after her.  
  
"Look at me I'm the wicked witch!!!" Normal stuff. In week 2 the hall was finished, two weeks later an elevator shaft straight down inside the centre of the mountain, down 300 metres, that was the easy part. That and dragging access rouble outside again. In month two the rooms took form. At the bottom an infirmary and maternity ward. Above, four stories up were the living quarters, across it and up a few levels was the canteen with kitchen, adjoined to it were the training centra. Including 3 gravity rooms of the latest design. Bulma and her Tousan would drop by themselves to install them.  
  
On the night the first floor of the Chibi ward was dug out all celebrated with beer in the room itself. An oxygen and climate machine had been installed under the kitchen and canteen, sufficing enough oxygen through the whole crude complex. Electric light helped to see what they were doing. The gang first voted for torches but Bulma whined about the smoke they caused.  
  
Solar and Sula sat somewhat at the back with Feria. As solar only tolerated females. Sula was very agitated by his behaviour already and snarled constantly at him. He didn't care though. It was like cursing a brick wall.  
  
"Bad nature flaw I'll say!" She howled. And sulked with Feria. Who yawned. She was exhausted. This was the best training yet! And she had worked in five shifts already. Oh...she hadn't slept in what? 3 days? Besides who could see when it was night or day inside a mountain? Storn strolled over, ignoring Solar's growing.  
  
"Coming to sit with us Fer?" sleepy she glanced up as Sula shook her head. NO! "No she's not, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Feria rose and glanced at Sula. "That desperate?" Sula nodded sobbing. She hated this. "AWWWWWWW. Sorry Storn, I'm staying." Sula felt bad for Feria. And all because of SOLAR! AH MEN!  
  
"Oh Solar?" She asked sweet. Curious the others waited. He sat down and glanced at Storn who was standing way to close for comfort. "Your annoying, I mean REALLY annoying, and you don't give a shit do you?" he didn't respond. "Like I said. So I figured it out." in a flash she slammed him back with all gathered frustration of the forced seclusion over the weeks. Crashing against the wall he landed with a thud. Before he could rise she threw a ki attack on top of him and somemor4e bashing. After 3 minutes Solar didn't get up anymore. Storn checked his pulse.  
  
"Out cold." was his response, as Sula beamed stretching.  
  
"FREEDOM! Now lets party." huddling around the bon fire...regardless of the 'smoke' each roasted his or her own rabbit. Caught earlier that day. Content Sula glanced up at Feria who was telling a dirty joke at Anan and laughed as across the fire she noticed two dark gleaming eyes. Hmm? Following his gaze that rested on...Feria?  
  
Who again was in a laughing fit as Anan started to tickle her in defeat. Hers had been dirtier. And he did hate to lose. Sula rose and walked around the fire, flopping down next to Storn who didn't even notice, that was perfectly fine by her, that way she could watch him better. His neck was stretched to the maximum, all muscles tensed as Anan slapped her tush. Coyly rewarded by a knee against the head.  
  
"No touching the merchandise!" she chided.  
  
"True! But gang, don't she have nice merchandise ne?" Feria rolled her eyes as she wriggled her tail. "Long for what you can't have, HAH." next to Sula he whimpered a bit. Sympathetic Sula glanced from his point of view. Crawling behind him she started kneading his tense mucked neck. This was normal group behaviour so he didn't think about it.  
  
"Your all tense, what's the prob. You can tell." She pushed. Knowing he was one of the most stiff Saiyan's ever. "Nothing, the digging annoyed me."  
  
"Hmm, doesn't she have nice legs..." Immediately his muscles tensed again. Talk about a reaction! She stiffed a grin. Jackpot. What did she win? A longing Saiyan. Hmm...couldn't she exchange it for a more social solar? Probably not. Too bad. Leaning with her chin on his shoulder she peered at Feria who was now teasing all men there. Man, never realised she was such a flirt. "Don't you just want to kill them."  
  
She whispered near his ear, so the others wouldn't be alarmed. "So that she would be all yours?" she added soft. Acting like a voice in his head. He grunted an affirmative. All hail the bear. "Then fix it? And I don't mean killing them, tell her..." He shook his head.  
  
"Tried. She's to light headed. It goes in and out just as fast." "She's a Saiyan right?" he grunted again. "Well take her to one of the recently dug rooms and kiss her, that won't be missed easily." he chocked his head to the side as his mulled about it, then sat rigid, glaring at Sula. She smiled and flopped next to him on his right.  
  
"Hiya, I'm from solitary, oh you know you checked if he was still alive. Silly me." she grinned silly up at him. He sighed deep as his gaze turned to an irritated Feria who shoved three guys side to recover her squished food. Soon enough losing her temper. "Play the hero, save her food."  
  
"OFF! NOW!" one tried to stroke her tail as foreplay and had to deal with a boot in his face. "Hmm...forget food, situation is escalating. Then help her!" in the back solar groaning woke. Sula flinched as he saw her next to Storn. Ah man? Rubbing his head soar, before he knew what was up Sula sat with his head pulled in her lap.  
  
"Are you alright? Damned rock..." "Rock?" she nodded sweat dropping. "Big rock..." "I remember your fist vividly though." he grunted feeling a black eye. "Um...I tried slamming it away. I mean, your my mate..." "Yeah..right. What ever. What the hell is going on?" He pushed upright and saw how Feria yelled at three Saiyan's. A fourth knock out in a corner.  
  
"I'm NOT MEAT!" she yelled, Solar leaned to Sula. "Okay, gossip now?" "Storn, has a fancy for Feria, she's too blind to see, she worked up a couple of Saiyan's backfired." "Is that so?"  
  
"Just look at him! Being the fire!" he did and saw in the fire flickering a Saiyan full grown male working up a beauty of a fit. "Um...we might have to jump in to pull him off some later, shouldn't we get it over with now?" "NO!" she yelled into his ear. He winched. "He has to play hero, or she will never see him as potential mate, you know how she is with men." he nodded.  
  
"A flirt, but she never allows last base." Sula nodded. "I think it has to do with her past. She's still instinctively scared of big men and what is Storn?" "The biggest currently alive?"  
  
"Hai, now watch." "Oh-oh...if I know my buddy as I do...their toast." Excited Sula nodded. Not caring at all if a few would die for her friends happiness.  
  
"GET you greedy dirty hands off me!" she broke a hand as behind her one pinched her butt. Okay, ENOUGH! Peeved she took her tail back form another, cracking his nuts snarling. Storn rose like a mammoth and stamped through the fire. His ki shield deflecting the heat with ease. In frustration Feria cursed all men and their limp. Her hands stiff against her body as others kept on touching her, all aroused at to stupid to know better. Besides the booze did help too. Suddenly hands were pulled away and snapped. A large familiar hand scooped her up, kicking screaming Saiyan's away cradling hands.  
  
Like so many years back Feria hid her face against his armour as he stalked to Sula and Solar and plopped down with a thud. His tail coiling around him and Feria as a snake. Placing a large hand around her head he glared brooding at the retreating Saiyan bunch. He knew that she liked to toy a bit, and dancing, but never serious, and those idiots went to far. He put his chin on his chest to see what she was doing. Hmm, not much.  
  
"Feria, your my girl now." He grumbled as a statement. She didn't respond though. Glancing at Sula who nodded he released his tail grip and took her by her shoulder as a child, holding her above his head. Her hands however held on his armour so it stretched out. Greedy hands then tried to grab his suit. But failed.  
  
"Well? Your my MATE?"  
  
"HAI WHAT EVER!" grinning he let her go, flinching a bit as his armour slammed back on his chest, but soon a warm body joined, so the tingling dissipated quickly. He had a MATE. Beside him solar and Sula snickered. He looked like a frigging light bulb!! Talking about gloating.  
  
The next morning they rose stiff in the same room. Bellowing all non pack members out they convened. Aran, Anan eyed Storn jealous. Too bad. Feria didn't even inch away a bit. Not they looked attached like glue. Then again...glancing a bit to the left...as were solar and Sula. Anan sung a bird song. "Love is in the air...hmmmm, love is in the air...." Aran added bemused. Sula grinned before shutting them up.  
  
"Okay, I worked out our old plan. Do you guys notice anything I left out?" all hunched over the sketched throne room.  
  
"He'll probably choke us to death." Storn muttered. "Yeah in happiness. And he'd better. This looks like a hell of a lot of work." Aran added moody. Gokou, and Gohan entered, quickly pulled inside the group. Gokou widened his eyes.  
  
"Wow! Looks nice!" Sula nodded. "Was huge, will be huge." he nodded then frowned. "I talked with Chi-chi and she didn't want to live here." Feria shrugged. "I sort of expected that, no prob." Gohan meanwhile eyed the newest couple. "Say, call me stupid, but you definably did not sit so close yesterday." He finally commented. The gang snickered, oh he was begging for this.  
  
"Your stupid." They all stated in union. "Cause your right." Sula added. "Now the plan, I want to start today. Gokou you'll start in super Saiyan mode. That saves us allot of time." he nodded. Then Gohan butted in. "I'm one too remember." Sula shrugged, being the leader in her project. "Then the second blast is for you. But we have to be careful though. We don't want the mountain to collapse down on us. It would be a waist of our time and work then." all nodded.  
  
"Well lets get to work." Rubbing her hands Sula rose, aided by Solar. In a dust explosion all now white dusty wolves peered into the hole. Gokou and Gohan both super Saiyan burned the dust away from they bodies and actually were the only ones remotely recognisable. Dust, weeks old crumbled a but as they shook themselves a bit more clean. Sula entered and peered up with a flash light.  
  
"The ceiling has to be higher." Gohan chuckled. "Always complaints from that one." she snorted dusty, sneezing in the process. "Gokou you do the honours?" nodding Gokou stood next to her as solar pulled her back out.  
  
"KAMEHA!!" the standard blast hit the ceiling as Gokou ducked inside as stones tumbled down. Feria peered at the glowing object next to her.  
  
"Now did you want all that down on yah? HEY BRO!! You okay?" Couching Gokou waved.  
  
"YEP! Hey Sula? High enough?" Strolling back inside, nearly tripping over stones she glanced up.  
  
"Yeah, about, and now the whole room about that high." he nodded, waving Gohan inside. Both yelled out Kameha as their ki's coiled over the ceiling, exploding some pieces down. Surprisingly equally straight in appearance the ceiling appeared as Gokou grinningly stuffed himself. Bold Feria ran over and rugged like a cat against him, making him all white again. He scratched his head grinning.  
  
"Chi-chi will have a fit again." 


	15. 14

Chapter 14  
  
  
  
2 months later Vegeta neared the mountain he picked out, and from which he had been banned ever since his last wolf pack kicking. It was still well hidden he had to admit. Behind him Trunks held his mate and Bura flew also along. Behind them Kakarott's spawn. On the ramp for the entrance Kakarott already was waiting, so Vegeta landed lightly before him.  
  
"What is going on?" Gokou retrieved an orange blind fold as Vegeta groaned. Of all possible colours, Kakarott orange.  
  
"We made additional rooms, so...just bear with me ne? They worked really hard on them." Behind him Bulma and Bura beamed. They helped too with shopping. He hadn't noticed as they ALWAYS were shopping together. Sighing he allowed his rival to blindfold him. Knowing this was the packs idea. He was guided inside by the taller Saiyan. Gokou guided him strength down the hall. "Kakarott, I know the plans and don't like the current way were going. There is a wall coming up." Gokou beamed. "Trust me!" he stated happily. Vegeta groaned. "That's the whole problem Kakarott." shrugging it off Gokou walked on with a VERY reluctant Vegeta who was counting the steps he was making. He froze when Feria tossed herself around his neck again.  
  
"Missed me that much ne?" Feria snickered. "Ego." and unknown to Vegeta clasped a cape before pulling back. Content she leaned back against Storn. Mission accomplished.  
  
"Steps coming up, three ones." Gokou stated. Vegeta grunted.  
  
"What steps, I should have hit my head minutes ago." "Stair steps." The kind Saiyan added. Vegeta sighed. When was this ending? They were testing his patients allot. Of all Saiyan's, Kakarott...Storn appeared and took over from Gokou as he was taller, grabbed a tight hold of Vegeta's shoulder before bending to his ears.  
  
"Still trust me?"  
  
"Sto...ORN!" in that second Vegeta was whirled around on his heels and plopped into a chair. Grouchy he brooded. Okay...out was convertible...and...he moved back and forth...strong. His hands traced the arm rests. Cold...stone? Suddenly his eyes had to get used to light again as in a line up on both sides Saiyan's in armour, FULL armour stood at attention. At the door were Kakarott, his spawn and mate, and Bulma with his own brats. On his sides he noted the pack, three on either side.  
  
What the...his eyes wandered straight up. A lump forming in his throne...a replica of his Tousan's throne room...to the detail...including banners, and yet, two additions. On his left a right were a banner with Chikyuu-sei and the planet, on the second Vegeta-sei and planet. All started to sing happy birthday. He had to bite his lip nearly to bleeding to keep a straight face. Also noting the cape he now wore. And only Feria could have had that chance.  
  
Gokou peeked around. He certainly was impressed by all this.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta bellowed happily, waving Bulma over. Sighing she complied. Why couldn't he use her normal name? On her heels and business suit she strolled to a gloating Vegeta, still parched in his throne. How they would get him back out of it...? She also noted that the guards bowed lightly as she passed. Shrugging it off she soon stood with spread feet and crossed arms before him. After glancing at the roman styles pillars that supported the ceiling.  
  
"So, you like?" he opened his arms wide. "What is there NOT to like! Come here." He patted his lap, and when she took too long he blinding fast grabbed her around her waist and soon sat even more content. Smirking he eyed the row of dressed up Saiyan's, and his pack stiffly next to either side.  
  
"I'm my fathers throne room were only Elites allowed, however, I am quite satisfied with this group as well. We should check out ki ratings soon now. Perhaps we have some elites in hiding. Best of all, there has never been an ice-jin in this room to contaminate it." The remainder of the day was spend feasting and eating.  
  
  
  
The next day Vegeta, still sitting in the throne he hadn't left since being pushed inside it, heard all complaints of the unfinished rooms.  
  
"He snores!" a female growled, kicking the shin of a Saiyan next to her. One of her team even who shrugged. "I like to sleep on my back." "You sound like a howling animal!" Vegeta hushed both peering at Sula at the bottom step of his dais.  
  
"Sula? When until the rooms are finished?" she tossed around some papers before finding the one she needed. "About 3 more weeks." the female groaned, glaring holes in the snickering Saiyan.  
  
"I can't sleep next to that pig!" Vegeta sighed impatient. They acted like kids! Wait...worse...they were getting bored again. Normally they were too tired to give a damn about noise around them. "Well, make a female room and male." sending them away he frowned. Now what...he had to make up missions now too?  
  
"Um, king? We still need healing tanks." Sula added, holding another paper. "The technology on this planet is too inferior to be used." she added. Vegeta nodded suddenly happier.  
  
"Hai, lets form a detachment to go find some." Feria stormed inside, with Storn behind them, they were loudly arguing.  
  
"I wasn't thinking straight, now butt off." Storn glared at Sula. Feria stalked to Vegeta carrying a white book...his bond book?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she opened it and pointed at two prominent names. Her and Storn. Confused Vegeta glanced at a blushing Storn.  
  
"I thought she already agreed. You told me so..." She turned just as red.  
  
"DID NOT!" Storn grabbed her arm and whirled her around, the book dropping on the carpet. Good thing it was new... "YES YOU DID!" "Sula? The book?" Sula nodded, crawling through Storn's feet currently shaking Feria back and forth. Soon returning, and handing it to the king who opened it and glanced at the names. In flawless Saiyan, and very nicely done he thought content.  
  
"DROP DEAD!" Storn grinned malicious back. "You WISH!" "HAI! Vegeta? Just put a nice horizontal line through mine?" Vegeta eyed through the small list, his, and Bulma, Sula's, Feria's, and Gohan's.  
  
"Sula? Were you there when she said yes?" soar Sula glanced from Storn to Feria. Damned, choosing sides sucked. Feria would kill her later...and true she had been emotional...but...she clearly hollered Hai. And the emotion was never considered during these things.  
  
"She did say it." Feria howled in frustration. Stamping up and down in fury. "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! Damn!!!! ME AND MY BIG MOUTH! OH THOSE MEN ARE SO DEAD!" "Oh be my guest, we have odd numbers anyway, too many men for too little woman." Vegeta stated, Feria prodded a finger in Storn's chest. Unfazed he peered down from 3 heads above her.  
  
"YOU! Don't expect one quiet nights rest EVER! I'll wait and bide my time before I cut your THROAT!" Vegeta frowned, she really had blood lust on her face...damn...  
  
"No you won't..." Vegeta stated. She whirled to him, and tried to calm her flaring temper. It wasn't working.  
  
"Watch me..." She spat, glaring at Storn. Pissed Vegeta rose and blasted her off her feet without a thought. He tolerated no yelling in HIS throne room! She sat up, slamming a hand from Storn away.  
  
"I see. Well, may I be dismissed?" "NO, you said yes, he told me to write it in the book, your stuck with it. And if I see only a scratch on Storn I will blast you personally DEAD..." He thought for a moment, it was very radical but she was pretty mad now already. "And I expect a chibi within one year of STORN no one else! And it will be presented to me on this day next year in this room! Is that clear?" All colour drained from Feria as she nearly chocked.  
  
"B...but! BUT!" "DISMISSED!" Vegeta roared. Flinching she lightly bowed and darted out of the room. Storn blinked in a haze.  
  
"Um...did I just hear correct?" he rumbled clueless. Meanwhile Vegeta flopped moody back in his throne. "The only way to shut her up. And I DO expect a chibi within one year." Nodding Storn bowed and walked out. Now how would he do that? She was willing to drink his blood right now. Easy for Vegeta to ask...or demand.  
  
Sula blinked at the sudden orders, hmm...Feria...Storn...chibi...Oi! Wouldn't that be fuel for more quarrels. Or in Solar's case...more gossip. Being in the throne room did have it's advantages!  
  
"Um, well now that's out of the way...we need some doctors who are familiar with the technology we'll install, and scientists. Perhaps some slaves for cleaning?" Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"The woman will oppose. So we'll have to get some here voluntarily." Sula laughed. "Well that will be a hard vacancy to fill. Who would willingly be a slave?" Vegeta sat up straight. "Wait a minute, I once caught a conversation of Freeza with a very young ice-jin. What did he call him again?" he frowned in concentration. "GOT IT, his youngest brother! Meaning there still exists an army. " Sula clasped her hands thrilled.  
  
"And dimwits in that army have been born an raised there as slaves, so they don't know any better...that counts for cooks every one! Personnel problem solved. Next problem...How the hell do we find those bases, we nearly destroyed them all." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"You know ice-jin's. They build it straight up again if it's useful." Sula nodded. "We could launce a...oh dear...we seem to have forgotten something." "And that is?" "The capsules?" Vegeta froze...AHHH the humans! "Get them back then with the remote, I don't care if the buildings their in will get demolished. We need them." "Kay. I'll tell the men." she rose and strolled outside. Solar waited for her and took her arm happily.  
  
"I just heard the quarrel of quarrel's!" he stated excited. Sula leaned into him. "Oh? Do TELL!" "Well Feria isn't that happy Vegeta didn't break the bond. So she cursed Storn, and his family back 3 whole centuries, how she knew all those names I have NO idea!" Interested Sula nodded. "AND? Then what?!"  
  
"Storn did NOTHING! Just a smirk on his face when he showed her his bunk...she went ballistic!" Sula grinned. Poor Feria. "I know why too. Wanna know what Vegeta bellowed before her hasty retreat?" He shook his head urging her to continue. "Well. She has to present her chibi, in that room, this day next year...and it has to be Storn's!" Solar gasped before laughing.  
  
"OH MAN! That was why Storn couldn't stop snickering! She has no choice, but is was wicked to show her his bunk like that." Sula snickered with him. "She yelled in front of Vegeta, is it me, or is he nastier then his Tousan?" "NAH, he just has to get the hang of ruling." "Kay, come on, help me with Vegeta's orders, we need to call back capsules, oh, know where Feria went off too?" he shrugged. "No idea. Storn let her go to cool. It was a sight though, how he dragged her screaming towards his bunk..." Sula pouted.  
  
"Darn, and I missed that?" he simply pointed at the camera above them. "Installed it this morning, glad I did?" "AHHH, perfect!!! Telly night?" "Uh huh and rewind!" 


	16. 15

A/n I know, time flies.hehehe. ;p  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
One week later...  
  
Vegeta peered at the pack before him, Sula at his feet. Even more then 6 days later Feria was as stiff as a board. But he couldn't say anything about it as she behaved as correct as possible. Even putting old Napa to shame. And he couldn't be sure at whom she was madder, him or Storn. Storn however stood very relaxed on the other side of the lineup before Vegeta. Aran, and Anan. Soar Sula glanced up. Not fair, they could go and she couldn't. She remembered the discussion she had with Vegeta about the subject well. As the first female to give birth he wanted to be absolutely sure it was fine and healthy, and example for the lesser Saiyan's. Her argument that nature could work fine on her own, had been dismissed. So...she was stuck. But Solar had declined any form of mission as well, so she wouldn't be the only pack member who would be 'grounded'. The capsules now had all been tucked safely in the cargo bay's in the top of the mountain. And about Solar? She hadn't been surprised, he still was as protective like hell. And still it was annoying her badly.  
  
"Alright, who wants to do the class 4, healing tank mission?" He glanced at the pack "I'll do it." Feria stated calm, and cool. She turned into an ice-queen lately. Even to Sula. Vegeta nodded, handing Sula a pad with information had she read through while he continued with the second mission.  
  
"Next, Supplies, food, anything will do, were running a bit low." Aran raised his hand. "Me please. I always do like a snack." smirking Vegeta tossed the pad, plucked from the air by Aran, who like Feria scrolled through the information.  
  
"Third is for the command centre, anything you can take, you do. My mate devised a machine that when put on an object, no matter how big, it shrinks into a small capsule. And number them for indexation. Who?" Anan jumped up and down.  
  
"ME! I LOVE hardware! And I know what we need." Agreeing Vegeta tossed him his pad.  
  
"Last but not least, Storn, you get to find us some personnel." Feria smirked nasty. Storn had a near visible Storn cloud above his head. And she loved every second of it. Vegeta frowned inside. So things were still not that good ne?  
  
"And how? Am I supposed to do that, capsulise them like those machines?" Vegeta sighed as he shook his head.  
  
"NO, it's for dead objects only. Just convince them, you'll get to take my onna's space ship. It can harbour a bunch and you can steal some capsules along." He dismissed the group while Storn sulked and complained.  
  
"Just ASK them he said. How the hell am I supposed to 'convince' them to come and spent their meagre lives with a bunch of renegade Saiyan's...Hello, I'm Storn...yes you noticed right, I'm a Saiyan. And yes I should be dead. Aw disappointed? Meet my mate who hates my guts, oh I forgot, like to spend your life with a bunch of Saiyan's as our slaves? No? What a pity, well bye, I have to go look for some who will. SHISH!" In a best mood Feria passed him with her team. Head held high and smirking.  
  
"Have fun Storn, at least I get to do a REAL mission." She laughed as she strolled to the doors, her team already waiting for her at the doors. Storn whirled around and was about to grab her by the neck when Vegeta hollered him back.  
  
"THAT COUNTS FOR YOU TOO STORN! NO MATE KILLING! Give me more writing work, and I'm already in deep with the law book!" Vegeta added peeved. Storn just glanced dark and brooding at his information pad. Dismissing them out louder Vegeta cradled his head as Sula glanced up at him.  
  
"Headache?" he nodded. "Yeah, bickering can do that to a person, allow me to fix." She rose and urged him to sit sidewards, massaging him like a pro. A soldier entered bowing.  
  
"The capsules are ready for launching. Do you like to see them leave your highness?" "No, seeing THEM inside them will only give me a bigger headache." Vegeta muttered. The soldier left again, doors were closed and silence surrounded them. He sighed deep. How had his father lived through days like these? Oh, by being moody all the time...  
  
  
  
Feria waved teasing at Storn as her capsule closed. He had to wait for his bigger capsule until the queen arrived. As they blasted off, Storn grumbled at Rock, one of his team mates.  
  
"Someday I'll kill her..." Rock nodded empathic. "Just not this year ne?" "Nope, but after this year...she's..." he pulled his finger across his neck. All nodded solemnly. Meanwhile in the first group capsules.  
  
"I'm stuck with him for a frigging year, but after..." her group concurred with tips. "Slid his throat." "Take him out during a sparring." "Take him out after sex..." Feria grinned at the last statement made by Kendar. He was also a good friend. Like Tora and Bardock had been.  
  
"Hmm, perhaps. Alright, don't get in my way when we land, I have to vent." All loudly agreed. She had been impossible to deal with lately. The sleep gas was activated and patient they blasted through space. Behind them Aran and Anan's team in formation.  
  
-in Aran's team- "I hope they have my favourite Rolasha stew!" Anol rubbed his hands happily together. Aran sighed. "How was it possible I picked out suck pigs..." comments rained down on him as he snickered. "Says the biggest pig." "Takes one to know one." "Well don't expect me cooking for you guys, you need tons." Ina stated. The only female in the team. All the others moaned and groaned.  
  
"But your cooking is so good!" "Yeah mine gets burned all the time." "I'll make you my special sauce?" "GANG I SAID NO! DAMNED sexist pigs!" "Again pigs? We must be ones then. Oink!" grinning they burped in concert with Ina groaning.  
  
-Anan's frequency...-  
  
"And how were we supposed to get that heavy and BIG stuff in our space capsules?" Odal wondered. Anan sighed. "I already told you. The king handed me a device, one for each of us, it's a beamer of sorts that puts the stuff in a capsule. Just put them into the can's I handed you and don't forget to write down what's in them. And DON'T open them in your capsule during flight?" "Yeah, yeah. We're not stupid. Um...what will happen then?" he groaned. "Your implode and will be killed IMP!" "Oh yeah, I knew that." "Sure." "Can't we hack into their systems and look for dirty pictures?" Mater asked longing. "NO, we better find ourselves some prostitutes! I have to get layed!" they grinned. "It's biology!!!" Rodas added serious.  
  
"SURE!!!" the others snickered.  
  
  
  
After the queens explanations to the working of the ship and after blastoff all hung aimlessly around.  
  
"How can we convince them to come?" Rock loudly wondered. "I know." Odal stated proud. "We use Seles, you have a cute butt!" "HEY! That might be true but I won't act so cheap." the woman spat indignant. The gang snickered at her expense.  
  
"But why not? You do it all the time with us!" Odal added confused. "Hai, but not to aliens. That's disgusting, just like the way you think!" she smacked his head and flopped into a corner, sulking.  
  
"Me thinks seconds he stumble to Storn and flopped near him, hugging a black eye. "She really doesn't want too." "Don't worry about it, we'll find another hooker." he stated. Furious and red Seles stamped over and slammed with both fists into his head. "TAKE THAT BACK! NO WONDER FERIA IS MAD AT YOU, YOUR an asshole!!" "Yeah, I wished Feria could see that, my ass I mean." They laughed loudly as Oraz moved nearer.  
  
"Well?" he asked, waving the gang closer. Storn glanced down. "Well what?" "How was it?" "Was what?" in coir they yelled.  
  
"THE SEX!" "What sex? I had no sex!" Seles snorted bemused. "You have absolutely no idea how women work." suddenly inching back with a bunch of interested guys peering at her.  
  
"Give us some tips then!" they yelled. The woman who looked like a double of the long dead Celipa smirked bold. "Oh? Tips ne? Alright..." a few hours later... "And then that guy did..." Oraz bend to pick up his bear bottle as Seles propped her finger in his but. He sat rigid as the gang laughed.  
  
"GROSS!!!" they all agreed. Seles pulled her finger back out and frowned. "I agree. WATER! KAMI! You seriously smell!" Oraz pulled her to the group peering cross down at her drunk laughing face.  
  
"Seles? Don't ever do that again unless your planning to go all the way!" she snickered hiccuping. "You liked?" "That's besides the point!" sensually she curled around him. "All the way ne? Can do, but the Chikyuu way, I'm curious..." He shook his head hard as the others laughed. "NO! That's disgusting!" rolling away from her he sulked between Rock and Remi.  
  
"AWWW...poor Oraz...all sexually frustrated..." She sung and snickered as Remi and Rock elbowed the poor Oraz.  
  
  
  
-Back at Chikyuu-sei...-  
  
"You won't be without orders either. We soon will have more people here and they need a spot to rest too. You'll be the leaders over that project." Sula groaned.  
  
"Whoopee, more digging." she stated far from enthusiastic. 


	17. 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
3 weeks later the 4 groups arrived at the first base. Changing their signature in common troops of the army. Feria had managed that soon enough. Landing at once they waited for their doors to go open. Stunned the soldiers watched as from each capsule an intimidating SAIYAN? Stepped out, raising their palm and blasting them into oblivion.  
  
"CUT THE COM!!!" Feria yelled, all beams blasted the communications centre to bits as Aran growled in annoyance.  
  
"NEXT TIME MY TEAM WILL FIX THAT!" Shrugging Feria nodded. What ever, as all spread to do their assignment.  
  
Storn stumbled into a familiar face. Stunned the two eyed the other.  
  
"Bjorn?" he stammered. The cook nodded thrilled. "YOU GREW! I thought you were dead!" The elder man slapped Storn's arm happily, as around them Saiyan herded people around, other buildings exploding and screams pierced the air.  
  
"Yeah you too, your belly grew too much ne? Look we've come to take along some personnel to a hidden base, interested?" He nodded. "You bet, the newest ice-jin is just a kid, and boy does he mess about." "Well we found the prince who's now king, and the planet is peace full enough. But we lack a cook as Seles declined." Seles stuck her tong out while chasing a man around. Bjorn grinned.  
  
"Well if you stop nagging my men I'll talk them into coming. GUYS IT'S ALRIGHT! COME HERE!" the loud voice of the cook calmed the hysterical group and soon hiding soldiers were killed from the group as their chef informed them of the deal. 7 Immediately agreed in coming and were shown to the ship. The rest scattered again as A female said she'd show them the way to the science division. The green haired teen ran with them through hallways where red light flashed. Slamming a button she identified herself. The doors opened and overwhelmed the science department dropped things they had been holding.  
  
"By Kami, we did our jobs as best as we could!" The senior stated helpless. Storn smirked. "Is that so? Willing to work for us instead? We're a small group but multiplying fast and we need good scientists." curious the elderly man strolled to Storn, peering at him through glasses.  
  
"Hmm, old uniforms...about 20 years old ne? What a disgrace." impatient Storn nodded.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Move it gang." "WAIT our projects!" A younger yelled, cradling a machine.  
  
Anan ran inside panting a bit. "What a jazz! Okay, what has to come?" The young man held his machine tighter. "My baby!" Shrugging Anan walked over, Odal pulled the hysterical boy away as Anan capsulised it. Snicking the boy cradled the small thing.  
  
"What did you do!!!" "It's fine! Hold it if it makes you feel better, saves me the indexing. Were down to 20 minutes gang. Just capsulise the whole room. Do we have doctors here?"  
  
"I am one." "A healing one?" he shook his head annoyed. "This isn't the sickbay young man." Storn groaned. Putting the senior on his back. "Direct me!"  
  
He stopped before a locked door. Handing the shaking senior to Rodas, as the man settled his glasses better. "Don't die on us now old man, we need more scientists." Rodas snarled. The old man slapped his cheek.  
  
"Behave! I won't die just yet young boy!" blankly Rodas blinked. "What do you know, an old man with guts." The senior grunted. "And your Saiyan's, I thought you all were dead!" "Short story, we are not. Okay, DOCTORS AND NURSES FOLLOW ME! Better working conditions and stuff!" Mater yelled. Bold a nurse rose and stalked to him.  
  
"Finally. Well then I quit this junk!" daftly tossing her work coat on the ground stamping on it hateful. "Is that new ice-jin that bad?" Rock wondered. The head of the section quit hiding and calmed the furious nurse.  
  
"Yes, he has the tendency to clear whole bases if a corner of a hallway isn't properly cleaned." Rock laughed. "Well then I hope he won't visit our base! Not that he'd be welcome or anything."  
  
"By Kami, this looks like an evacuation! And why did you find this sooner then me?" Feria growled at Storn who smirked.  
  
"I asked. Hehehe." Stomping on his foot she and her team asked the doctors what they wanted along and capsulised it. Time was up and all blasted off to the next target. "I haven't had this much fun in months!" Marel yelled from Aran's team. Things ran smoother in the next campaign. The command tower wasn't blown up this time, and all personnel was shot in the bases, own capsules towards the base on Chikyuu-sei.  
  
3 weeks later Vegeta eyed the radar horrified as he called Sula and Solar inside.  
  
"Look..." He pointed shaky at the screen where more then 200 capsules headed straight to the planet. The signatures had been modified into friendly ones. That were the divisions???  
  
"No way..." Solar groaned. They numbers were a bit more then expected. And they just finished... "Don't say a work Vegeta, were on it. GANG shovels and pick axes again!"  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Bura, Trunks, Gokou, Chi-chi, Gohan every body watched as the first capsules started crashing. In clouds of dust more and more rained down. The loud slams echoing through the valley, as all created big craters around the mountain. At one point fifty came down at once. After 10 full minutes 4 landed with obvious marks. Howling Wolf heads. When had they put that on them? Vegeta used his scouter to zoom in and blinked at the five base marks, and the death count. They had seen too many movies...since when were capsules submarines? Or aeroplane's? Soon they opened and Vegeta waved the other Saiyan's to fly the new additions up. Gokou happily helped too and brought up more then 30 at a time. Trunks and Gohan helped as well. Storn and Aran dragged two big containers with capsules up and presented them to Vegeta who waved them inside.  
  
"You over did it!" he stated soar at Storn who shrugged. "You didn't specify a maximum. I take it we have enough now?" Vegeta shook his head tired as he glance up it the face of an elderly man, turning back to Storn who was down the hall.  
  
"Couldn't you have picked more younger ones?" Angry the old man peered up, cradling a bunch of capsules in his shaking arms.  
  
"You young ingrates! Hmm, don't I know you?" he squinted his eyes a bit. "Professor Zorn?" Vegeta stammered amazed. "Hai, I know! Your the king! You look pretty young though, and what happened to your beard??"  
  
"That was my Tousan!" "Young Vegeta? AHHH now I see!!!" he bobbed his head beaming. "You turned into a fine young man."  
  
"But I thought you were killed during the explosion?!" the man shook his head. "Seminar on Rothas. My brother did."  
  
"Lucky devil. Well get inside. It's good to see you again!" the professor grunted. "Wait till I tell you about the chibi ice-jin." shuffling inside Vegeta shook his head amazed. The old coot managed to stay alive somehow, always. He'd be conveniently out of a lab when it exploded, or was behind a just devised shield when it happened. Only bruised or cut a bit while others were killed. Oh yes, he had a whole rep.  
  
4 hours later, all had been send to their work places to install themselves. Most complaining about the crude working spaces. The Chef was very happy with his new though dusty kitchens, three times bigger then he was used too. Then again, knowing Saiyan's and their 'healthy' appetite...  
  
Suddenly the com was activated and Vegeta's voice sounded through the complex.  
  
"To all you present in this complex, as you have noticed Saiyan's are far from being extinct. We have made this new base, and you are chosen to work with us. Just continue with your original task, instead for as I heard, cursed Ice-jin. In time we will defeat him, and yes in your life time. Vegeta out."  
  
After a 2 weeks scuffling about, finding their spots Vegeta was very content with how things were going. The science division was at full power and already a new armour was fabricated in test models. Saiyan's were training in gravity chambers, others blasted off on short food finding missions. Until now always plundering others bases owned by the enemy army. It happened almost daily a bunch looked for trouble by nagging a stronger group of enemy ships. Limping back in their ships after victory. The sickbay usually had 3 to 4 hurt Saiyan's, the science division improving the capsule models into fighters, and the engineers fixing them back up. Sula still was bored stiff with a nice tummy that she seriously disliked. Feria and Storn still ready to kill each other even if time was running out, Solar gossipping about their daily confrontations. Vegeta sometimes spending days at the capsule grounds to keep Bulma happy. Gokou was a usual sight as he sparred with 5 at a time. The five usually ending up for brief visits at the sickbay as well. Gohan only came in the weekends with Videl who liked the Saiyan's enough to hang around, getting taught some handy moves in the process. Satan only visited once as all knew he was a fraud. And the other Z Senshi didn't dare to come near the unpredictable colony.  
  
Above, Dende kept a close eye on what they did, relieved they nagged the other army instead of harassing humans. Knowing the rep of Vegeta-sei he could live with the colony just fine, as long as the enemy army wouldn't discover they lived on Chikyuu-sei. That was his biggest concern. 


	18. 17

Chapter 17  
  
In the canteen now hung a map with the known universe scattered with red dots. All were target bases and some picked them out using darts. A score sheet was kept as well, each team kept it's score by plundered bases. When a rival had more scores, the avenging group sometimes was weeks away before returning, and the game started all over again. Even Gokou was with them on the list with his battles, starting with red ribbon army to Cell. And all moaned at his ki levels. Gokou gloated every time he saw a face fell because of them.  
  
But ranking high on the list was Vegeta still. And he swore he new every single one. The best offcourse was Freeza and Napa who had been toasted. Feria particularly found that fact hilarious. Even more when she heard her own brother kicked his butt around first. Gohan, Videl, Trunks even Bura with a cat fight. And below in a very small lettering were the earth warriors. Only because Gokou insisted. And Gohan wanted piccolo as well. Every time a sticker was pasted over stated green bean that Gohan ripped off every visit. Hollering at the person responsible and kicking his or her butt around. Yelling about insulting his Sensei.  
  
The Chef was the only one allowed to change the ratings. And next to the map was a life sized picture of the now laughed at Chibi Ice-jin, who had called himself supreme ruler of the universe. It really was only a chibi. Smaller then even Freeza had been. The photo had been put on the wall with a piece of plastic over it as every time his appearance was altered for the worse. Feeling so sorry for his lack of testicles they usually added some first, before giving him a more muscular appearance. The females on the other hand figured he was no a man but a girl. So they sometimes had a round breasted fe/male. Apart from the mission, the guard was very important. Two guards in the throne room in full armour. And on strategic places the remaining 3 per group. Shifting each week, if one was on a mission they had two weeks to catch up later. As there were 6 teams the 6th had 5 weeks for missions and training.  
  
Back to the throne room was Sula on the carpet, tossing up nuts in her mouth. Thoroughly bored. Now 6 to 7 months pregnant the whole colony fussed about her. Almost like no one saw a pregnant female before. Usually a female would go on missions for 7 months before staying home. But she'd been grounded from day 1. Administration was a drag. Oh sure, they had now a couple of secretaries, but she did mission profiles and such. Usually fun but it was getting old and boring. Vegeta tolerated almost anything she did. Sometimes not showing in the throne room for mission profiles but walking through the complex, annoying others instead. Irritating doctors until they started talking about their projects, she quickly fled and nagged some others. Holding a close eye on her team who temporarily joined Solar or others when needed or just because a mission looked fun.  
  
"Vegeta? Why did the chicken cross the road?" the king peered at her from his books. "I don't care." and concentrated writing again. She sighed. "Vegeta? What is an ice-jin without balls?" Stunned he blinked before glancing annoyed down.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for riddles.' "Screwed." she stated snickering. Even Vegeta smirked. "Your right, now Shuddup." concentrating on the law book again.  
  
"Vegeta?" "What?!" "Never mind..." moody he closed the book. "Annoying...well what?" "No never mind, I don't want to disturb." "Oh please, you have been 'disturbing' me for the last months! Spit it out!"  
  
"It's nothing." he sighed. Stubborn. "Alright." Opening his book again. She blinked huh? "Then again...it is sort of important." Loudly sighing Vegeta again closed the book. Pregnant females were a bitch! Beaming she glanced up at his highly irritated face.  
  
"WELL?" "Oh you, weren't finished yet? Never mind." "SULA!" "Okay, because you insist." The guards snickered a bit. Amazing how females worked men. "One I'm bored." He grunted.  
  
"Never noticed before." he stated sarcastic. "Well your the king aren't you? FIX IT!" "And the second?" he asked instead. "Feria still isn't pregnant. Their still fighting." he sighed. "Still?" he mulled it through before beaming. "You fix it." opening his book he ignore the shout.  
  
"WHAT?! I'm a warrior not a match maker!" "I gave you a direct order Sula." He stated calm, glancing down. "What? ORDER THIS!" she stuck her middle finger up and darted out of the room flinching at Vegeta's anger roaring. Behind her she hear Vegeta barking at the guards to get her back. NO WAY! HELP? Running through the hallways she ran to the ramp, ramming against someone's back, who quickly turned and caught her before she fell. Glancing up she sighed relieved.  
  
"Vegeta, pissed, did something stupid! Help!" Feria sighed, already furious because of a recent fight with Storn who started to push her allot lately. "Follow me." She took off still in the tunnel, shrugging Sula followed her as angry Saiyan's had to duck as they passed overhead. Both looked like they were launched from the mountain as they exited. Sula activated a scatterer as they both hid in the sunlight. Below them the two guards peered all sides but couldn't locate them.  
  
"SULA!!!! IT'S NOT LIKE HE'LL KILL YOU, HE NEEDS YOU!" Sula, holding on to Feria's armour to be enveloped in the sort of shield shook her head. No way! They moved back and forth a bit but couldn't locate her, after 14 minutes they gave up and returned inside. Sula sighed deep.  
  
"What did you do?" Feria wondered. She received a middle finger. "That, in Vegeta's face?" ashamed Sula glanced at her boots as Feria shook her head. "Stupid idiot. He'll be very pissed for a long time. I know, believe me." "Yeah and the worst is, Solar left today for a 2 week mission. Usually he fixes it." "Well I'm not in a diplomatic mood anyway, if I see his face I'll kill him on the spot." Sula blinked.  
  
"You'd kill Vegeta?" "NO, that baka." Sula nodded understanding. "Storn..." Feria hissed. "Don't say that name!" she inched back a bit as Feria turned red again. "Okay...sorry! Hormone shop here, SORRY!" Sula couldn't help herself when she started to sniff. Sighing strained Feria took her hand.  
  
"I know, I snapped a bit to hard." "He's going to kill me!" she whimpered. Feria shrugged. "Out of sight, out of mind I always say. Lets go to my hiding spot."  
  
"Hiding spot?" Sula whimpered sobbing. Feria nodded. "How do you do this IT still lives, I need to cool off one every other day." Taking Sula's hand tight in her they blasted off. Across lakes and woods they flew, Sula still crying even when Feria landed in thick woods, pulling her inside a hidden cave under a waterfall.  
  
"Now push your ki down like Kakarott taught." Feria ordered, nodding she complied and sat down on a moss bed, with twigs and leafs. Silent they sat there for a few minutes, Feria's scouter softly beeped as Sula's eyes widened in horror. In the down pouring waterfall were the contours of Vegeta. Quickly holding Sula's mouth Feria thought quickly. Now what! She didn't want to hand in Sula, nor did she want him to know her hiding spot.  
  
Pulling a mumbling Sula with her through the waterfall, Vegeta peered inside and saw nothing. And pulled back again as Feria darted back inside with Sula in a steel grip, still holding her mouth to shut up her whimpering. They heard Vegeta growl and mumble to himself that he knew something was here. Inhaling Feria blasted a light ki-ball inside the cave just as Vegeta peered inside again ad they baled out. A whole bat colony was disturbed and raced at the kings head who blinked stunned. Pulling out, Feria and Sula dripping wet entered with their heads flat on the ground as the remainder of the bats fled out. Vegeta swatted some bats away as he flew away.  
  
Feria exhaled relieved. Sula stopped whimpering and blinked. Nice move! Struggling lose she eyed her friend next to her who sighed deep.  
  
"I have to remember that one..." Feria smiled back. "I had to think fast."  
  
"No shit! Well done, you just managed to fool the king!" both snickered content. At dusk Feria returned with her hunting rewards, Sula had wanted to join but felt too tired after her mood changes. Pulling down a gazelle Feria grabbed a leg and toasted it with her ki, instead of making a fire. Smoke could be detected. Smelling the food Sula quickly woke and grabbed it greedy from Feria's hands.  
  
"Sure, snatch away." she stated soar. Sula gnawed happy on the flesh. "I just did." she stated with a stuffed mouth. Just as Feria wanted to eat too an orange suit appeared before them.  
  
"Kakarott? AW just go away?" he pulled his hand from his forehead and eyed the couple. "I just found you. Vegeta is a bit worried about you Sula." Sula whimpered again. Rising and hugging his waist.  
  
"Don't tell!!! He'll surly kill me!" she shrieked. Feria sighed embarrassed as Gokou turned a bit red. Trying to get her off. But failed when she dug her nails in his skin. "OUCH! Do you mind!?"  
  
"Nice BRO, but NO, you're the only one who can hold Vegeta at bay!" "Sure just count me out." Feria added monotone, continuing her dinner. "I only just managed to fool him. Don't mind me." Sula sighed.  
  
"Feria did a great job sending him off again, but ah...that won't work with you ne?" Feria snickered. "I don't have any bats left anyhow." confused Gokou eyed his sister who shrugged smirking. "Don't ask."  
  
"And a...Vegeta is not, I quote 'worried', no he's furious at me!" Sula continued. "Why would he be? Your one of his best friends!" Gokou defended. "Because I did this?" she smirked silly as she have him the finger. Gokou blinked. "I see...you can put that down now..." blushing she complied. "Hey! Kakarott! Dinner?" Shrugging he flopped down as Sula left him alone.  
  
"Sure. Chi-chi's off to Bulma anyway, Goten on a date..." handing him just toasted meat they ate in silence. "Feria? You never did tell about Tousan..." Gokou started. "What's there to tell, he lived and then got killed by Freeza." Gokou nodded. "I know...but how was he? What was he like?" he added.  
  
"To start, we Saiyan's have a nice theory about life and death, either you live or your dead. And usually the dead aren't discussed." Sula stated, to explain Feria's crude answer. She elbowed Feria. "Come on, he does want to know..." she sighed before stretching.  
  
"Alright, Tousan ne? He was...protective um...nice...very good in story telling..." she smirked as she remembered more. She never gave it much thought, it was so long ago. "But most important I think you should know is that at the very last conversation, minutes before he died, he said I should take care of you. He did care about you, you know." Gokou nodded.  
  
"I think I always new, sort off. Like when I fought with Freeza, before I turned super Saiyan for the first time. He was there." Feria's eyes widened.  
  
"He was? Did you hear him talk?" Gokou nodded. "Hai, he said I should avenge the whole Saiyan race for what Freeza did. I sometimes wonder what he was like, and then you came. But we never had the time to discuss." 


	19. 18

Chapter 18 Reminiscence  
  
"Say Feria? Remember how we taped during their visits? Do you have it still in your scouter?" Sula wondered. Interested Gokou glanced up. Feria thought deep.  
  
"I should have it somewhere...wait a sec." Tapping into her database she scrolled though old mission data, dates and finally the last conversation they had. "I have the last conversation, I should have the movies we made as well..." Excited Gokou crept closer to her, could he see?? Shoving him off her lap Feria continued scrolling the database. She smirked. "Alright I compiled it. It will be a 8 hour movie I think. Some pieces movie and sound, some only sound." tapping one last command she put the thing on the around where if formed a coin shaped thing.  
  
"Computer activate compilation 1."  
  
"Activating." Bewildered Gokou eyed around him. The whole cave now looked like a...canteen?" Beside him were Feria and Sula and in front of him was his image? Only it had a scar.  
  
"Your Tousan." Sula whispered as the movie started. Around was loud chatting in Saiyan, laughing and fist slamming on tables.  
  
"So these are the new trinkets? I can't believe a chibi made this..." suddenly his Tousan's head really close up. Gokou leaned back as Feria and Sula snickered. Feria started to explain.  
  
"This was the first day Tousan saw the new scouters I made. And he didn't believe I made them. You'll get the point after he and Tora, Sula's Tousan tell their favourite story. They just came back from a long mission."  
  
"Come in here, I waited long enough." Acting hurt Bardock patted his armour. Little Feria snickering shook her head.  
  
"Make me." Bardock smirked bold as the others snickered. A teenage Radditz plopped next to Bardock ruffling Feria's hair who swatted at him annoyed. Radditsu acted hurt as he rose and seemed to walk away again. But he didn't Feria and the others saw him sneak behind the bench his Tousan sat and nodded at Feria. Suddenly grabbing Bardock around the throat he pulled him laughing back as Feria jumped Bardock and starting to tickle him all over, ending the feast by toasting his nose." Gokou grinned as Bardock rose indignant.  
  
"Devil spawn! Is that really mine?" the whole team and chibi's laughed and nodded. The scene faded out into a dark room with 7 small chibi's in a circle.  
  
--- Sula blinked. "You taped a pack meeting?" "I forgot it was running." "Yeah right..."  
  
"I wanted to keep it for prosperity, like now for Kakarott!" "SURE!" "Oh Shuddup and watch." "Is that...and that?" amazed Gokou pointed at a young boy with a flaming hairdo.  
  
"Hai, that's Vegeta, on his left me, on his right Sula, then on her right Anan, Aran, Solar and Barf." "Barf?" he wondered. "Storn!" Sula stated avoiding a slap. "Are you still quarrelling?" Feria nodded moody. Gokou frowned as the taped chibi's started to talk. -  
  
"Freeza's beginning to annoy Tousan. Or rather concern him. Remember when I showed you to him and that baka was there? Well he wants the pack to remain hidden from him. We're just friends, nothing more, got it?" All nodded at the prince who looked very serious.  
  
*** "Was he always this serious?" Gokou asked. "NAH, just wait and see," Feria stated snickering. Sula eyed her. "No...you didn't..." Feria nodded.  
  
"Hai, that too. I liked playing with the camera." The image shifted to a dark crawling space it seemed. Feria was panting as she squirming through it. Interested Sula leaned in. This she couldn't remember.  
  
"When did you do this?" "Oh, when ah...ah...well I sort of did this on my own." Was the timid response. ***  
  
The image shifted into a hall below, it had banners draping down and in the back below was an adult Vegeta with...beard? Gokou took this as Vegeta's Tousan. The very first time he saw the old king! - "So If I'd still be on Vegeta-sei that would be my king?" The girls eyed the other counting. "I guess...yeah. I think so." Sula stated. Feria nodding. ***  
  
The movie continued, Feria zoomed in on two standing there, it were the backs of Zarbon and Dodoria. With Freeza before them.  
  
"Zippy, dodo, MOVE." She hissed. But they didn't. Grouchy she wriggled back and crawled to a next hole, nearly dropping down. "KUSO! I hope no one heard that...what is up this time oh high and mighty rat?" she zoomed in on the now visible king and Freeza.  
  
"So, I thought some mission 'excursion' might do well for the boy." Freeza stated. "He's not a BOY, he's the heir to this throne!" "Is that so? A piece of furniture? RISE!" stunned the king peered at Freeza. "What did you say?!" "I said...GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR!" "I am the leader of this PLANET, and NO ONE TELLS ME TO GET OFF THIS THRONE!" "IS THAT SO?" Freeza turned around and blasted all the guards into oblivion. "Still not willing?" he nearly sung as the king grabbed his arm rests tightly. Feria gasped.  
  
"S...super elites...he just blasted..." She whispered. "Thirty super elites?" unbelieving she zoomed closer on the burned remains. ***  
  
Gokou sat rigid as he watched on, Sula just as stiff, this all was new to her as well...  
  
"And you forgot to tell the pack this?" she glanced at Feria who slumbered a bit. "I couldn't show this to Vegeta, I didn't have the heart. "True." Beside Feria Gokou flexed his muscles into a starting fit. "That wasn't fair...they didn't do a thing!" Feria tapped his leg to pull him out of it, it was just a hologram! "Don't get up! DON'T!" he ordered. Feria and Sula blinked at the other. Was he dense or what... ***  
  
"I will not." The king stated, tucking his shock away under an angry face. "Well...then there is only one way to make you." Freeza stated coyly. Walking to the stiff king. Stubborn the king sat still as Freeza ascended the dais and leaned down in the kings face. Feria turned her volume up to hear.  
  
"You are all just stupid monkey's, and if you think I'll be thwarted by stupid monkeys your wrong...now I ask you for the last time 'nicely'. Get...out...of...this...chair..." The king shook his head. Gritting his teeth Freeza grabbed his collar as the king tried to hit him. His hand was caught and broken, with the broken hand Freeza threw him out of the chair and flopped inside it himself. Chuckling, installing himself while the king cradled his hand down the carpet.  
  
"Ooooh...all nice and warm...you shouldn't have..." Freeza laughed cruel as Zarbon and Dodoria snickered. ***  
  
Gokou turned Super Saiyan and smacked into the wall before Feria could stop him. "KAKAROTT! He's dead! You can't help him, it's just a hologram!" Frozen Sula gulped. "He tossed the king out? I see why you didn't showed us this part..." she muttered shocked. Meanwhile Gokou's aura flared up and down.  
  
"But that isn't FAIR!" he yelled. "I know that! What do you want to do about it, go to the Chikyuu palace and through their king out so Vegeta can rule the whole planet again? You still can't change the past." Sula had put the movie on pause while Feria tried to calm him down. "BUT!"  
  
"BUT WHAT! When this happened you weren't even BORN!" disgusted Gokou glared at Freeza. "I'm glad I almost killed him and he still died by Saiyan hands!" he spat. Reluctantly allowing Feria to pull him back to the ground, and urging him to power down. Holding his hand she nodded to Sula who activated the movie again. ***  
  
Hurt the king rose, lifting his unharmed left palm. "GET OUT OF MY THRONE!" the doors opened at the newly arrived guards surrounded the king immediately. However the king barked them back. Knowing exactly what Freeza could do to them. Reluctant they complied.  
  
"Oh? Are you making me then? Don't make me laugh." Freeza chuckled. "Oh you already did!" Yelling the king fired his most powerful attack. It hit Freeza straight on but unfazed the alien absorbed it. Laughing at him for his futile effort. Panting the king had to stop. It was useless!  
  
"Aw...poor Vegeta. I told you to get out, you just made it harder on yourself. Silly monkey. Here's the new deal. I will be seated immediately every time I arrive from there." He pointed at the side door of the dais. "And your people are as of this moment, 'my' slaves. Understood?" the king never replied as Freeza rose, waving his henchmen behind him through the side door. Frustrated the king turned to the shocked elites.  
  
"Breath a word of this and die! Now leave me!" They complied, the doors shut tight, and echoed through the hall. The king fell on his knees. Eying his gloved hands.  
  
"I can't believe this..." he stated. "Oh...my king..." Feria whispered sobbing. ***  
  
Sula started sobbing too, Feria pulled her against her as Kakarott got angry again. Great two time bombs. ***  
  
"WHY! WHY AFTER ALL THESE CENTURIES! WE ALWAYS WERE STRONGER! AND FREE, WHY IS FATE SO HARD ON US, ALL WE TRY IS SURVIVE! The impossible has happened" he added soft. "The Saiyan's...have been defeated...put in chains...how could I tell them...I can't...Father? I shamed you...I swore I'd take care of our people...and this is my legacy to my son? The throne...a throne that stands for what we are...fighters...warriors...pride...well what do we have left...pride? It's only a charade, just like our supposed power?"  
  
***  
  
Gokou started to talk back to the king. "No we aren't. I turned super Saiyan, your son did too...we beat him!" the girls gave up on telling him this was old. And only a hologram. He didn't believe them anyway. Still sad, and empathic Sula sought refuge with Feria who wasn't holding thing together as well as she would have liked. The king's spirit breaking...how could one on feel for him at a moment like that... ***  
  
The king yelled at the empty room.  
  
"WHY! A throne seated by kings before me, better capable of protecting them then I have...well he will never sit on that ever again...and neither will I..." Loading he yelled with pain in his voice as he blasted the throne to fragments. They spat in all directions, even cutting his face. Absent he wiped it off with his glove, before looking at his own red blood, staining it. He started to laugh.  
  
"The fool...perhaps this was the best thing to happen after all..." he laughed harder. "Our blood will be his downfall. Even now my son surpasses me in strength. I'll bide my time Freeza. A thousand years has already nearly passed, a super Saiyan will be born...and it will be my son. He'll be your down fall. Oh you want him so badly? Then take him, send him to any mission you want. He'll only get stronger, and stronger..." he rose again full of life and royal.  
  
"WE'LL BEAT YOU! SAIYAN'S HAVE NEVER BEEN DEFEATED, AND THEY WON'T START NOW EITHER!" ***  
  
The image faded as all needed a moment to recover, so Sula hit the pause again. "Wow." was all she managed. "I wished I would have known this earlier, I would have kicked his but so hard!" Gokou stated feisty. All pumped up with adrenaline. "You already did..." Feria stated. "Yeah..I know, but I would have harder you know?" He hopped around on his feet. "We'll can't fix that now, can you." His spirits dropped. "Your...your right..." Sula tried to cheer him up. "But the king knew you would come. He spoke of you, just had the wrong name..." Gokou nodded. "Your right. Lets see more. Is there more?" "You bet, Sula if you please?" Sula nodded and hit the play. 


	20. 19

Chapter 19  
  
  
  
The cinema continued in the cave...The scene radically changediInto a purple sky planet, little Feria and Sula glanced around nervous.  
  
"TOUSAN!!! I saw something move!" Sula pointed at some bushes as Tora strolled over. "Yep, there is something there. So?" "So what?" "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Make it stop moving?" Tora sighed. "What do they teach kids these days?" both young girls beamed. "If something is moving, and it isn't a friend, KILL IT! ATTACK!" both blasted off and ducked blasting with closed eyes into the pointy bushes, they crashed against the others as a frightened rabbit hopped away. They moaned painfully.  
  
"Tousan? I'm STUCK!" Sula wailed. "Tousaaaaannnn! I'm stuck too, and it was needles!" Bardock and Tora laughed.  
  
"These aren't needles! But thorns!" they laughed more but didn't offer assistance. "That's a matter of opinion!" Feria bellowed back. HAI, they HURT! Get us out! Or me first... OUCH how can you still BITE!"  
  
"Bloody traitor! OHHH, help me first, leave Feria stuck!" "Just a loss for words ne? SO YOU BITE!?" Sula yelled back. The bush shook a bit before the two wailed in pain. Hiccuping the two men made it to the bushes and fished a chibi out. "Deeply scratched the couple clung to their laughing Tousan's. Both red in shame.  
  
*** "Man I was never that stupid." Gokou snickered. Remembering that event all to well Sula slapped Feria. "Why did you save that!" "I HAVE NO IDEA!" Gokou wriggled between the two and put his arm around them. "Because it's fun to see, aw come on, admit it! I mean two Saiyan chibi's, chasing a rabbit into a throne bush and blindly attack, bush wins!" grudgingly they smirked. ***  
  
The scene changed again, this time into a bedroom with Feria and Sula cuddled against Tora and Bardock.  
  
'Who's turn was it?" Bardock wondered. "I forgot." Feria snickered. "As usual. Your turn Tousan." Sula stated.  
  
"Oh...okay...lets see..." "One with your super attack!" both girls pushed. Bardock rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I can't wait!" he snicked. Celipa strolled inside, leaning against the wall. "Is it his 'special all mighty planet destroyer attack'?" The girls nodded, totally convinced Tora could do that. Celipa laughed giddy, flopping between them  
  
"You mean that, 3000 kilometre wide, special cannon beam?" Tora turned a bit red. "HAI." he snapped. "Now get off! If you don't want to listen that's FINE." "Oh this? I wouldn't miss this for all the ale on Vegeta-sei! Do begin, don't mind me." She beamed up at him as he liked to kick her away instead.  
  
"Alright. Well we were on Hertena-sei. And the team was in BIG trouble. Great slimly swamp creatures, not fit for consumption by the way, and they absorbed ki JUST LIKE THAT! Can you believe that?  
  
*** Gokou totally inside the story shook his head just as the kids were. ***  
  
"Well we couldn't either, so we tried to kick 'em, and hit 'em, but they absorbed that too, and nearly pulled us inside. And they SMELLED! Unbelievable!" Nasty he peered at innocent blinking Celipa. He put a caring FAKED hand on her.  
  
"And poor Celipa, just after taking a soap bath got pulled inside one. Offcourse we tried to get her out, cause it were swamp creatures remember? Full of water they were. And smelly remember. Well we tried to get her out, and we pulled, and cursed and blasted. But nothing helped." wide eyed the kids gasped, suddenly clinging Celipa. Frowning Celipa peered up as Tora continued.  
  
"Well we fought for minutes, knowing Celipa could hold her breath for a while. But time was running out. So Bardock came up with the idea of using a stick to push her out. But there were no sticks we could use. So we threw rocks and they absorbed them too. Totopus tried to get them on fire, but they were to wet for that. And just then we heard Celipa crying out for help. So I said, Move back a bit, I'll use my super special beam cannon to save Celipa from that nasty and bad swamp thing. And Bardock said it wasn't that bad to be so drastic. He was scared see. And..."  
  
Tora eyed the frowning Bardock. Bold Feria peered at Tora. "I don't believe you, Tousan would never be scared! Your lying! Making it up as you go! Tora paled. "Um... perhaps it was Totopus then. It was all hectic remember."  
  
"Well Totopus was scared and I was concerned for Celipa." Bardock saved Tora's butt as Feria accepted that and continued hugging Celipa.  
  
"So...where was I? Oh yes my attack. Well I loaded quickly and warned them one more time to let Celipa go. And they just laughed watery. And that sounded STRANGE! And so I aimed and said to Celipa to be aware I was starting my attack, and she started screaming and cursing for me to be careful, because she just had her hair done, and it was already too short for her liking. I screamed hard and my blast dried all water in the swamp monsters, and they crumbled into a pile....JUST LIKE THAT! And out of one Celipa stepped and hugged be. But I shoved her away, cause she smelled just like those swamp things, and they smelled bad remember?"  
  
The kids already had dived back to their Tousan's sniffing frowning. "And we returned back here. And that was it."  
  
"Ante Celipa? Did you bathe? It still smells funny." Sula muttered. Soar Celipa glared at Tora as Feria as usual concurred.  
  
"All that because I dropped your dish plate...talk about holding grudges..." Celipa spat. The scene changed into the same crawl space as before.  
  
***  
  
"My, my I remember Tora's bed time stories really well..." Three Saiyan's froze as the voice sounded behind them. Sula hit pause and inched behind Gokou.  
  
"Sula? Don't worry it was a stupid request, and I doubt it would have helped. So...movie night ne?" Vegeta crossed his arms bemused.  
  
"Way back then you two were sweet brats, too bad something went wrong." Feria snickered as behind her Gokou snatched Sula's middle finger again.  
  
"Yeah, we met you. Care to join?" He frowned at Feria. "Bold aren't we?" she nodded.  
  
"Yep your in my house. I rule." Vegeta shrugged and plopped down grabbing a piece of meat and urged them to continue. Slowly Sula relaxed and saw him sit down next to Feria while she still sat on Kakarott's other side. Just in case he changed his mind. Vegeta snickered.  
  
"The espionage tapes ne?" Gokou blinked. "You did that?" he asked Feria who shrugged. "I had my orders." "Hai, mine. She was the most compact and quickest crawler we had." Vegeta added as Feria smirked proud. ***  
  
Below she zoomed in on the king and his advisor Zorn, one of his pack.  
  
"I really don't want to go through with all that, 'all hail Freeza-puke- sama junk, and all because he blew up his 50th planet? You know I had to call back Saiyan's from 174 campaign? It's NUTS, he wasn't us to clear planets and celebrate his grandness...we're no gods!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta, it will be over in a day..." The king snorted. "I wish, but no, it has to continue for three blasted days, and what if he blows up a 100? And 150?" "9 days of celebrations?" Zorn tried. The king sighed, finally allowing a small smile.  
  
"Perhaps. Who knows. Meanwhile we're stuck again, aren't we?" "You know...after the 'incident'...be very careful he's much stronger then expected." the king snorted dropping inside his thrown, his cape billowing down.  
  
"I know that! But I will make sure that my son will hate his hide. Some day he'll make him pay for every single time he put us down. Us, the silly monkey's." Brooding the king sighed. The doors opened as Vegeta the prince strolled inside.  
  
"Tousan...Zorn...Tousan I'm bored. And why is pink airhead on our planet?" Looking around he walked to the dais. Good no Freeza. The king smirked.  
  
"It's a start, ne Zorn? So your bored. Well you won't be for long. We have a party coming up soon. Better dress up and your pack too. I'll see you here at 15.00 hours."  
  
"Let me guess...white sorbet wants something?" the king grinned. "How imaginative, just needs some polish. Hai, your correct, FREEZA indeed wants something. A paraded...for three days. And I'm afraid you're just as stuck with him as I during that time. So I will allow your pack to sooth the pain a bit."  
  
"NE? What is this! Bribing me? I hate this Tousan!" Peeved the king peered at him. "Ingrate, should I just keep you there instead then? No pack?" "Um...no...it will do. But I won't like it. Just so you know." "Hai I know. Now move and get into your gala armour."  
  
The movie continued to see the seven lined up before the kings dais as Freeza entered. Reluctantly the king rose, the kids re aligning before the king again as the hated alien sat down.  
  
"Warm again, amazing how warm blooded you Saiyan's are...your too kind." behind the king Zorn softly spoke to the king to keep it cool as the smaller pack tried to calm down Vegeta. ***  
  
"I remember this...the first time I saw my Tousan rise for that piece of space dust." Feria gulped and didn't say a thing as Vegeta glared nasty at Gokou who eyed him empathic. "WHAT! There is more isn't there!" He reached for the hologram projector but Feria was amazingly quick now. Cradlings it tightly.  
  
"No, I mean...yes there is more, but I won't show it. So either sit down now and watch the rest or...um...I'll um...BREAK IT HERE AND NOW!" stunned Vegeta eyed up at her.  
  
"That scouter you made and cherished for 20 years? Just like that?" she nodded stiff. "JUST LIKE THAT! I swear it Vegeta!" He glanced at Sula who was just as amazed as he was at this radical change of heart. Then Sula turned away. None of her business. Even if she was convinced Vegeta had to right to see that part where his father broke down. Gokou glanced from Feria to Vegeta.  
  
"Can we watch on?" Oh he knew it sounded stupid and egoistical but this was like a check mate...Feria holding the machine between her palms, ready to crush it if Vegeta even move an inch towards her.  
  
"Is it that important?" Vegeta asked bewildered. "Hai, it would change your view for ever on someone you care about, I won't allow it." he looked through her like glass.  
  
"I see. Well continue where we left off then." He would bide his time. It would still be in there. 


	21. 20

Chapter 20  
  
In the movie they were outside, there were two suns shining down. The pack were on a dais, a moody Vegeta between them. As usual flanked by Feria and Sula. The others stood attention while the kids yawned and leaned on the other bored. The king walked up behind them with Freeza. The kings face turned stormy while peering at a seemingly oblivious Freeza. Quickly kicking Storn and Anan who jumped attention the others did also. Below them drums started, and in parade thousands of Saiyan's marched in line, in full armours. First the super elites, elites, firs class, second, and third. Feria and Sula waved as Tora and Bardock stiffly marched by. Paper, in different colours drifted down like snow. Freeza turned to the king behind them.  
  
"A bit stiff ne? I'm used to cheering crowds." he stated. The king smouldered. "I cannot help that. Saiyan's are not renowned for cheering." The alien nodded. "Yes, for blowing things up." the image faded out. Obviously of no interest anymore.  
  
*** Vegeta sighed. "And that went on for 3 days. How did we survive that again?" before he could continue the next part started. ***  
  
In a canteen of sorts the 7 were laughing their heads off, all having his and her own ton with ale. All dunking under on cue.  
  
"He should come more often!" Anan stated lulling around with his head. Very drunk. "S...speak for you's selves." Vegeta stammered. "I hates it. Attention! DUNK!" and all went under again before rising snickering. In came Bardock and Tora, holding the other wavering.  
  
"HEY! Our brats!" Tora sung, waving a bit at Sula who waved back and disappeared under the booze again. "WHERE'S THE GANG?" Totopus roared, walking unsteady inside with a snoring Celipa over one shoulder. Over the other Radditsu. Lulling a bed time song incoherently. Braddock waved him over as they plopped before the tons.  
  
"Where did you brats get those tons?" Vegeta hiccuped. Feria crawled out and tumbled soaking wet on Bardock's head. Rolling further down into his lap. Drunk she beamed up.  
  
"Hiya!" he ruffled her smelly and sticky hair. "Hi kid. So?" Sula crawled out of hers and smacked into the floor before blindly scurrying on all fours to Tora. Lifting up the bottom of his armour before crawling like a bump up like a mouse, finally plopping her head out. Peering with blurry eyes around snickering. Tora flinched a bit.  
  
"Your all wet!" he whined drunk. Sula settled in and nodded. "Hai. And proud of it..."She hiccuped too and laughed because of it.  
  
*** "Oh yes, that's how...I think..." Vegeta added frowning as Gokou blinked. "They allowed kids to get drunk?" "SURE, instead of milk we were fed booze. At least then we'd Shuddup." Sula snickered. ***  
  
The scene changed back to the stage as 7 very unsteady kids tried to form a neat row. The king arrived early and eyed the pack with concern.  
  
"Vegeta? Come here..." Vegeta slowly turned around blinking foggy. "Tousan? Hai, coming." The young prince frowned as he had to take several side ways to arrive before the winching king, who lifted his chin with his glove and moaned.  
  
"Drunk?" happily Vegeta nodded. "Very. Good ne? They too!" Unsteady the pack nodded, holding on to the other to keep standing straight up. The king groaned louder.  
  
"Why me? Well sit down then and stay put. Freeza is on his way now already." Shrugging the prince wobbled back waving the pack down. Grinning the prince and Feria peeked over the edge. Oh...pretty!!! Vegeta suddenly waves wildly with his arms, grabbing Feria and using her to push back, yelping Feria now waved her arms wild to keep her already messed up balance, and toppled down, Sula responded by grabbed her cape being dragged down with her, Vegeta grabbed hers, Anan his, Solar the next. Aran laughed as Storn grabbed Solar'Shrugging he strolled to Storn and held his, grinning as his boots slid closer to the edge. His face turned beaming and totally uncaring at the king who couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Um...king Highness? Im sort of slipping?" He grinned. "Not that it isn't fun or anything, but I'm too drunk to fly...that and the pack is a bit heavy, and I think I hear capes ripping." he snickered some more until he suddenly topped head first down. The king yelped and down after them, soon dragging a while chain of laughing chibi's up. Because laughing made their hands less strong they let go. Frowning the king zapped back and forth, up and down until his arms were cluttered by hiccuping, burping, grinning, snickering and laughing brats. Sweat dropping the king returned to the stage and dropped them unceremoniously down. In a heap 7 pairs of eyes peeked up snickering. Feria and Sula beamed as they struggled out and ran to the edge, in a free fall with hands widely spread they giggling descended. Impatiently the king noticed.  
  
"GUARDS!" he bellowed. Immediately two dove down and returned with two sulking girls. "And I wanted to boost about being saved by the king twice..." Feria complained as they were gently put between the pack.  
  
"Being king is hard enough for the time being Feria, now all sit still and all shut up." Grouchy and sleepy they complied. For the following 10 minutes the parades continued as the kids leaned against the other.  
  
"Lets go inside. I'm tired." Vegeta softly stated. The pack nodded agreeing and one by one they softly and unnoticed crawled away. They mulled through the hallways and stumbled into the empty throne room. Only three guards on either side. Vegeta nearly tripping peered up at them.  
  
"Close the doors and be quiet." two walked away to close the doors as the others stiffly remained standing. Content Vegeta waved the others behind him and ascended the dais, flopping into the throne. "Comfy, get up here, we can finally get some sleep." Shrugging Storn and Solar pushed two drowsy girls up as Vegeta yanked them into the big seat. Next were the four boys, mulling around the a next of kittens they after 15 minutes settled and dozed off.  
  
  
  
The scene faded and returned when the tired king entered, stretching soar before he stopped frozen in his tracks. Running to his throne he peered down at the nest. It was a mingled mess. Sula and Feria curled up like kittens, Vegeta snoring with two arms plopped over them, his feet covered by Solar and Storn, entering the loudest snoring contest. They're tails drooping over Anan and Aran who were about to drop off the edge of the chair.  
  
"Oh Vegeta I forgot..." The startled king whirled around, making certain his cape covered the nest from the aliens sight. He tried to look careless but glanced back and forth to Zorn his pack member and Freeza who strolled towards the king. Zorn got the message and suddenly holding a paper he walked to the king. Acting like he needed a signature. His hand hidden by the paper, darted to the brats, lightly shaking them to stop the snoring. It had effect as...Vegeta sleepy cursed him and turned to his stomach. The girls snarling a bit sleepy. Swatting Vegeta who wriggled closer between them in. In his sleep Vegeta also kicked Storn and Solar in the face who sniffed disgruntled but slept on. And last but on least, Vegeta's last kick made certain Aran was about to fall off. The king felt a small body lightly leaning against his calve, flinching he took a step closer to the throne, pushing him back against the others.  
  
"The Saiyan's, did not line up as correct as yesterday ne? No...they wandered about like it was a flea-market." "Um...well." the king leaned back some more with Zorn spreading his cape wider as Freeza came closer. And tried all that unnoticed. "I will speak to the men about that as soon as possible." Freeza snarled.  
  
"You do that." Whirled around and stalked off. He sighed relieved, turned back to the throne as Zorn barely caught Aran in time. The king crossed his arms pissed. "I really have to speak with this pack...this is intolerable..." soar Zorn nodded as Aran sucked his own thump. His tail coiling around Zorn's wrist like a snake.  
  
"You do that. Even if this is cute...just look at them?!" "Hai, it's a pack alright...put him back would you?" Stunned Zorn did, shoving Vegeta's boot aside. Peeling Aran's tail off. "Call in our pack would you? I need to discuss some things." Nodding Zorn left and returned with 5 other males. They peered touched at the chibi pack, before the king urged them to sit all on the dais with him.  
  
The room fading out and changing into a sterile white room. Feria and Sula strolled to a machine Gokou remembered as a healing tank.  
  
"Stupid Tousan. He shouldn't have hit Napa." Feria growled. Sula shrugged.  
  
*** Vegeta laughed gaily. "I remember that! Napa's version was that Bardock stalked drunk over and just hit him in the crotch! With the words: For old times sake!" confused Gokou eyed the laughing Vegeta. He snickered some more. "At least he didn't turn Oozaru..." he added as the movie continued and he was being hushed up. ***  
  
"Who knew booze brought up all things he usually forgets." Sula stated. "Hai, but to just kick an Elite? He had to be really drunk then." Next to Bardock was Radditsu floating. "And Radditsu trying to save the day...and Tora..." Sula nodded strolling to her Tousan. "Yeah, nearly beaten to death by Napa's team members was really stupid. Death wish if you ask me." Feria nodded, tapping the glass in vain.  
  
"Imps. Vegeta said they had to be retarded to do that. I call it group spirit." "Hai, easy talk for Vegeta. And the worst thing is, we have a hang over, they can rest in healing tanks while we're stuck with Freeza all day." Sula snorted. A doctor strolled over.  
  
"Their not healed yet girls. You'll have to wait a few hours longer." They nodded. "We had just a few minutes to see them before the ceremonies begin again." Nodding empathic the elderly man watched them leave again.  
  
"Amazing how Saiyan kids grow up so fast mentally." He muttered to himself.  
  
-  
  
Vegeta abruptly put the projector off. Holding it wondering as Feria snatched it back. Glancing daring at him. "Lets go home." He stated instead of what she was waiting for. In her hands it changed back into her scouter which was put on again.  
  
"Alright. Kakarott? Come by later. There still is more." Yawning he nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll see how mad Chi-chi is." teleporting away while Vegeta and the girls flew into the night. 


	22. 21

Chapter 21 =Discovery?=  
  
  
  
*Across the universe*  
  
"WHAT?" a high pitched child's voice boomed. "Five destroyed, personnel apart from dead soldiers missing as is machinery, and 16 attacked and stripped of food?" brooding a small Ice-jin in final stage peered at the logs that a shaking orange beared captain had handed.  
  
"H..Hai Master. We tried to discover which pirates did it, and send agents off, but...none returned. All communication lost." The child snorted disdain.  
  
"Then they were losers, and losers deserve to die. Tousan taught me well you know." The man nodded.  
  
"Offcourse." the kid jumped out of a too large throne and started stalking back and forth.  
  
"Who would do that...hmm..." "Um...Master? We do know the attack technique used. It has been identified as an old Saiyan attack method. The kid stopped stalking.  
  
"Saiyan? But my brother destroyed that batch like forever ago! They were unreliable deceiving monkey's he said. But also...strong fighters, with too much potential for ease of mind...and they were hard to kill...not for my brother though...one blast and poof no more planet." he snickered.  
  
"He did hold 3 as pets. Hmm...I wonder...don't we have any pictures left?" The man nodded. "Only a twisted blurry image..." turning red the child peered at him. "THEN TELL ME SO! Do I have to do EVERYTHING? PUT IT ON!" shaking like a leaf the man darted to the controls and soon he peered in concentration at a distorted image.  
  
"Well...it is big...and...Zoom in on that....NO that other! IDIOT! Didn't you see a symbol on that lim? Now make it sharper." he complied immediately. They now saw a wolf? "A mammal? What is this junk! WHY IS THIS LIKE A PUZZLE I HATE PUZZLES! OUT!! OUT-OUT NOW!" happily the captain complied. Brooding the kid peered at the huge screen. "Why should I do all this...If Tousan was still alive...Ah well...Computer? Identify marking."  
  
"Marking Identified. Marking used in Saiyan society for identification for the so called pack. A trusted group of Saiyan's around the king." stunned the kid flopped on his butt.  
  
"Saiyan? SAIYAN? YOUR WRONG STUPID COMPUTER! THEIR ALL DEAD! Or are they? Alright computer show chart of the attacked planets." The screen changed into a dotted chart.  
  
"Hmm, all in the same proximity...lets see where could those renegades be...Do I have any data on travelling trails in that space? "  
  
"Correct." "Then filter out all know and identified trails and show me the ones who aren't."  
  
"No unidentified trails remain.' In a fit he stamped on the ground. "THERE HAVE TO BE UNIDENTIFIED TRAILS! AHHHH I HATE PUZZLES! I SUCK AT THEM! DAMMMMNNN!!! WELL THEN IF IT ARE OUR CAPSULES WE HAVE INSUBORDINATION BIG TIME. FIND THE MOST CLOSEST BASES!" the computer complied.  
  
"Good...so...base 39 to 52? DESTROY THEM! THEY HARBOUR THOSE PLUNDERERS!" "Order has been given." content the boy flopped back into the chair. "There fixed. I have to do everything myself."  
  
***  
  
70 capsules were shot to the bases as at base 41. Aran snickered. This was so much FUN! Around him buildings blazed in fire and explosions around him only made him smile more. Bored Ina, the only girl in his team strolled over.  
  
"I'm done. Lets go home. We're ahead of Anan's team for the time being anyway." Arel ran towards them.  
  
"No lets not! We found a 'madam' with some girls! Come on Aran! Lets have some fun!" Ina glared disgusted.  
  
"This is a mission not a play vacation." Soar Marel peered back. "We have to have some fun! Some haven't had a girl in months! The king is giving us a hard time on Chikyuu-sei. We can't get girls from that planet...come on Ina...you wouldn't know how hard it is on us men!" he gave her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"A...AH FINE! At least we again settled the strongest sex. Female's can at least control their urges. I'll be waiting in my capsule and don't make me wait for hours! I'll drag out you butt naked if I have too." cursing men in general she matched to her capsule as excited the men, Marel, Forel and Denol ran to a barrack. Frowning Aran glanced from then to the still muttering Ina who tossed her hands up in submission. Well he didn't 'need' to that bad...better keep Ina company then. At least then the guys were allowed some fun. Running after her they walked to their capsules and chatted.  
  
***  
  
Unnoticed 30 capsules took positions above them, loading their weapons and in one big strike blasting three buildings into oblivion. On the ground the two ducked as Building remains scattered around them. Yellow beams of raw energy slashing through the ground. Ina yelled at Aran as she tried to run around the concrete rain to the just demolished building were the three guys had disappeared into. Aran tried to hail them while following as more and more buildings were exploding around them. All he received was static. At one point they were slashed into the shaking ground as the beam passed between them. A deep canyon forming between. Inside deep down, a red glow rushed up. Aran's eyes widened. Straight to the core?  
  
"RETREAT!!!" he yelled. Ina shook her head, darting around rubble. Growling he blasted after her, grabbing an arm and blasting back to the capsules. Shoving her inside hers he jumped into his as he activated the controls for the now empty other ships. They blasted off the planet, passing the enemy capsules by inches. At full speed they raced through the universe, making a different approach to Chikyuu then normal to shed any pursuers. There were none. Exhausted they crash landed. Soon Saiyan's pulled them out. The two badly injured by shards and other stuff were transported into Sickbay. Vegeta was warned that three were missing in action and blasted form his house to the sickbay top hear what happened personally. Aran was the first to wake up and blinked at the white ceiling. It was obscured when Vegeta glanced down.  
  
"What happened, where are the others?" He turned away from the demanding eyes.  
  
"Dead. It looked like they knew we were there. There were more then 40 capsules, combining fire power into a cannon, slicing through buildings...they were inside them when it happened. Ina tried to get to them but I couldn't get any responce...we couldn't get to the building to be certain. I pulled her back to the capsules and took off..." Vegeta nodded understanding.  
  
"Get better first." Nodding still in shock Aran was put back to sleep. The doctor glanced up at Vegeta.  
  
"He needs 2 days rest before he can go on missions again. The woman will need 3 days. She's badly shaken by her friends deaths." Stiff Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I see. Carry on." And he stalked out of the sickbay, thinking deep while in the elevator back up. Meanwhile in the gossip circuit consisting in Sula and Solar as back bone the news quickly spread of the resent losses. All Saiyan's turned very edgy and jumpy after this news. Already they doubled the guards on their own.  
  
***  
  
*Alternative universe...*  
  
The lavender haired young man stroke his obnoxious long hair from his face. At least they were together again. The headstone with a picture of his Okasan smiled back.  
  
Amazing the first moment she swore she saw his long dead Tousan, the next she died of a heart attack. But he didn't feel much remorse. He knew he had a back up family. Sounded odd yes, but it was very true. Sighing he put the flowers she loved down on the grave and turned around. The cities had been rebuild after he destroyed the androids. And the human race was thriving again. Glancing at a second grave he smiled a bit. Chi-chi had yelled at him before she died. Just a sudden as his Okasan. But a bitt different though.  
  
A painless virus had taken her out. She had been living all alone in that house of hers. So no one even knew she was sick until he found her body, asleep it had looked. With a faint smile on her lips.  
  
"Well, I'm doing as ordered Okasan." he stated lightly, glancing down at the first grave. "I'm going to Tousan. I hope you and Tousan won't kill each other up there." he snickered as he remembered fights between Vegeta and Bulma in that other time line, the one he'd be going to. Putting his sword on his back he clasped it across his chest. "Well...bye!" not looking back he ran to the time capsule jumping inside it. As the hatch closed he checked the coordinates as it hovered up in the air.  
  
Thinking about the calm life ahead of him, only his Tousan training in seclusion, his Okasan screaming at him for doing just that, and a little self. Looking around through the glass canopy he smiled. Yep, they would do fine on their own now. Hit the button and vanished.  
  
  
  
*Real time*  
  
"AHHH it just appeared out of nowhere! DESTROY IT!" Four Saiyan's blasted from the mountain, loading and blasting the unidentified object. In a cloud of smoke Mirai uncovered his arms from his face. What the hell? HIS SHIP! Soar he eyed the parts toppling down below him. AW man? Did he screw up anyway? Pissed he glanced at the four responsible.  
  
"Why did you do that!" he bellowed. Stunned the Saiyan's glanced back at the other.  
  
"Your highness, a growing spurt...okay, but this is absurd!" Feria peered into Mirai's face as he leaned back. "What are you talking about! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" stunned Feria blinked. Behind him Sula appeared and tapped his shoulder smirking. "HEY! Our hormone factory!!! Long time no see!" Mirai whirled around. Only now noting the tails around each person. And this woman's stomach...pregnant? Confused he inhaled.  
  
"I think I'm lost." "AWWW...HEY YOU GUYS! You blew him up to hard!!!" Sula shouted. Sweat dropping Mirai eyed the group. Where the hell was he! He couldn't have changed the coordinates THAT bad! He checked them! Thinking hard while Sula reprimanded the 4 Saiyan's.  
  
Vegeta inside the mountain heard the commotions over his scouter, and flew out to see what was going on. He recognised Mirai immediately. He snickered as Mirai eyed Sula who still was shouting at the four ashamed Saiyan's.  
  
"HEY! BRAT!" Mirai glanced down and noticed his Tousan with crossed arms. "I thought you said you went back to the future permanent!" Angry he dropped down to face Vegeta.  
  
"So I was here, ne? Well it certainly changed didn't it, and this time it wasn't my fault! Those idiots blasted my time-capsule to smithereens! And you said Saiyan's were DEAD!" Vegeta waved all that away as Sula stopped ranting. They? DEAD? SHISH! Trunks did suffer a blow to the head! Disdain they peered down as Vegeta smirked at the enraged young man.  
  
"OH, some lost wolves found me. NE SULA?" Sula grunted back, confused about the weird behaviour of Trunks. Vegeta shrugged. "Come with me, I'll explain." Stunned Mirai cooled down when his Tousan didn't chew his head off, and followed him inside the mountain. Proud Vegeta waved him to follow as Mirai eyed the hallway amazed. It was yellow sandstone polished oval on the side, in shape. On the sides were lights placed and the hall seemed long. He continued to follow past a cross section going to what seemed to be an elevator. Meanwhile Vegeta explained. Feeling hot Mirai unclasped his sword and folded his purple jacket with the capsule corp logo over his arm while they passed more Saiyan's. He eyed them with wonder. They glanced uncaring back, though with respect it seemed. How come?  
  
"So I ordered them to dig out this base because your Okasan didn't want to harbour them inside the house..." Vegeta continued. Mirai tried hard to both listen and look around. When they passed a female Saiyan he turned and walked backwards to look at her better. Seles glanced back stopping.  
  
"Did you need me your highness?" He flushed. "Um...no sorry." Quickly turned and running after Vegeta. Stunned Seles noticed Sula and Feria joining her.  
  
"Something is wrong with that boy." Seles stated confused. Sula grinned. "Oh the elites blew him up and that thing he was in. Bet the queen build something again and it blew up like a charm." Seles smirked.  
  
"If that was all..." They nodded as Sula and Feria continued strolling after the king and Trunks. Meanwhile that couple had entered the throne room. Intimidated Mirai stopped just inside as Vegeta strolled to the throne. Turning around Vegeta waited impatiently for him to follow, before smirking with pride again. Careful Mirai stepped towards Vegeta, allowing his eyes to check out every detail. He jumped a bit when Sula and Feria closed the doors behind him. Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Brat! Don't be so jumpy, this is save ground!" He chided, waving Mirai over again. Frowning he complied, trying to ignore the three Saiyan's on either side. They looked like statues but he felt their ki. Nervous he stood before Vegeta as he sat down.  
  
"Tousan...explain...all this?" Mirai enveloped the whole room with his arms before looking back at Vegeta who rested his head in his right palm.  
  
"All of it? Long story. Sula Feria? Could you two call in the pack?" before Mirai could ask what the pack was Vegeta shut him up with a hand movement. "Be patient." Mirai sighed impatient. "Sit down here." He pointed at a second smaller throne next to his.  
  
"I don't know..." "SIT DOWN." He hurriedly complied and shifted a bit unconvertible. Not that the chair was, but he felt so out of place. Vegeta noted annoyed. "Can't you sit still? What is wrong with you!" Mirai snapped jumping out of the throne, standing with spread feet before an unfazed vegeta.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG? THIS IS WRONG! You should be training in your gravity room, Okasan should be snapping at you for it, I should have a younger duplicate running around nagging the both of you, and you two quarrelling about the most futile things! But are you NOOO Kami forbid! NO, I come here get blasted down by supposedly extinct Saiyan's, dragged into a mountain with even more supposedly extinct Saiyan's and now I'm ordered into sitting inside a throne, not liking it one BIT, and you look QUITE comfortable so...THAT"S WRONG TOUSAN!" Bulma entered cross noting her no good teenaged son who got just reprimanded by the school for skipping out on classes.  
  
"TRUNKS!" she yelled.  
  
"WHAT!!! BY KAMI WHAT MORE!!!! I'M GOING NUTS HERE! Nani? Okasan?" his fit was cut short as Bulma turned beet red.  
  
"WHAT? You skipped class again THAT'S WHAT! And what did you do to your HAIR! I told you not to use that growth formula until I finished TESTING IT! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN!" He pulled frustrated on his hair before flopping on the ground.  
  
"Great! I give up. I don't care if this whole planet blows up!" Crossing his feet under him and his arms before his chest he smouldered. Bulma blinked before continuing HER fit.  
  
"AS YOU SHOULD, I CAME HERE TO DRAG YOUR BUTT BACK TO SCHOOL!" He snorted.  
  
'That would be a first." He added snarling. Bulma's eyes turned to slits. "What were you whispering about?!" pissed he turned to her.  
  
"Oh hi Trunks, long time no see! My future self died? Oh that's sad, so you were ordered to go back here should that happen by me? I see that's why you came. Well don't worry, I'm still your Okasan, all be FINE! HAH what a LAUGH!" he spat back. Vegeta who had been amused until now blasted Mirai on his back. He, didn't do a thing about it and crossed his feet instead and his arms while closing his frowning eyes. He was MAD. Not only that he was furious! And confused as HELL!  
  
"Woman, this is Mirai Trunks." Vegeta stated calm when his son didn't do anything more then be thoroughly angry. Too angry to utter any more words. Still it was just not done. A crown prince, sitting brooding on his butt on the ground, before his dais. Bulma blinked.  
  
"He is?" she walked inside and crunched beside him. Noting his still unmarked shoulder. "You ARE! Hi! What were you do...oh yes you told...so I'm dead there eh? What a drag, and your right, your more then welcome here. Right Vegeta?" Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Offcourse he is." Mirai sniffed still disdain but sat upright again. "What a welcome, but alright. What's the deal here? I hate being in a place I don't know." Vegeta peered down.  
  
"Haven't you been listening at all?" Mirai flinched. "Hai, I have, but it still make no sense. You spoke about a wolf pack?" Behind Bulma the six waited patiently.  
  
"Their behind you." Vegeta stated smirking. Mirai rose, helping Bulma up at the same time. "I saw two of them already?" Vegeta nodded as he waved the pack closer. Behind them the doors were closed again to allow them to speak in private and quiet.  
  
After a long explanation on both sides they moved to the canteen for dinner. Vegeta guided Mirai inside as they Saiyan's there cheered for him. Lightly flushing he glanced at his Tousan for an explanation.  
  
"News travels quick here. They probably heard you killed Freeza and Cold yourself, which is true offcourse. That and your a super Saiyan. Well then..." curious Mirai glanced at Vegeta who...put his hand on his shoulder?  
  
"I'll be off. GANG? Meet Mirai, the one and only heir, Trunks is now second. Mirai here is older. Even if it's the same person they have quite different pasts. Obey him as you would me." Mirai gasped for air while the Saiyan's cheered.  
  
"T...Tousan?! I really don't want to..." Vegeta eyed him cruel. "You came here voluntarily...remember? Now your stuck, Trunks here is only 16 and unfit for rulership. He can have her company instead. He lacks responsibility and now we are at war I need a second in command I can trust. Understood?" slowly Mirai nodded.  
  
"I do...but I don't know the first things of leadership..." Vegeta nudged him bemused. "I didn't either when they came down, but it comes natural. Be glad, be very glad, I re-wrote the Saiyan rule book. And trust me when I say that was quite a task. Now, I haven't trained in weeks and I need to work up some sweat. So, if you don't know something check the books before calling me. Understood?" Soar Mirai nodded. Bulma stepped next to Mirai as Vegeta turned around and walked away. He sighed deep. Bulma smiled up at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I run a company as well, like Vegeta said, it's in your blood. Now where is your namesake...wait a...TRUNKS!!!! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" she stormed past Mirai into a corner where Trunks 2 was dragged from by his ear. 


	23. 22

Chapter 22  
  
In the canteen Trunks whined.  
  
"Ai-ai-ai-ai!!! OKASAN! Your embarrassing me here!!!" flinching he was dragged through the canteen, hitting the breaks when he saw...himself? "Who are you?" Mirai thought for a moment then smirked like his father.  
  
"I am you. And I'm not. It seems Tousan has degraded you. I'm now heir, oh before I forget...good luck in school. Ask Okasan about me, she'll explain." Bulma snorted as she dragged him past Mirai who glanced around for a place to put his jacket. Perhaps the throne room? Running back he stopped before the six guards, it still creeped him a bit.  
  
"Do you have to stand all day like that?" he wondered, clasping his sword and jacket. "Hai my prince, we do." He stated. Mirai sweat dropped. "Um...can't you just call me um...Mirai?" "Out of the question." was the quick and cool responded. He smiled soar. "Thought as much..." strolling to the throne he draped the jacked over the armrest of the throne he had been sitting previously. NO WAY he was sitting in his Tousan's. Sula strolled inside and eyed how Mirai glanced around the wrong throne, hopping up and down a bit. Unconvertible ne?  
  
"So bonded with your Tousan? Strange couple you'd make." She snickered. Red Mirai peered at her as she strolled closer. Embarrassed he eyed the throne he sat in.  
  
"This is the wrong one?" he wondered shy. Sula winched. Damn he flushed quick. "Not used at all to this aren't you?" she asked instead. He shook his head. "Not at all...it's all a bit overwhelming to be honest. Oh...do you need some help?" He rose quickly when she made indication of trying to ascent the steps. Stunned she glanced up.  
  
"Uh...yes if you don't mind...I could ask the guard..." Mirai waved that away. "Como one I'm closest aren't I, now give me your hand." Helping her up he frowned when she flopped in his just abandoned chair. Now what...She rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you some things before we start. Sit." She pointed at the...chair of this Tousan. He shook his head, his hair sweeping back and forth.  
  
"No thank you." He declined. She sighed. "It's just a chair, it won't bite you!" He flustered again. "I see that! But it's Tousan's!" "So, when Vegeta sits in a kitchen chair sometimes you won't sit in it after?" He sighed. "Not that I had the chance to do that lately, but yes, I would have sat in that chair."  
  
"Then keep your mouth shut and sit down!" Frowning Mirai turned with his rear to the biggest throne, pleading at Sula to say other wise. She pointed with her chin down. Sighing pitiful he plopped down, shifting uneasy, making himself very compact.  
  
"That's better. Now, what do you know about leadership." It remained awfully quiet on her right. "Nothing? Absolutely?"  
  
"Sorry." she frowned. "First lesson, a crown prince does not apologise even if he know he's wrong to minions." He nodded short before glancing at her.  
  
"Not ever?" "Never." He frowned. "That will be hard..." Sula snickered. What a cute softy! Too bad Vegeta picked him to rule. Now he had to toughen up.  
  
2 hours later Mirai's stomach growled as he himself yawned. He had long since dropped the 'oh I'm sitting in Tousan's throne' act and hung instead of sitting.  
  
"So...I usually have to yell before I get things done. Got it. Can we go eat? I'm starving! Oh...I made a mistake again didn't I..." Sula nodded solemnly. He growled moody.  
  
"DAMMIT! I'll never get the hang of this, ask me to kill Freeza and I can fix that but lead? BY KAMI! NOW I WANT SOME FOOD!" Sula glanced up, was that Vegeta's bellow? Glancing beside her she saw Mirai hopping down and strolling to the doors. Where was he going? He stopped looking behind him.  
  
"Coming?" She nodded bewildered, carefully stepping down before joining him. He slowed down so she could easily follow when the Chef ran towards them.  
  
"Your highness...Canteen...fight...Aw my poor furniture!" Mirai sighed as Sula shrugged. "Your first job as crown-prince it seems." he snorted. She smirked, so like his father when pissed tired, and moody.  
  
"Alright, where was the canteen again?" The Chef quickly guided him to his domain. And before arriving they could hear chairs breaking and a few Saiyan's cursing. The Chef whined, his new furniture, renewed after a previous fight...they stood in the doorway as before them five Saiyan's were fighting, the others howling them to bash the others head in, some actually 'helping' their favourite. Mirai smelled the cooking and again his stomach growled. Impatient he watched the fight escalating as beside him Sula glanced up at him. When would he step in?  
  
"STOP IT!" she smirked, pretty soon for a beginner. Good boy. He glared around. "I want to kno..." he stopped as someone didn't seem to hear well...He stalked through the canteen, Saiyan's darting away form his path as he grabbed the armour of the Saiyan, being Karas from Sula's own team and with ease lifted him from the ground. "As I SAID, who started it?" It was silent in the canteen as Chef inched back to his kitchen. "WELL?" Karas chocked out his name from above.  
  
"I started...but not alone." Mirai tossed him hard on the ground before him. "We have one, now who was the second?" he asked calm. But the Saiyan's feared calm coherent speech more then furious shouting. Fighting to keep his temper down Mirai peered at the group before him. Karas glanced sneaky at Dogen who stood stiff. Mirai noticed it and his eyes turned to slits.  
  
"Now don't be shy to speak up..." He added dangerously low as the scent from the kitchen made his mouth water.  
  
"I did as well." Dogen finally admitted. Mirai nodded. FINALLY he was getting somewhere. "Any more? Or just the two of you?" "Only us." Sounded from below. "Good, follow me and shut up." Nervous Karas rose and followed with his enemy behind him. The others held their breaths to see what happened next. They didn't know him, and he would rule them in Vegeta's absence...  
  
Mirai flopped down at an empty table, waving Sula over who lingered a bit near the fighters, Solar and her team members...  
  
"Clean that mess up fools!" She hissed before walking over. He then waved her to sit as the Chef walked over with a plate of food. He had heard the boys previous holler form the throne room. Placing the plate down before Mirai, Mirai himself barely stopped himself in thanking him. Nodding instead.  
  
"Sula want some too?" he asked. "Yes please." Glancing up at the Chef, the man nodded and walked away again. "So..." He stated, peeling a banana. "Humour me, why did you two bash the others head in." In the back, at the door, Vegeta pushed against the wall, straining to hear what his 'eldest' brat was ordering about...awfully quite now though...Now he couldn't listen very well, better go to the kitchen where he sat closest too. Inching away he ran down the hall and entered the kitchen area. Not surprised the Chef greeted him.  
  
'Well my king, your scheme worked. It didn't take too long before they nearly choked the other. But I must say your eldest is a bit moody when hungry." Vegeta blinked.  
  
"That goody two shoe? Lets just state that I am surprised as well. Perhaps he changed a bit over the years he was in that other place." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"WELL?" he heard Mirai's voice. Vegeta flinched...that sounded like his Tousan..." "The kid inherited your Tousan's voice if I'm not mistaken." Chef added absently, finishing with Sula's dinner plate. Vegeta nodded, inching to the doors after handing Chef a note to be hidden in her plate.  
  
"Do I have to beat it out? I'm NOT in the MOOD!" Vegeta snickered as the door closed after Chef's departure. Damned brat had some fire going here! He underestimated him. True he knew the boy flushed a bit too often and soon to his annoyance but he did inherit his genes! Amazing how opposite his two sons were, and actually were the same person too. Suddenly light flashed from the canteen, golden. Chef quickly re-entered with big eyes.  
  
"Me thinks your boy is a bit annoyed..." He stated impressed. Quickly brushing past Vegeta. Curious Vegeta peered through the window and snickered. He turned super Saiyan? Well it was more impressive then plain yelling...  
  
"For the LAST TIME! WHY DID YOU TWO FIGHT!" Mirai glared with green eyes at the shivering couple. Kakarott Super Saiyan was one thing, Vegeta was two, but this was unknown SUPER SAIYAN guy!  
  
"Um, THEY are cheating with the score list!" Dogen shouted. Angry Karas glared in his face. "PROVE IT!" Mirai in super Saiyan stage flashed his aura in anger.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he roared. Both timidly glanced at their boots. "Now then!" he flashed back normal, his hair softly falling down in their usual straight colour. "What is this score list you were blabbering about." They pointed at a map with names and points. Mirai stalked over with a sandwich. Peering at the chart. What the hell was this? Team...missions...points...easy enough. But he had no idea how he could find out..."Isn't there a person independent from the teams who updates this?" Eating he pointed at the chart, asking randomly. They shook their heads. he sighed.  
  
"Talking about asking for trouble. Alright then, lets see...whom do all teams trust? Give me some names." One was called more the others.  
  
"CHEF! Come here for a moment!" Mirai bellowed. Vegeta blinked as reluctantly Chef cleaned his hands and left the kitchen again. He stood before the prince who seemed more cooled down. He absently noted the sort of sandwich the prince was eating. "Chef, I'm extending your tasks a bit. You will be the only one allowed to change data here from now on. As first job I want...In what teams are you two?" Sula had a very bad feeling about this...  
  
"Sula.." One stated. "Solar." The next. He glanced at a pale Sula. "You will hate my guts but..." She gulped when he lifted his hand and erased both teams scores...ALL of them! Solar ran inside panting and whimpered at the sighed. NO!!!! Sula sobbed a bit.  
  
"As a penalty for fighting about scores, cheating or not, you both will start form the beginning. I suppose this will make you very unpopular in your team but frankly...I don't care..." Mirai noted some very angry faces peering at the two men nearest to him. Even Sula's face turned red a bit. "I heard from my Tousan we have and excellent sickbay. Just for the record. Fighting will only occur OUTSIDE. And NOT to the death. Understood?" the whole canteen nodded. "Alright, Chef? As I said before, you will gather the information once a week and update it. You'll also keep a second log of it so you can check it out of someone hollers the other is cheating. Okay?" He nodded.  
  
"I can do that. Like some more sandwiches your highness?" Absently Mirai glanced at his nearly eaten sandwich.  
  
"Hmm? Oh no, it's fine. Now that's solved..."He strolled past Sula who immediately stalked to Karas, her team behind her. she shook in fury. Grabbing his armour she heard Mirai tusking as he walked back to his table. WHAT? Did he have eyes in his back as well? "Mosha, Mendar, Rolan...show him 'outside' how disappointed we are?" happily they nodded, cracking hands as Karas glanced for help at Mirai.  
  
Solar stood pissed next to Sula. "Mena, Enda, Wondai? We're 'disappointed' too...aren't we?" they cracked their fingers as well, advancing at the two.  
  
"Very much so..." They replied. Both men inched to the so hated score chart.  
  
"Um...your highness?" Mirai flinched, managing to hide it though. Even if Vegeta was the only one noticing.  
  
"Like I said, good facilities." He responded. Suddenly losing interest in food as the two were dragged out. He tossed the left over sandwich back on the plate, shoving it away. Doubting his action he propped his head in his hand and shoved with a finger through the food. A Saiyan walked over and peered down. Tired Mirai glanced up, now what? His gaze lingered on the face though. He quickly sat up straight.  
  
"Tousan? I thought you were at home!" Vegeta glanced snickering down at him as he sat down. "And miss this? I don't think so. Why the long face? You did well. It was a good idea." uncertain Mirai eyed him.  
  
"You think so? I don't feel so good about it now though. Theoretical it sounded good, but I know that two men are having the shit being beaten out of then right now." Vegeta eyed the untouched plate.  
  
"So? You fixed it up well, they now act as a team to correct one members behaviour. Believe me, those two won't fight anytime soon." Mirai sighed.  
  
"I know...but it still spoiled my appetite." Vegeta rose snickering as Mirai glanced soar up.  
  
"You'll get used to it, and the headaches..." He strolled away to the exit. "And the frustration, and the fights, and the nagging, and the..." The last was undefinable as Vegeta left the room and walked down the hall. "OKAY, YOU PROVED YOUR WORTH, BASE IS YOURS!" he hollered. Mirai smirked soar.  
  
"Whoopee...I need a bed...." 


	24. 23

Chapter 23  
  
The next morning Mirai woke by knocking on his door. Groaning he glanced at his night stand, no alarm clock? Glancing more around he found nothing that could help tell the time, besides it was pitch black here. The knocking were louder now.  
  
"Yeah, coming..." he muttered. The knocking stopped. Damned good Saiyan hearing. Ah well, he rose and hit it food hard. "GODDAMNED! Where the hell is a switch...OUCH! Damn I think I broke a cabinet...all i ask for is some LIGHT!" Immediately the light turned on and he blinked in the midst of a fallen closet. Oops? Digging through the clothes he found a dressing gown and put that on before shedding some wood fragments away from his feet. Finally reaching the door he opened it, peering soar in Sula's beaming face.  
  
"Good morning! Rise and shine, it's 08.00 in the morning!" he blinked. "8 o'clock already? I never sleep in this long...now my schedule is screwed..." she shook her head. "Your right on time! First you dress, next you have inspection and..."She rattled on as Mirai frowned. "I wanted to train..." he sputtered. "That's why I wanted to get up more early..." Sula nodded. "Noted, tomorrow 06.00?"  
  
"Only 2 hours? Just hang on, maybe I can train in the evening. Um..." he blushed a bit again. Annoying Sula. What did she say this time? NOTHING. "Do you have any idea where my clothes are?" she nodded hanging him the pile she had been carrying. Mirai eyed down.  
  
"Um...my 'other' clothes...?" She blinked confused before she understood. "Your leisure clothes? With the cc marking?" He nodded happy. She smiled soar. "I put them some where save...until you can um...train? This is your uniform." soar he eyed the suit, boots, gloves and armour.  
  
"But...can't I even..." She shook her head. His happy face dropped like a rock. "Alright...oh Tousan your in deep! FINE, I'll change then." He disappeared moody back inside as Sula winched. He took it pretty well...she couldn't imagine waring something other then her uniform, but he seemed awfully attached to his blue black clothing...in a matter of seconds he returned. Sula held the forgotten cape.  
  
"Allow me to attach it?" Grumpy he turned around and felt her clicking it on his armour. Meanwhile he flexed his hands in the gloves, they were comfy enough, but still took time to get used to. "Sula? What is this symbol? I keep seeing it back throughout the complex..." He pointed at the red marking on his left chest.  
  
"The royal emblem. It states your of royal birth." He snorted. "And I felt that 'all' through my life." He added sarcastic. Sula smiled soar. Great! His mood hadn't improved in the slightest. Good thing she was sort of used to Vegeta. Although, he'd been in a pretty good mood for months already...  
  
In the following two weeks Mirai was confronted with the 'Storn and Feria' dilemma on a daily bases. And he had no solution other then declare them single. But he couldn't because his Tousan had given the order months prior. Of either Feria or Storn ended up in a healing tank. At one moment both were put inside them in critical state. Clueless Mirai hailed Capsule corp. He was patched through to the training room where Vegeta appeared training.  
  
"Tousan, can you spare a few minutes?" Grouchy Vegeta stopped, grabbing a towel and putting it around his neck, strolling into better view. "What is it? You haven't called me ever since I left." "Well...it's about Storn and Feria..." Vegeta groaned.  
  
"Not them again...what happened this time? She, cutting his throat, he, pulling her nails out?" Mirai winched.  
  
"Not exactly...Don't ask me how they did it, but their both near dead in healing chambers right now. It looks like both threw an equally powerful attack during 'sparring' and um...they put a bit too much effort behind them. That and Sula is about to bare her first born. She's moody to every female around, and now posts near Feria's healing tank. The doctor is fine with it as he then at least can keep an eye on her." Vegeta snarled. Damn woman was impossible. Fine.  
  
"Great, get me through to sickbay. I'll settle this once and for all." Mirai nodded and put his Tousan through.  
  
After ten minutes he appeared back. Smirking like hell.  
  
"She'll strangle me in glee later, it's solved. Now, was that all? By the way, nice outfit." Mirai shrugged. "A 'gift' from Sula. It's comfy enough. Have a nice training session. Mirai out."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile on planet Sourea.  
  
"Hey Tonal. Look what I found...it's a cat wannabe...!!" Dakar had a women over his shoulder, who in her turn was screaming and scratching to get off. "Well, how nice." He merely stated blasting a creature to bits.  
  
"Yeah well...she's Saiyan." Suddenly in the midst of a blast he stopped and glanced full of surprise. "Saiyan? How come?" "Dunno. She passed out. She's skinny too. Think she's hungry?" Tonal nodded. "Think so. What's her age." "Dunno, like I said, passed out...Oh watch your back..." Tonal turned and blasted two critters who tried to scram.  
  
"Cowards. So. Let's take her to the base. Hey, maybe there are more." "More who?" "Saiyan's dimwit. Duck..." "Huh? Oh, Okay..." he did and Tonal blasted yet two other aliens who tried to kill them.  
  
"Say Dakar, let's find other Saiyan's. Come to think of it, a lot of Saiyan's were on missions when our planet went Kaboom ne?"  
  
"Uhuh. Let's go. I'm bored. I wonder what Solar's team is doing." - ...Aduki...base 174. "HAHAHAHAHAHA IDIOTS....TAKE THAT....AND THAT....BOOOOOMMMMMMM HEHEHEHE...." "Hey, Mosha...leave some for us would yah...idiot..." Mendar became pissed when Mosha lost it. True, the idiot soldiers burned his butt but hey, that was his fault. He didn't watch his back. Moron.  
  
"I know, damn my butt hurts. Got the capsules?" Atole shouted that he had them.  
  
"Hey, I got them here. Let's go inside. It's fun blasting the hallways." quickly they entered the base when they heard a voice.  
  
"MY PLANET...HEHEHEHE...COME HERE WEAKLINGS....HEHEHEHE....HEY...WHO ARE YOU GUYS." Stunned the team of Feria looked at each other. Huh? Who was that...!  
  
"Well, same here idiot. Who are you?" In the hallway a tall man waved them over. "Hiya. My name is Ronsa. Ex-Saiyan from planet Vegeta-sei. It kinda blew up. I was a kid then." the team nodded. Figured. Probably was shot away when a kid. Lucky bastard. "Hey, we're Saiyan's too. Like to catch a ride home?" the man snickered. "Straight into hell I guess ne?" "Nope, we have a new planet. Your not the only lucky bastard you know. Even the price survived. And I don't think this dump is your planet. You already quite blew it half up." "YES IT IS...ALRIGHT...SO I'M KINDA, A NUTCASE...BUT...HEHEHEHE....ONE MORE BLOW...kay? "Fine." Ronsa fired a huge beam straight into the core of the base. Within seconds the base exploded and content Ronsa followed the men to the capsules.  
  
***  
  
On Chikyuu...  
  
"Hey...Mirai? Ouch...heard about Solan yet? Ouch...!" with a painful face Sula strolled in the throne-room. "NAH, why." "Well, ouch...the brat's ready to pop." Mirai glanced up. "Why are you bugging me then. Go to sickbay." "Go to sickbay, go to sickbay...blah, blah, blah..! fine...okay...ouch...TAKE IT EASY YOU LITTLE WORM...!" Sula turned around and walked out. Entering sickbay she heard all kinds of racket.  
  
"THAT BASTARD DID WHAT...GODDAMNED FINALLY! Took me to nearly die before he broke us up!!"Sula shrugged. Figured. Feria in a bad mood, even when Vegeta pulled the plug out of the chibi project. Hehehe...ouch.  
  
"HEY...SHUDDUP. DOC? BRAT WANT'S OUT." The doctors face turned to her and strolled over.  
  
"Right on time. Lay down please." Sula glanced pissed. No way.  
  
"No, I'll do it my way. Just let me be." the doctor shook his head. Was it that hard for a Saiyan woman to lay down on a bed? After only thirty minutes of cursing by the mother to be, a small boy took his first glance in the big world and...wailed in fury.  
  
"Stupid brat, damn that smarts. HEY GIMMY BACK MY BRAT IMP." the nurse, who wanted to clean the child gave it quickly. Never make a newly mother pissed.  
  
"Here you are ma'am. A healthy young boy." The nurse stated a bit nervous. Sula glanced at the little child who had stopped crying and was now sucking his thumb.  
  
"How sweet, look at the tail Feria! Feria? Hey...were are you?"  
  
"I'm glad I woke up before he could give THAT order, HAH...IMPREGNATING ME EH...GODDAMNED..." Storn, who was stalking back and forth very much pissed peered down.  
  
"Hey, Feria finished? Someone is calling yah." He stated moody, before stalking out. She turned and glanced in the next room. AWWW, a chibi!!!!! she ran to Sula who presented the chib. Suddenly the intercom was activated.  
  
***  
  
"Two teams approaching. Team Alfa and Delta. Incoming in ten minutes, I repeat: Two teams approaching. Team Alfa and Delta. Incoming in ten minutes, extra caution, two unidentified capsules, I repeat: two unidentified capsules." suddenly the base was filled with racket. Saiyan's ran about half dressed, food was tossed off the tables and the hallways were filled.  
  
"Capsules incoming in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 capsules have landed. No casualties" Mirai was waiting in the cargo-bay. The capsules were lowered inside as fifteen Saiyan's were ready to blast an potential enemy. Suddenly the com was activated again.  
  
"Elite Sula has given birth to a healthy son. All is well with Sula. The firstborn on Vegeta-base 1 will be called Sorn. Those whom lost the bets are requested in the canteen for switching of guard duty. Com out." Not really listening the Saiyan's glanced at the two unknown capsules. One opened. A huge unfamiliar male appeared waring a huge grin.  
  
"Haiya folks, daddy's home!!!" He stated happily crazed and proud before walking to Mirai and kneeling down before him.  
  
"You must be the prince. I am honoured sire. May I join your army?" Mirai blinked. HUH?  
  
"Yes you may. What is your name?" He glanced up at the odd hair coloured prince. Bit smaller then he thought though.  
  
"Ronsa sire, and I kicked butt with that army of that ice-jin chib." Mirai snickered. It didn't matter where you were in the galaxy. If you encountered Saiyan's, they would know which enemy they had to conquer.  
  
"Well Ronsa...we have some vacancies so....just join Aran's team. They are a little shorthanded. They need more men to even the scoreboard." Mirai turned as he was stopped by Tonal. "Sire, we 'found' a woman." Mirai blinked. Now what. Glancing sarcastic at Tonal.  
  
"A woman? Well congrats. Lot's of women in the universe." Tonal smiled sheepish before turning more serious.  
  
"Um sire, it's a Saiyan woman, she's a little banged up though." He glanced back at the still closed capsule. Mirai followed his gaze.  
  
"Then take her to sickbay. Wait a sec. Sickbay...OH MAN...SULA...!" He turned around an ran to the elevator. A minute later he stood before the big incubator where 'Sorn' sucked his thumb.  
  
"Hey Sula, congratulations. A healthy son. I'll let my Tousan write his name down asp."  
  
"Fine, take your time, hehehe, I'm being pampered at this moment so...I have time enough." The woman was brought in as Sula blinked. Hey...a unknown woman? HUH, an unknown man? Shish, Saiyan's multiplied like rabbits. Grew fast too. Feria who sat on her bed edge smirked at the huge newcomer. Why did men have to grow so darned big? Ah well, at least that EX mate was still the biggest. This guy reached his shoulders. Saved her a soar neck.  
  
"Who are they?" Sula asked Atole who snickered. Feria glancing interested also. Atole had won the chibi gender bet. No guard duty this month. Hehehe.  
  
"That..." He pointed to Ronsa..."Is Ronsa, we picked him up on our target planet. He is fun. A bit of a crack pot...but fun. And that..." He pointed at the unconscious woman "Is our Jane Do. Don't know who she is."  
  
"Okay, so we have two stray Saiyan's ne?" he nodded at Sula. "Seems that more survived Vegeta-sei boom. Aran's team is thrilled though. Two new members.  
  
"Looks pretty feline though...or is that just me." Feria wondered. 


	25. 24

Chapter 24  
  
A few hours later....  
  
"Okay, pump it empty. She has healed enough." The doctor stated calm as the liquid was drained away. Out came a woman with shoulder long hair, dark brown of colour. "Worrier you are healed." He stated fast. Damn intro's. Always the same line... The woman glanced up, stumbled to get grip with her feet and glanced at the elderly man.  
  
"Where...where...where am I? OH NO, A BASE OF THE ICE-JINN??" Shocked she glanced around only to see...Saiyan's? 2 woman and two men. One fretting about near a baby? Beaming like mad...the other hanging against a wall doing pretty much...nothing. And the two woman chatting about how small the baby's fingers and tail were.  
  
"My child...you are on a Saiyan base. This is base 'Vegeta' as the worriers call it fondly."  
  
"Vegeta? Base Vegeta? But...I thought I was the last one...!"  
  
"No my child...there are err... about 27 Saiyan's here, including you...28." "28? 28 lived through the blast?" Feria snickered as she picked up the conversation. "Disappointed?" she snickered when the other woman blushed a bit, heavily shaking her head. Sula slapped her. What a way to greet a newcomer!  
  
"There are some half breeds on this planet but roughly counted...yes." the doctor continued, glaring at Feria who chuckled behind Sula. "I see." Aran strolled in the room and glanced at the woman. Hmm, cute. "Haiya, I'm Aran. You'll be in my team as of now. Cool with you?" She nodded short and glanced around for her clothes. She was dumped in, in her under ware? "Emmm, where are my clothes?" she asked after glancing around.  
  
"They were old. Here, these are new." Aran tossed her an new design uniform. "What's you name again?" "You don't know cause I haven't told yah yet..." She smirked as she took a closer look at her new outfit. Turning them upside down to see how the hell it was supposed to be put on. Aran smirked, great, a woman with a sense of humour. This would be fun.  
  
"My name is Aedes . And yours?" she stated, stretching amused the armour, peeking through the offered torso space at Aran.  
  
"Aran, nice meeting yah. Hungry?" Her teeth watered at the idea alone. "Yes, starving." she quickly stated, struggling with the clothes. Smirking Aran eyed the futile attempts as in the back both Sula and Feria chuckled.  
  
"Has to wait, the crown-prince want's to see you, asp." She sight. What ever. ***  
  
Throne room.  
  
"So, I want you to design a device that can contact Saiyan's on the frequency of Freeza's scouters but it may not be detected by that ice-jin." The Head scientist nodded. A great challenge. This would take time. "As soon as possible." Mirai continued. "We can presume that he already knows that more Saiyan's are still very much alive." The others from the department gulped behind the pale Head scientist. Great, a time limit.  
  
A man stood next to Mirai who whispered something in his ear. Mirai nodded short. "Let them in." He only stated, supressing the urge to say 'Please let them in'. The doors swooped open and in came two wandering Saiyan's. One stuffed with food, the other still not knowing where she was. Behind them Feria strolled in. Still in a VERY good mood! They bowed deep as they slightly glanced up. So, he was a super Saiyan? Cool. Ronsa heard about this prince. And the stunt he pulled with the score board. Not a prince to mess with ne?  
  
"First...welcome back." They nodded at those words. "Second, the Saiyan's are at war with an ice-jin called Ice-Cube. Sounds familiar?" One shook her head, the other only smirked intensely pleased. "As of now, all here will be explained by...by...AH Storn here. The rules, the do not's, the yes's, the works. Third, you two will be in Aran's team. THAT..." He pointed at a beaming Aran. While Feria glanced beaming at the moody Storn. "..is Aran. Sleeping quarters will be appointed, as will your names be written in the crew-list-book here." He pointed at the book designed by Vegeta.  
  
"That will be all, dismissed. And...have fun..hehehe." They nodded brief and glanced at Aran who showed them the way to the canteen for introduction. Feria meanwhile heard the complaints of the Head Scientist about a device to reach missing Saiyan's. She laughed cocky. Totally back in her usual BRILLIANT mood she stopped the whole scientist parade.  
  
"Oh please, that's not hard" smirking she eyed the frowning group. The head scientist peered unbelieving at her.  
  
"Is that so? Well enlighten us silly fools then." She grinned, pointing at his chest. "You just said it, not me. We used to use a special frequency to activate inherent orders in chibi's off planet. And boy did it work well. All you guys have to do is to build a sending tower or a couple of them, capsulise them and let some of up drop them on planets for pick up. Better build a jamming station fur us here though, or we might all flock to those places." Amazed they eyed her as she boosted her ego some more.  
  
"This is the first time I see a scientific Saiyan!" They muttered. Feria snickered, wobbling her hips a bit. Oh yes! She was BACK! No more annoyance with Storn, nope just her pretty self once more.  
  
"Who do you think made these babies?" she pattered her beloved scouter, laughing gaily again before whirling around, her hair in a wave behind her, before stalking with swinging hips to the canteen. Sweat dropping the scientists returned to their labs. Feria certainly made an abrupt change...they glanced up when the speakers were activated.  
  
"For them men under us, be warned, Feria is single again, and watch out for Storn, he took it a bit roughly. More announcements, the winner of the battle count this week is Delta team, congrats Feria. Out."  
  
***  
  
Feria ran through the halls yelping in glee, this was a great day! Shoving three Saiyan's aside she turned to enter the canteen and spotted her team quickly. They stormed over dragging her to their table. Sula strolled inside and smirked at the loudest team present. Ale splattered over the floor and table while they sung a dirty song together. She snickered at the careless group as she clutched her papers. Strolling further inside she accepted congratulations with a mysterious smirk as she flopped down at her teams table. Soar they eyed her.  
  
"They won...again." Mendar whined. Sula tapped his arm comforting. "All is well. We'll make amens. So Solar's team is ahead a bit, we'll fix that quick and painfully. Looky what I have here. Do you guys really think I did nothing the last nine months? A girl has to find a hobby ne? Well I found mine in charts and base planets. And I have found a couple of gems! Um who came in second?" scrolling through her papers she glanced up when Karas smirked.  
  
"Feria #1, Storn #2...Anan #3" His face darkened. "Solar #4 and we #5. Aran is cancelled because he has no team." pissed Sula fell back.  
  
"Last? WHY LAST!?" ashamed the gang hung in their chairs. "We had too join the others and they chose the best stuff. We got the remains. But..."They cheered up a bit. "Storn's team, 3 of the 5 made the bet you'd get a girl, and the other two made a bet Storn would get Feria in bed this week. And now that will never happen." Sula started to smirk.  
  
"Let me guess, Storn was one of the 2 who boosted he'd get her in bed?" Mosha nodded snickering. "Hai, and now he's stuck in guard duty for the coming 4 weeks, instead of us. So where will we be off to first?"  
  
Feria strolled sexy over to Sula beaming like a diamond.  
  
"Hello! Isn't this a grand day? I win the week contest, I get rid of 'excess baggage...'" she peered at the moody Storn who glanced up pissed at her smirking. "And...oh my...you seem to be at the bottom! Oh well, good thing the baby is healthy." Sula glared soar up. Where was the salt to rub in the wounds? NAH no need, you had Feria!  
  
"Feria? Screw off?" she snarled. Feria didn't and peeked over her shoulder at the notes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would wait for oh...9 more hours. Then go strength to the prince and ask if you can get the Transmitter mission. Trust me, it'll be worth it. The planet I'll advise to him will be class 5." She waved at the frowning guys and strolled singing away her tail waving carefree lose behind her.  
  
"She's in an awfully good mood. Isn't she..." Karas muttered. "I say, don't trust her." Mosha stated. Sula tapped her chin. She had no idea why Feria had the help whim, but they needed points...for a class five...5 points...meaning...third place...and if Feria 'advised' the prince...and wouldn't be taking the mission for her self...  
  
"We'll wait a bit. If after those hours she back stabbs, I still have some up my sleeve. Some class 4 and 3's...now then, I'll be off to train..." Starry eyed at only the idea! She rose and strolled away after Feria, who she found already training. HEY now she could ask about motivations! Sparring time! After a warming up She greeted Feria and dared her for a sparring match. Always game Feria agreed. After dodging and kicking back Sula started her light manipulative question round.  
  
"So?" Feria eyed her moves closely, blasting nearly Sula who dodged it. "So what? Your rusty by the way. And I'm not going light on you cause you dropped a chib just this morning, deal?"  
  
"Deal, I didn't expect you otherwise. So? A bit on a jazz?" Feria's smirk widened even if Sula managed to kick her in the side.  
  
"You bet! Life is grand!" Sula snickered as she also didn't avoid an elbow slam. Rusty ne??? better be direct, sparring and being refined were a bit to hard. "So why don't you take the mission yourself then. It's easy to ask during your advising." Feria smirked as she hit Sula's unguarded rear.  
  
"First of all, I'm in a great mood, second I'm ranking at the top, third, it's a...gift, cause you dropped a healthy chib. And if you want more reasons, um...I have none." She dropped on her heels and slammed the feet from under Sula who crashed soar on the ground, on her back. Winching she didn't rose immediately. Concerned Feria sat down next to her. "Are you alright? Did I go a bit too rough?" Sula smirked as she took Feria's offered hand.  
  
"NAH, I kinda like the pain. Nice move." Nodding Feria tossed Sula a towel. They had been sparring for three hours before Sula even started to ask questions. Dunking their heads under in a cool basin with water they settled for relaxed stretching.  
  
"I don't think I can pee straight for the upcoming weeks." Sula muttered soar. Feria snickered. "No pain, no gain. You got a beautiful baby boy." "Yup..." Sula responded. Winching at a particular stretch position.  
  
***  
  
7 hours later, Feria stood next to the prince who was thinking deep. Even though Sula had bared that same morning she already was off on a hard mission. Amazing! Human females had to recover for the following days, but not Sula. He had been wanting to reject, if it wasn't for Feria who showed him imagery from a sparring they had that day. Never had he seen a happier Saiyan...although...? He glanced at the still beaming Feria who's tail still carefree swung back and forth.  
  
"May I ask what bothers you sire?" She asked when he glanced at her too long. "I was just thinking...is there anything we missed doing before a strike happens?" They both glanced up when Vegeta stalked moody inside. Mirai jumped out of the throne before Vegeta flopped inside it himself.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you Tousan..." Mirai stammered surprised. While Feria glanced happy at Vegeta. Her enemy for months but now her hero!  
  
"We forgot something." Mirai blinked. "Nani? What was that? I just wondered myself and..." Vegeta interrupted him. "The ki ratings." He spat, slamming his fist pissed down on the arm rest. Still with twinkling eyes Feria danced down the carpet, wriggling her tail daring at the guards posted...being....Storn...  
  
"Allow me to arrange it. Would you like to screen them one by one personally to be written down personally?" Vegeta nodded. Bowing in a dance she twirled down the hall and darted out. It managed to make him smirk a bit. He'd forgotten how carefree she used to be. It was good to have her back, perhaps he had been a bit too hard on her. Humming Feria returned with Saiyan's in a line up behind her.  
  
"May I use my scouter to rate them?" She asked after returning at Vegeta's side. Mirai sat in a lower throne on Vegeta's right side. Vegeta glanced at Mirai who shrugged. He didn't care.  
  
"Very well, but hand me my ki-book first. And a pen!" Nodding she quickly handed the thick book and pen, before smirkingly tapping on her scouter. The first stepped forward.  
  
"Wondai, used to be third class, and what is he now?" Vegeta asked. Feria waited for the rating to settle while Wondai loaded as high as he could. His mates cheering him on. Smacking his face to rouse him up some more. Another waved a picture of the hated ice-jin.  
  
"Lets see...Ah come on!!! I know you can do better then that!" Feria spat amused. And even received two points more. Shrugging she taped it out. "It's stationary at second class. Only a few points short of first." Gloating he was pushed aside as his mates wanted to go. 


	26. 25

2 hours later, Vegeta and Mirai hung in the thrones as Feria was parched on the dais steps before them. Bored tapping her scouter. Ronsa stepped forward, as Feria winked bold.  
  
"Show me stud!" He smirked as he loaded up. Nodding impressed Feria waved him to lower down.  
  
"Our favourite Nuttyfarm is a happy 'second' class! Congrats! Not bad for an self trained Saiyan!" Vegeta nodded agreeing as he bowed happily and stepped aside to make place for Aedes, who loaded as her new team cheered her up.  
  
"Wow, we have a first class here people!" Feria stated. The pack was last. Aran stepped forward. Boosting his ki through the roof.  
  
"Stationary at well in the Super Elite rating." Feria mumbled. Nodding Vegeta scribbled it down as Anan shoved the amazed Aran aside. Loading up. Tapping more Feria sighed. "And again, half way into the Super elite ratings..." Vegeta nodded content. Solar stepped forward, loading up. "Congrats daddy, Super Elite, halfway." Solar beamed before blinking wide.  
  
"My kid! Wait up." He dashed out. As Storn stepped forward. Smirking Feria sat up right and glanced at Vegeta who gave her a warning glare.  
  
"I order you to give me an EXACT rating?" Feria blinked hurt. Acting badly. "That smart here my king." She tapped her chest armour where her heart should be. Before beaming. "I know, I wouldn't be that big of a bitch to screw that up. I do have some pride. Now my dear EX!" She grinned. "Show me what you got!" he loaded up as Feria blinked. Vegeta peered down when she didn't say a thing.  
  
"Feria..."He grumbled warning. "Hai...I... Are you sure your giving it all?" Storn popped a vein. "What does it LOOKING like I am!" he snapped, still trying to load higher. Unfazed Feria blinked more. "Um...just asking...your highness?" she couldn't control her giggling as she handed her scouter to Vegeta. Irritated he put it on and eyed the number.  
  
"I can't believe this...is this, thing operational Feria?" she glanced with tears in her eyes up.  
  
"H..Hai! I checked it this morning!" she stated grinning, trying to stifle it down unsuccessful. And unlike the others expected, Vegeta didn't reprimand her for it. She sniggered with a weak finger at Storn who still was straining to load higher.  
  
"How...DISPLEASING! Of all the Saiyan's I never expected you to rate lower then the others. If it were Feria or Sula I could understand...but YOU?!" Beaming Feria glanced up. She knew both Sula and she came from a lower class then Storn. Rated Elite at birth and they second class. The only two second class in the pack. Storn lowered down confused.  
  
"My king? What...what rating do I have that displeases you so much?" he stammered carefully. Immediately Feria snickered louder in glee. Already stuffing her mouth in her hands to muffle it down. Tears streaming over her cheeks. This was too good! She had to contact Sula as soon as possible.  
  
"Only JUST a Super Elite? Of the Whole pack you had the most promise! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THESE YEARS, SITTING ON YOUR BUTT LETTING YOUR TEAM DO THE WORK? NE? THINKING YOU WERE THE STRONGEST, SO YOU COULD SLACK TRAINING? FERIA! STAND UP SO I CAN RATE YOU! I'M CURIOUS ABOUT SOMETHING!" shaky she rose and brushed Storn back. Standing as stable as she could she concentrated and pulled out all she was worth. She had stopped laughing and growled in concentration to raise ki quickly and as high as possible. Vegeta's face could have been carved from stone while she did.  
  
"Alright...is this your top?" straining she shook her head. "Just a bit more...This is it...any good?" Vegeta smirked dangerously. "Better then I expected. MUCH better. Better then that...lazy son of a bitch behind you." Stunned she turned to Storn who popped another vein.  
  
"I'm stronger then you? Then..." She turned to Vegeta. "And I a... a... Me? Moi? I?" Vegeta's smirk widened. "Hai, your a Super Elite, just crossing the half way too I might add." She jumped up in glee, suddenly turning wickedly at Storn. Vegeta knew what she was up to but figured he deserved as much. She stalked around the infuriated Saiyan, still fully loaded.  
  
"So...you were bad boy ne...I'm stronger then you?" Smirking she twirled around him, abruptly blurring out of sight when he made a grab for her, she reappeared above him and slammed him down flat on the ground before blurring out a second time, re-appearing bowing before Mirai.  
  
"I apologise my prince, but he started." Mirai blinked. That was pretty fast for a non-super Saiyan. He glanced at his Tousan. Who said nothing. Finally Vegeta spoke as Storn rose. Still with her back turned to him, but facing the king Feria felt Storn's approach. Suddenly Vegeta first blasted Storn back.  
  
"Don't even think about it Storn. The woman is bowing and thus vulnerable. Your despicable. No wonder Feria kept rejecting you. Feria rise and stand next to me." She complied, standing soon on his left side. Nervous Storn's team watched on.  
  
"Seles come here." Nervous she complied, not daring to look at the shaking Storn. "How is it possible for him to have only raised his ki level a few thousand points in 20 years?" Vegeta asked cold. "When a teenager he already neared Super elite..." She gulped, glancing at Storn who's mouth twitched.  
  
"Um..." She hung her head. It was the king that asked, she had no choice... "It was as you stated your highness...he didn't do much, It was usually me and the guys in the front line. Said always he needed the oversight. I don't know what he did during our raids."  
  
"Hmm...Rock, Remi, Oraz...is that true?" Vegeta wondered. They stepped forward, next to Seles.  
  
"Yes your highness...like she said...we were too busy to see what he did." Rock muttered. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Alright..." He thought for awhile as tension build. His Tousan would have just eliminated the man, but he needed all fighters he had. "As of this moment Alfa team does not exist any more. Who's team is ranking top now?" Feria gulped. This wasn't funny anymore.  
  
"Mine my king." Nodding Vegeta noted it. "Your now Alfa team then. Rock and...Remi. You two are added to Aran's team. Seles, Oraz. Chose yours."  
  
"With your permission I'd like to join Sula's team." Oraz stated quickly thinking. Vegeta nodded. "So be it, Seles?" Frowning she glanced at the remaining pack members. "Um...I ah...Alfa team." Vegeta glanced at Feria next to him who nodded shot. It was a strong and fast warrior. So no comments here.  
  
"Done. Now Storn. I will put you off any missions, you will attend the command room from 08.00 to 21.00 hours, 7 day's a week. After it, you will go to the gravity rooms and train till 23.00. When you eat is up to you. Only after you turn Super Saiyan will I even think about returning your previous leadership, and form a new team. Is that understood?" Storn gulped.  
  
"Yes your highness." He stated. Turning around after being dismissed by Vegeta. The room emptied until Solar a bit pale after the previous happening walked forward with a little boy. Vegeta's eyes widened as he rose and walked down.  
  
"Your...son?" Solar started to beam. "Hai, my king. Isn't he fine build?" Vegeta nodded. "Very chubby. He'll be a big male." Solar nodded beaming even more at the indirect praise. Feria walked down, tapping her scouter and blinking thrilled. "Your highness, according to this rating, this young man has the potential of first class at birth." Vegeta beamed.  
  
"Now that is news I can appreciate. You have a fine newborn Solar. I wouldn't have expected any other from your and Sula." Solar gave him a silly grin. "And noting Feria's rating I will take it she is Super elite as well. I'll fix that immediately, err...where is she and her team?"  
  
"On a mission Tousan, the scientists build a tower to attract all lost Saiyan's to Base 7734. Only they have to cleanse it first." Mirai offered. Vegeta sighed before grinning.  
  
"Sula, always impatiently. Then again, she had to wait for 9 months. I'll be off now. After I write this boys name in the books with his and your rating." He glanced at Feria who nodded.  
  
"And perhaps the..um...thing with Storn's ex team?" Vegeta's mood dropped considerably.  
  
"HAI, that too. Now get out all of you. I need some rest."  
  
  
  
During the following week Feria could be found with lots of men hanging around her like the old times. However she wasn't intimidated, ever. Now she knew she was a Super elite, and the men knew and respected that power enough NOT to rattle her. In her free moments she played around with Sula's baby who usually liked her, sometimes didn't want anything to do with her. Solar also spend most of his free time in the sickbay with his son. Gloating and telling anyone who had not heard it 50 times before, his son was a first class. Storn was not heard off, sitting silently in seclusion eating dinner in his bunk, or training in his hours away from the command room.  
  
Feria was send off in week 2 after the activation of the 'Mother Goose' as it was named by the Saiyan's, even if it rattled the scientists who has given it a very scientific, unpronounceable name. Her whole team had joined her, added by Seles. So 6 pods blasted through space, passing the five of Sula's beta team. Immediately they were hailed by Sula's scouter.  
  
"NE? You got six? What happened? I go places and stuff changes? GO FIG!!" She heard Feria snicker. -Hai, you should 'go places' more often. But your team has a new member too.- "NE? How come? How? WHO? Is he cute?" -GOOD GIRL! How did you know it was a boy!? Anyway's it's Oraz.- "Clueless!!! Did you finally kill Storn or what?!" -Nope, he did it all himself and NO he isn't dead. Vegeta ripped his team apart. Aran has a full team now though, and I have Seles added. Oh yeah, did I tell you I'm Alfa now?- Sula blinked at the news waves.  
  
"Um...what 'exactly' happen to Storn then?" -Ki rating. He flunked out. BIG TIME.- "Oh-ohhh." -Exactly, you should have seen Vegeta. Mighty pissed I'll say. He plucked the team apart after rating me and seeing that 'I' rated second class in a very far past, am now Super Elite. And...- Sula interrupted her. "Congrats!!! Super elite ne? Opens perspective...for me." -Hai, Vegeta's expecting your an Super Elite too, and I have no doubt about it either, we're always doing the same. Either in missions or ki wise ne?- they grinned. "So what is he doing now?" -Who? OH Storn? Nothing much. Vegeta send him to the command room, no missions till he trance forms into a Super Saiyan.- "NE? But he's a lazy BUM!!!" -I know, I mean, even when Vegeta was Super Elite it took him years to turn Super Saiyan. Just imagine what it would be for him, we have much better chances to turn into one in the next 5 to 10 year.- "FEH, I doubt gold hair would suit me." -Yeah well...just think of the power you'll gain. Oh yeah, your chibi rated straights into first class. Ain't that something?- "MY CHIBI? GOOD BOY!!! Momma's proud!!! where are you off too?" -Oh, see if we have caught us some Saiyan's yet.- "Fine with me, but isn't that a wee bit early?" -Mirai wanted it. And I wouldn't object. I was bored and I could use that one point.- "SNORT!!!!! over achiever. I bet I know why Vegeta changed your name tag into Alfa." -Yeah well...I couldn't help it, there was a vacancy...-  
  
"Yeah, yeah...any way, we're going home. See yah!" -See yah, and give the chib a hug for me.- "Will do..."  
  
  
  
They landed after 4 days and glanced around. Nothing much...what a shame. Ah well easy point gained, though a total waist of time and resources. Feria sighed as the dusk fell.  
  
"Well make a fire, we might as we'll stay for the night. Damned tower is jamming my life readings on the scouter." she ordered, nodding the team gathered woods and blated it on. Kendar strolled to the left behind food. And blinked...all gone? He sweat dropped. Some how he had the feeling they were far from alone. And since the tower was also jamming communications between scouters...he couldn't contact the team...good thing the scouters were reconfigured to block the attraction frequency.  
  
"Friend or foe..." A deep voice grumbled behind him and from quite a height. He flinched. "Um...depends on your race dude..." "DUDE? I'm A COMMANDER!" slowly Kendar turned and waved his tail smirking at the BIG Saiyan. "Hiya! I'm in the team of one of the Pack members!" Immediately the attitude of the tall Saiyan changed.  
  
"Pack? In Wolf pack? They survived too?" "All of them! And the king and princes and princess..." "We still have a royal family? Are you sure?" he snickered. "I suppose a flaming hairdo, and a mood as a hornet qualifies as such..." the tall Saiyan grinned. "That it does alright. Lets join them." Nodding he blasted off, unknowingly a swarm of Saiyan's behind him and the tall Saiyan Commander.  
  
Seles strolled to the near by lake to take a bath as she heard some bushes rustling. "Who's there? Dakar? I told you I wasn't interested!" Three unknown Saiyan's appeared instead. "That's good news ne?" one stated beaming. "Hai, then we have still a chance! Hi!" "Um...hi, I'll show you to the camp." she sighed. No bath tonight.  
  
Feria needed some time alone and sat on a mountain ridge. Atole blasted to her and landed lightly behind her as the cape she wore flapped in the breeze.  
  
"What's up?" she asked turning around. Atole glanced starry eyed back. "Saiyan's...LOTS of Saiyan's! No provisions left...but LOTS of them!!! we can start a village with them! And females and males all are there! And kids too!" Feria blinked speechless.  
  
"But...there was nothing when we landed!" "Their pursued by that army. They wanted to make sure it wasn't a trap." Feria laughed herself silly. "Trap? FEH! This is no trap." And she ran down the mountain before blasting full Super elite speed to the camp. Atole couldn't keep up so he didn't even try. Over achiever, then again, if he'd been that strong...might do the same...hehehe. Grinning like mad Feria blasted through clouds while stars flashed past above her. Touching a water surface as she passed something grabbed her and pulled her under. In the inky black water she loaded up higher in startle and hit the being, it let go after which she resurfaced. Dripping she peered below her. Something surfaced after her and snarling she sighed. A Saiyan.  
  
"YOU FOOL! What the hell do you think your DOING! Bloody ingrate!" Atole rejoined and eyed the dripping Feria. OH...bad...she hated to get wet when she hadn't set the exact moment herself. Undisciplined the other wet Saiyan floated up. His was very unkept and...a bit on the wild side.  
  
"I's does as I's please, and you's CUTE!" Feria groaned. Perfect! Just frigging perfect! Pissed she grabbed an arm and pulled him close. "Talk like that and I'll have to hurt you badly, and unlike at the base, we have NO medic here." "And? I's still find you's CUTE! So your MINE." She laughed. Glancing at Atole. "Did you hear that? So sad. Take him would you?" Tossing him at Atole she blasted off again, this time with a reason, she wanted to dry UP. How humiliating, surprised by an uncivilized oath!  
  
Nearing the camp she hear singing and loud talking before she even landed. A now HUGE bonfire stack was build where in groups all sorts of Saiyan's sat. Dark skinned, light skinned, Tall, short, thin, big...Landing graciously she peered around. What a big group. Atole had not been exaggerating. And good thing there were lots of girls.  
  
A burly tall Saiyan stalked over, lightly bowing. "I remember you, your one of the pack right?" Stunned she nodded. "I'm afraid I don't remember you..." He shrugged. "No problem, I was only a soldier then. My name is Bolas. Self promoted captain." "Feria. Um, is this the current group?" He glanced around. "Yes ma'am. 63 in total. All with own transportation. Although I have question marks at some of them. They seem fit for stripping instead of being allowed to cruise space."  
  
"Well that is easily fixed. Follow me Captain." Even if he had self promoted himself, Feria had a feeling he knew much more about organisation and such as she did. And it saved her a counting spree now he said there were 63. Bolas indeed followed her to a more secluded area where she dug in her armour, sweat dropping a bit when she couldn't find it.  
  
"Wait a sec...where the hell did it...goddamned....I don't believe this..." Atole quickly flew to her and landed a bit nervous.  
  
"Um...missed this?" He handed her the box with capsules. "Where did you find this? Oh Atole? Captain Bolas..." They nodded to the other as Atole turned to Feria. Suddenly a loud shouting unkept Saiyan ran to them slamming Feria to the ground.  
  
"MY MATE! NOT YOUR!" Feria popped a vein. "Let me guess HE took it! GODDAMNED UNCIVILIZED SON OF A BITCH!" Bolas and Atole stepped back as she loaded up. Energy cracking around her even if she was currently flattened under the Saiyan who actually wore NOTHING. And it so happed his, crotch was pushing in her face.  
  
Both men ADULT men inched back as the ground shook. "Why is she taking this so bad..." Bolas wondered very soft.  
  
"Lets see...a Tousan who beat her up as a chibi...um...virgin, um...proud of it...um...Managed to stay untouched for more then 4 months after the king ordered a chibi...divorced only a week ago..." Bolas paled. "I see...and what is her current rating?" "Super elite?" "I remember my ex mate...who blasted my hide..."Atole smirked. "You should speak with Storn sometime..." Feria yelled and in a white blasted 10 metre into the ground the unkept Saiyan blasted into the air. A blue flash after him. Atole peed into the hole.  
  
"Um...she ain't here no more..." both glanced up, but it was pretty dark. Bolas yanked Atole aside as the Saiyan was slammed down into the hole she created earlier, Feria stamped down more before cleaning her gloves, hovering back up.  
  
"Get me a wet CLOTH! Damned idiot, I swear I'll blast him next time. Shish! Now then, where were we. Oh yeah, the capsules. The queens family made these, very neat they are. Lets see...no...not that one...HAI, this is the one." pushing it she tossed it on the ground, a bang and smoke later Bolas eyed the 50 metre high capsule.  
  
"Impressive..." She smirked as she took a towel from Seles. Rubbing her face hard in it. While she did Atole leaned to Seles describing the reason to her cleaning frenzy. Bolas eyed the couple as the woman's eyes widened in shock before she smirked wider and wider. They...shouldn't he tell...NAH, Feria was a big girl.  
  
"So...anyway..." Feria tossed the towel in Seles's face, glaring at her warning, before turning back to the flushed atole and Bolas who tried to keep his composure. Noting it she crossed her arms impatiently.  
  
"Oh...it was funny ne?" Seles pushed her head in the towel wimpering softly in glee. Her shoulders shook in laughing fits. Feria's mood plummeted.  
  
"This wasn't funny...the boy has a problem..." They had problems to hold their laughing in as Feria peered angrier at them. She best shut up before they broke. "He has no manners and...oh come ON?" Seles quickly ran away laughing out loud. Both men bit their lips to keep from laughing as Feria turned redder and redder. "Look it wasn't even my fault! He just came and..." Atole ran away laughing even harder then Seles. Feria lifted and eye brow and Bolas. Just waiting for him to crack up. Behind her he noticed the boy stumbling out of the hole and homing in on her back. What to doo...he nearly laughed in her face...and if he opened up his mouth he might do just that. As the boy was about to touch her Feria grabbed his throat without turning.  
  
"I'm waiting? JUST DO IT ALREADY! DAMMIT! Before we get back Sula will know and if she knows the whole bloody base will before I even land!" she lifted the choking boy up before her. "Not even out of his teens...what would he be 13?"  
  
"14 ma'am." Bolas managed almost cracking up. She peered at him then back to the kid. "So just a kid. Shish what a hormone factory..." His shoulders started to shake in a giggled and he tried to stop but when Feria sweat dropped because the boy managed top snatch a breast he just couldn't!  
  
"And I can't kill a chib...oh woe me...DAMMIT!!! what did I tell you!!!" Knocking him into the camp with a dense ki beam she sulked a bit. "This is going to be a long night although...Bolas? BOLAS! Keep it together MAN! You work with my now very much HATED team. I'm am OFF! Before I kill someone." Blasted off in blue with red ki she blasted across the sky as Bolas laughed in glee. Oh it was so good to be under Saiyan's again!! Meanwhile Feria sulked on a mountain ridge. This was definitly not her day. 


	27. 26

Chapter 26  
  
On Chikyuu, Sula was training in the gravity room. As expected she was exactly rated as Feria. Sweat pearled on her skin as she did her push ups. Waring only a tank top and shorts. How she missed this...  
  
Through the window Vegeta watched her train. She sure wanted to make up for time lost...  
  
"56997, 56998..." she counted panting. The gravity number, stationary at 250G. Suddenly Vegeta plastered his face against the window. What the hell? She again lowered down before pushing up, and...again! Should he tell? No wait some more...he recognised this...even if he'd seen it more in a flash before, this went much more gradually...again a flash in a heave. "57000...57001...oh my muscles...ouch...one hundred more..." She muttered exhausted already.  
  
Vegeta watched it some more times, no doubt about it...hmm...Sula pushed up again when she saw a gold flash, creeping over her flesh. Losing concentration she landed flat on her face. What the hell was that! Vegeta noticing, entered.  
  
"Why did you stop? You were doing well enough..." Sula sat upright checking out her arms. Nope...nothing there. She sighed.  
  
"I think I over did it, I'm hallucinating..." He smirked bemused. "No your not. Do one more pushup and you'll know for sure." shrugging she spread her feet and arms and lowered down, pushing up she felt it creep over her damp arms into her eye-sight.  
  
"Gold again?" panting she sat up again, and checked her arms again...but no trace was left behind. Vegeta glanced down. Holding up his hand, his thumb and index finger very close nearly touching the other he peered down. Smirking.  
  
"This close, until your this..." He flashed golden, his aura pulsating around him. "Great, that much until I'm a light bulb." she stated sarcastic. Vegeta powered down to normal and snickered. "I knew you'd say that. I think I heard you and Feria whine about blonde not suiting you, once..." she shrugged.  
  
"She said it, not me...though I find the green eyes amusing." Vegeta laughed. "I know for a fact they scared Freeza the most. Mirai told me once. He kept yapping about 'those eyes, they have the same eyes...'" he snorted bemused. "They do look alike...like...pissed?"  
  
"Well the prince sure did make an impression when he did that in the canteen."Vegeta nodded, offering her a hand to rise.  
  
"Hai, and you could do as well even tonight." She yawned. "I don't know, I would need a pusher." Vegeta beamed. "It so happens I'm the most annoying and over egoistical pusher in the known universe. Or so Mirai once told me. I don't know where he got that idea however...do you think he was correct?" Smirking Sula eyed at him.  
  
"I have NO idea." She lied. And he knew. Tossing his armour down he rubbed his hands. "Lets begin shall we? Try to hit me. I'm ORDERING you." frowning she tried to hit his nose. He slapped the sorry attack away. "Your not trying." she sweat dropped. "Well I AM supposed to hit a king, how would you feel? OH NO you have no idea, YOU ARE IT! It's like a prince hitting his grandpa!" Vegeta blinked.  
  
"I wouldn't know that, never met him. Ah well, just do it?" closing her eyes she inhaled. Alright, she only had to hit him...that was cool...he was NOT the king...just little Veggy...her play mate...gang member...drunk usually but fun to hang with...just...opening them she slammed his head aside. Slowly he turned back smirking. "Now that's much better. Again." a bit slow she complied.  
  
14 hours later Sula sunk exhausted on the ground. Vegeta loading another ki attack.  
  
"I can't anymore..." He panted himself too when he still loaded. "Great...my chib won't have a mom..." she whined. Still the king loaded more, slamming it down on her crunched form. In a split second her head thought at light speed.. She felt the attack burn her flesh but ignored it. Flashed of her son growing up without a mother, the war raging, a blast she could have taught him to avoid...fire...Angry she roared, rising up through the blast, swatting Vegeta hard against a wall. Glancing up he watched her forming fists and yelling out in pain. Flashes of light and gold intermingling. Vaguely hearing heavy thunder outside.  
  
She almost buckled. Blasting a ki attack at her to push her more her aura settled into a fiery but not stable gold aura, her eyes flashing in and out of green. Her hair flashing in and out of gold. Flashing super Saiyan himself he frowned, what more could he do? The controls! Appearing before them he upped the gravity to 400G. Straining Sula growled and had problems to stand up. Behind the window Saiyan's gathered as Vegeta again hit her with a bombardment of ki attacks. Small but many. Only to rouse her more. Yelling out in anger and pain suddenly the room was whitewashed, the glass exploded into fragments as the gravity machine imploded. Panting Sula eyed at her gold glowing hands. Vegeta picked himself up from the ground laughing maniacal. Brushing nuts and bolts off him. Stunned Sula eyed at herself.  
  
"I'm ah...?" He nodded. "A lightbulb. Lets get something to eat. I never had this much fun getting someone pissed. And that includes Freeza." smirking Sula peered up.  
  
"I have to hurry...Solar...the gang...before it goes away!" Running though the destroyed room she dove through the broken window and flashed through the hallways without even been seen. In the canteen Solar was just waking up when a glowing being suddenly stood before him. Startling he topped off his chair. Afraid the prince might be pissed or something. Peeking up he saw Sula beaming back...as suddenly her aura flashed erratic before fading. Pouting Sula slumbered tired in a chair.  
  
"Fun while it lasted..." speechless Solar blinked. Pinching himself. "Nope not sleeping, you were?" she smirked yawning. "Light bulb...but it broke..." Closing her eyes she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
On another planet Feria finally returned to the large group. Hoping her newly gathered ego could last long enough. But she had THE way to live through it. As she landed she spotted the...problem near Bolas. He spotted her too, racing straight to her before a rope snapped him back to Bolas who had a rope around his waist.  
  
"Bad boy, hmm? OH Ma'am! Should have known..." He snickered a bit behind his hand as she glared at him. Strolling to ...her gang..the biggest problem. How to live through THEM. Nearing them they glanced up and started to sing dirty songs about men's appendages. Holding her composure she ignored them and sat down, taking some meat.  
  
"And, impressed by him?" Seles wondered. Cool Feria peered at her before returning to the meat. "Actually a bit disappointing. What can you expect, it just dangles out in the open, wind rain sun...poor thing might shrivel up and die on him." she smirked and grinned before the others laughed WITH instead of about her. All at the kids expense. But hey, she was the victim here!  
  
"Took you a whole night to think that one up ne?" Tonal stated, the others cracked up a bit as she smirked. "That obvious?" all nodded so she shrugged. Even if she'd rather 'plant' Tonal's head into the ground. "Wait till I'm super Saiyan, then I can say it's because I'm a blonde." they cracked up again laughing. But this was different, better, tolerable...NORMAL. Kendar elbowed her sharply in her ribs.  
  
"Your just too much!" He snickered. She elbowed his harder back, making him winch. "Must be..." In the bushes some other teens were measuring, shrugging they walked in group to the girl in person. She was cute, and looked young enough that and she seemed to be the leader. They figured, a girl still virgin had to be young. All huddled behind her while she chatted with the others. One brave heart dared touched her shoulder, glancing back she quickly turned back with a smirk.  
  
"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Seles laughed limply over Dakar. "HAI!" she wailed. Feria nodded. "Thought so, alright." she turned fully around and placed her feet crossed before her with her arms before her chest. Trying to keep a straight face. Quickly all the girls and woman walked over to see.  
  
"Miss? We had an argument. And we need your honest opinion." one stated. The others nodded. 17 in total. "Okay, what seems to be the problem?" she asked calm. Behind her Seles cracking up again. "Pretty obvious ne?" she squeaked. The guys grinned. How would their virgin leader handle this?  
  
"We know you had a recent um...encounter with a boy up close, and we were debating who would be most pleasing for a girl."  
  
"Hai, for a girl like you for instance." Blankly Feria nodded. "I see the dilemma here, excuse me for a moment." She turned back to Seles kicking at her to shut up before she had to laugh herself. And she was doing so well up to now.  
  
"I will need some assistance." She began, rising. A couple of woman lifted their hands eager. As the man laughed. But some peeked inside trousers to see themselves. Just in case...picking out 2 more Feria walked back to the nervous teens. They lined up. Her companions held themselves together as well as Feria was. She knew how delicate this could be for teens and had chosen two elderly woman with mates and sons themselves.  
  
"Alright ladies, lets begin shall we?" All nodding they walked down the line of...BUTT NAKED teens ranging from 14 to 18. Some after their teen growth spurt, some in the middle, others before. After the line up they debated the matter out of hearing range as the boys waited impatiently. Very much supported by their surprised Tousan's. Kids and their crazed idea's. They returned and stood before the group.  
  
"You all will be very much pleasing the woman. All in different ways for no person is the same. Or likes the same. Some of you have to grow some more, and others could find a mate even today." Feria had to stop for a moment to calm down. This was totally absurd and she wanted to laugh her head off but they all were so darned serious. Which actually tickled her funny bone more. How did she end up in this situation?  
  
"Would any of us right now be pleasing for you miss?" Another asked hopeful. Some others flushed shy. Feria uttered a soft sound. Receiving a kick by both mothers behind her.  
  
"Well...em...I'm afraid your all a bit too young for me. You should find a nice girl your age. And please don't think that the age is the only problem. I'm a bit traditional, I haven't met my mate yet." hoping they were satisfied and she could run away really hard now, they nodded, bowing to thank her and strolled loudly talking back to the bushes where their clothes were, feeling like her legs were made from rubbers she sunk to the ground. The mothers immediately sitting down next to her, clutching her mouth just before she cried in glee. Her shoulder shook like mad as tears streamed over her face, sobbing into the woman who cried against her cape. Smothering it a bit. Their mates rushed over, pulling them off. Kendar and Tonal stepping in to stifle the very amused Feria, behind her Seles was quieted down by Atole and Dakar. Who all thought this had to be the first time ever a situation presented itself like this. After 40 minutes she quieted down. Holding her aching stomach.  
  
"Oh my gods...why did they ask me...of all Saiyan's here..." She whimpered Seles quickly helped her out. Entering a new fit after calming down 10 minutes before. The men sighed. Woman and their funny bone. Tonal rose, holding his pants daring.  
  
"Oh Feria, could you check me, I'm SOOOO insecure!!!" He winked feminine as Feria blinked wide eyed. "You wouldn't..." She muttered...knowing he would, if dared. But he started! Kendar, Dakar, Atole and even Bolar rose as one, standing beside Tonal. Feria blinked with big eyes. NE????? Seles crawled beside her sobbing.  
  
"The big guns ne?" she wailed. Feria blinked, as Tonal glanced down daring. Bolas smirked. "Company, Ten....HUT!" all stood at attention. "Company hand on TROUSERS!" All complied on cue of Bolas who voice echoed through the camp, attacking more attention. And more men who besides to join in. Seles cried in glee, sobbing in Feria's cape.  
  
"My poor body..." Seles managed crying. Patting her Feria started daring from Tonal down the growing line to Bolas. More then 20 currently. This just wasn't happening! But it was.  
  
"Company...LOWER NOW!" all shoved their trousers down on cue as Feria's eyes widened even more before filling up with tears. OH KAMI! Tonal cleared his throat.  
  
"We only want your opinion Feria. You who seem to have such a keen eye." more tears tickled down her cheeks. "Well?" Feria blinked and shrugged. Turning red because she had to contain all the glee in the universe. Two dressed Saiyan men both took a weak arm and carried her to the starting line. At this side bolas would be last. When Feria had to be dragged one gathered her in his arms as she squeaked sadly and clutching her hands before her mouth. She would NOT laugh...even if she already was. One hand was peeled off her face and a marker was stuffed inside. Confused she glanced up.  
  
"A approved, R rejected." Laughing she clutched her mouth again. "And ah...perhaps you'll find your mate here ne?" one snickered. Feria grinned, giving it up.  
  
"Maybe." She stated mysteriously. The singles smirked back. She peered at the first, a well build young guy of about...30ish and...REALLY well build. Without a thought an A was put on his chest. And that happened with the entire line until Feria who had been walking for a bit now dropped in shock before Bolas.  
  
"You don't have to kneel...not that I mind though." He smirked naughty as Feria gulped, waving Seles over. With hand signals she waved and pointed and did a bit crazed. Bolas snickered at her reaction and boosted his chest out some more. Seles crawled over and dumped her head in Feria's lap.  
  
"H...WOW! Big man big...hehehehe." Seles managed. Eying thoughtful, using his leg to climb up she peered up close, with her hands on his butt, as Feria laughed sobbing. Ouch! After awhile of careful inspection Seles peered up at the smirking male.  
  
"Your Bolas ne?" "Hai, that would be me." She smirked. "Hard to miss...say mated yet?" he blinked stunned. "Um...no, she died few years back...how come?" Adoring she peered up, hugging his chest armour. "Lets have a test drive!" All the others laughed at her boldness. "Sure?" she nodded eager, pulling him along seductively and smirking while he constantly tripped over his pants. Stunned Feria watched them go into the bushes.  
  
"Just like that?" Tonal flopped next to her grinning. "Just like that. You shy or willing to test me too?" She swatted him. "Is that a yes?" he played hurt when she didn't respond. Kendar, Atole and Dakar flopped beside them curios to what was going on now. The other men scattered back to where they came from laughing at their A's.  
  
"Come on Feria...what will it be?" he pushed. The others homing in on the subject crawled closer to the indecisive woman. One draped over her feet, the other with his head in her lap, yet another massaging her shoulders, and the last...daring to inch to her tail and stroke it gently. She sat rigid. What the hell was happening? This was going way out of hands...but was it a bad thing? She didn't know...if they would just give her some time...but now, one was massaging her and the other her tail...made her thinking a bit hard...Sula? Help? Oh yeah...no communication....something with...she couldn't remember...she leaned back against who ever was massaging her shoulders, closing her eyes...kinda nice...Dakar smirked as she leaned back...finally? Could this be it? He and the guys had been patient for oh...20 years? Oh there had been others but this was ice-queen, untouchable and that was exactly why it made it so interesting. Alway long for what you can't get? They knew she even turned down Vegeta one...sure he had been drunk and just a kid...well teenager. They doubted if he remembered, but...she had. And in a drunk stupor told them.  
  
Tonal stroke her tail glancing excited at the others. JACKPOT! Atole over her feet blinked at her face. Kendar licked his lips...yes or no...do or don't...DO. He could die happy. And if she didn't want to that was exactly what would happen. Actually all four knew and now accepted that possible fate. She wouldn't kill her whole team would she? Her best buddies for...forever? Kendar carefully moved closer as the others watched. Would he be blasted or not? Just when he was about to kiss he froze when she spoke.  
  
"Guys...what the hell is happening?" her voice however didn't sound like normal...unlike any voice they ever heard even. Tonal had stopped stroking her tail and suddenly had the limb stroking his hand, unwinding from her middle. Hmm? Hey!!! he stroke with one hand as he motioned for the gang to see. Their eyes gleamed...More bold Kendar again bend closer and kissed her as the others waited to see what would happen. But...nothing happened...she allowed him! Now they became jealous a bit. He was claiming her for himself, no fair! Dakar stopped massaging her shoulders and stalked stroking her open skin with his lips.  
  
Atole closest to her feet carefully peeled her boots off, Kendar continuing to kiss her and Dakar her neck and shoulders. Tonal did his best on her tail. Kendar pulled back as Atole massaged her bare feet. Dakar blinked as she leaned in more and actually felt like liquid as she relaxed totally. He had to support her sudden dead weight. He beamed and nodded to Kendar and Tonal. Dakar gently held her back against his chest, lifting her arms up as Kendar and Tonal on both sides stretched the armour. Gently they moved it over her torso, and over her head. Taking the closest arm from Dakar gently lowering them back now, against her skin tight black suit.  
  
Happy Seles peeked through the bushes as she gasped...ice-queen melting? AHHH her WHOLE team? WHAT A BAKA'S!!! What a team work!!! what a lucky girl...A thick hairy arm curled around her torso from behind. "What's wrong..." she pointed at the scene. "So? What else is new..."  
  
"You don't understand, she's the ice Queen of the pack...only one virgin after 20 years, now her OWN 20 long years team is taking her..." He grinned purring. "She's lucky, won't they be a tight knit group now..." She grinned. "If they live, she's one for life time grudges..." He humped. "Life's too short for those. They better move her to some bushes..." Seles smirked. "That might just be the moment she realises what's going on and blast them to bits..." he peeked better over Seles. He grinned.  
  
"Doubt it, their working together like clock work, she has no chance. And it took them 20 years? Poor fellows." "Hai...say...I'm still not sure...lets.." He laughed. "Die hard ne, me too."  
  
Meanwhile the operation Feria continued. She still was VERY cooperative and was talking a bit incoherent. But they actually liked that better. It was saver. Especially now she was so bloody strong. But also very...very exciting! Like working with a bomb!  
  
"Alright...gently...her cute tush...up..." Tonal nodded, how should he...AH. Dakar lifted her torso as tonal making a smooth motion held her tail supported her 'tush'. Atole carried her legs as on the other side Kendar supported the butt too. In parade they inched to the bushes. Still stimulating her and prying she wouldn't come too. 


	28. 27

Chapter 27  
  
A week later Feria landed with the new Saiyan batch while Sula now more used to her new form managed to keep it for 4 hours at a time. On purpose staying it as long as possible, doing daily stuff. An advice from Kakarott who missed his sister. Vegeta had already commented it was no sight. But she did it anyway, feeling it was a good advice anyway. And fun to do. Though a bit tiring. Feria didn't speak much and only when asked. Sitting in the corner of a table the team sat around her, protective all four, with Seles next to her 'MATE' Bolas. The 'test drive's' went very well. Happy Sula departed from the gravity room to shock Feria. She had been sparring with Kakarott who was game to come along for a snack. When they entered she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Feria with the gang and a newcomer, which was expected. Strolling proud over she at the last moment utilised her new speed to appeared before the table. Five rose instinctive. The two females sitting stiff.  
  
"She does that all the time..." Gokou muttered confused. "Seems to like it too, I don't get it...welcome home sis!" She smiled back a bit quaint.  
  
"Hi Kakarott, did anything change here?" Gokou pointed at the annoyed Sula.  
  
"She has...I can't wait till you join her!!"  
  
"Look closely, I'll do it slowly." She stated proud. The team leaned forward after sitting back down. Waiting patiently as Sula concentrated. She boosted her ki up and took a few moments before she flashed golden, and peering with twinkling green eyes at the stunned group.  
  
"You like?" speechless Feria eyed her. "Wow." Was all she managed as Sula snickered. Some how that was the general reaction...A commotion started and all rushed to the TV setting the volume up.  
  
*** "And yet again the Ten-ichi Budakai will take place, as usual all fighters are welcome to compete. Entry will take pace on the day of the Budakai." All gasped, YES, perhaps these humans weren't as lame as previously thought! The speakers were activated as Vegeta's voice thundered. ***  
  
"Don't you guys even THINK about entering. We're Saiyan's and way above them. We'll start our own games. Anyone with suggestions, drop by at the throne room.- they sulked. The idea of beating the shit out of a ego headed human fading away. In the back Feria's team slumbered that was a real shame...suddenly Feria turned green and bolted over the half of the team to the bathrooms. Stunned they eyed her as Sula bolted exactly as she had over three men. Tonal Kendar and Dakar picked themselves off the floor clueless, glancing at Atole who frowned. Seles sighed as she snuggled into Bolas's arms.  
  
In the female bathrooms Feria cleaned up her face just as Sula entered. Hanging against a wall she peered closely at the perfectly miserable looking Feria.  
  
"Who's is it?" She coyly wondered as Feria stopped washing up and flopped down on the tiled floor. Pulling her feet to her chin as she had done so many years back when Sula found out about her Tousan beating her up. "I don't know what your yapping about." She stated arrogant. Sula grinned. Hard to get ne? "Alright...You feel sick?" grudgingly she nodded.  
  
"Alfa team report to the king now!" Someone yelled, Seles and Bolas had just left for her bunk so the guys strolled towards the room where Vegeta sat in his throne.  
  
"Finally. Now then, what is going on with Feria?" They flushed. "Um...what do you mean your highness?" atole stammered. Vegeta eyed the four before him. Adult Saiyan's? FLUSHING OUT? This had more things in it... "She nearly bowled me over in her rush to get to a bathroom. Hardly normal behaviour." They stood rigid and silent.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sula hearing the command pulled Feria off the floor, dragging her to the throne room as Feria still felt sick. As they entered a pissed Vegeta waved them inside as the doors were slammed shut. Sula remained in the shadows and waited to see what would happen. A bit wavering Feria picked herself together and stalked with grace and pride to her team. Bowing before Vegeta.  
  
"You called sire?" Vegeta smirked. Awfully bootlicking today... "Hai. You seem to have passed me by just now in quite a hurry. Why?" Feria blinked as she rose again. "I have? I'm sorry I didn't see you...I think..." She frowned a bit. Missing the king? Now that was a new...the doors creeped open again as Solar dropped the baby into Sula's hands before disappearing again. It gurgled and burped in glee. Sula played a bit while watching on.  
  
"Atole? What happened on that planet?" Atole turned crimson and kept his mouth shut, peering interested at banners and his boots. Vegeta huffed. "Kendar?" The male took a step back and gulped, before...acting the same as Atole who now was fascinated by the carpets pattern. Vegeta's patience vanished. Not only was Feria a long friend she was also one of his pack, and he WANTED TO KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG AND WHY!  
  
"Tonal, I want an answer NOW!" the king rose and stalked into the face of the warrior who gulped. Flopping on his knees to bow.  
  
"Well...we found a group Saiyan's sire..." he quickly spoke. Vegeta peered down at the crunched man. "And then....the rations were up..."  
  
"AND?" he flinched.  
  
"Then a stoned, crazed naked kid wanted Feria as mate...and was quite persistent...and..." Vegeta blinked as Feria turned a bit pale before green again... "And um...and then a couple of kids wanted Feria to um...judge their err...manhood..." Vegeta smirked. That had to have been a sight. In the shadows Sula chuckled. Poor Feria... "And...um...then the adult men needed advice too....and um...she gave it...and um...we...err...they passed...and ah...that's pretty much was all." Vegeta frowned...weird mission...  
  
"But that couldn't have made her ill...so, last time I will ask, what happened that could make her sick?" Dummified the men blinked, peering at Feria who glanced nervous around.  
  
"Um....EXCUSE ME! BE RIGHT BACK!" And blasted through the doors away. The men, including the king blinked at the demolished doors, squeaking in the hinges. Kendar glanced at the others who slowly nodded, agreeing with the unstated answer. All faces dropped. AW MAN? Who got lucky? Vegeta noticed the exchange and lost his temper. Behind Sula laughed.  
  
"WHO'S IS IT?" he howled, all immediately peered at the ground, almost as red as the carpet. "WELL?" Atole sighed.  
  
"Sire...we don't know...we just...um...noticed she was sick..." He stammered. Vegeta stalked confused back to the throne, flopping down.  
  
"You don't know? Haven't any of you seen her sneaking off with a male?" All peered at the other, shaking their heads. "No sneaking away?" Vegeta added...how...wait a sec... "One of the team?" He eyed them snickering. Not uncommon but...weird, especially since he knew her rule number one, no sex with team members. "So...who shacked her?" They glanced stunned up at the bold words as Feria strolled inside, looking sicker by the minute. "I'm back..." she stated soft and flopped with rubber feet on the ground cursing her heart out.  
  
"Damned weak body! I HATE IT! I've never been SICK." Pissed she peered at Vegeta as if he had done this to her. Vegeta snickered.  
  
"So I heard, can you stand up again?" she sighed as she tried and flopped back on her butt. Sour she sighed. "Nope. As weak as an infant, damn." To Vegeta's surprise and Sula's the team quickly bolted over , checking her feet and arms before lifting her up in Tonal's arms.  
  
"Permission to take her to sickbay?" All ignoring her whines 'she didn't need a doctor to fuss about her.'  
  
"Granted, BUT, I will come too as WILL YOU ALL ! There is something fishy and I want to find out WHAT." All sweat dropped including Feria. Sula beamed. Interesting!!! Oh dear, seemed her brat had a wet diaper...off to sickbay it was! In parade they walked to the sickbay, some Saiyan's in hallways stopping to see them pass. Feria being carried? Wasn't she just back? As they entered the sickbay Sula lingered about a bit with the baby, while Feria was put on a bed. Three other baby's who arrived with the newcomers, were sleeping in their cribs as the doctor strolled over to see what was up. Against the walls were 5 other Saiyan's recovering from sparring injuries. The team flanked the bed with Vegeta nearest to the sulking Feria.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Vegeta pointed at Feria. "She's sick. WHY?" the doctor nodded, pulling down a scanner as Feria tried to inch off the bed. A painful grabbing hand of Vegeta pinned her down.  
  
"Aiaiaiai...let me go, your hurting me!" she whined, and she wasn't lying his fingers were digging in flesh!  
  
"When the test is completed." She sighed as she wriggled her arm a bit, but he didn't loosened, nope he intensified the power he already used. Sula noticed Feria looked genuinely in pain and stalked pissed over, swatting Vegeta aside.  
  
"You men are such brutes! Now Feria, be a good girl and stay put. The doc will only give you something against the nausea." she peered warning at the doctor. "Won't you?" he nodded unfazed.  
  
"After I complete the test." Feria whined.  
  
"I don't want too, please...I'm fine...just leave me alone." ashamed she peered at her boots as Sula flashed in super Saiyan, startling the doctor. "I SAID, give her something against the nausea!" Sula snapped. Nodding at a nurse, Feria soon swallowed a pill with water. Down came the scanner. Sulking Feria sighed.  
  
"I object to this..." Six hushed her up on cue. Pissed she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. FINE.  
  
The doctor didn't see any abnormalities in her head, nor chest but...what was this? Four non body DNA traces? And all in one egg? Unusual to say the least...he scratched his head.  
  
"Well...sire...um...I never saw this before...it seems there are 4 different semen fighting inside her uterus, even inside her egg. Instead of splitting with the first it seems on a pause while the four battle the other...conclusion, she copulated with four different males, all in a short time. The ratings state it already is going on for at least 5 days." Feria snorted. Vegeta eyed wide eyed at her.  
  
"Off all the girls...YOU? 4? That's amazing!!" he peered at the happy males around him. "And I know with whom too..." All turned red. AGAIN. Sula eyed them stunned. Her Feria? Her sweet, only flirting girl...with 4? And her TEAM? She cracked up laughing as Feria turned green again.  
  
"I thought it would help!" she whined before shoving Atole aside and bolting to a bathroom. The doctor sighed.  
  
"It wasn't tested in this situation..." he muttered. Glancing up at the king. "I'd like to keep her here for observation." A wail came from the bathrooms.  
  
"NO FUCKING WAY!!" Vegeta snickered. That was Feria alright. She still hated sickbays. But he was king and if he ordered her to stay put...she'd just sneak out of the base and go places...and then Kakarott would go looking again and instead of bringing her back, they would finish movie watching...  
  
"Why, only for observation?" He asked instead. The doctor peered at the king patiently. "Hai, this is an unique situation. It is as of yet unknown which will father the child." Vegeta popped a vein. "SHE IS NOT A LAB-RAT! FERIA FINISHED?"  
  
"H..HAI...aw man...coming..." Strolling a bit dizzy back, nearly falling over so she grabbed Vegeta instead, and draped miserable against him. "Now what?" she wondered a bit foggy. He smirked.  
  
"I suppose you could lay down?" She shook her head. "Nope, places to go, things to do...like ah...I can't remember, guys? Do we have guard duty?" they shook their heads. "No guard duty...lets see....um...training duty?" again they shook their heads. "Not either? Hmm...aw well just tell me then."  
  
"We don't have any sort of duty for the coming days." Kendar stated helpful. She shook her head. "There is something I forgot, I'm sure of it...OH YEAH!!! Kakarott! I'm supposed too..." she tapped her scouter...shoving herself off Vegeta and running a bit unsteady down the sickbay. "Family visit..." All flinched when she lost balance and crashed into a class cabinet. Around her bottles and vials crashed down. Soar she glared around.  
  
"That went well..." Pissed the others glared down at her as she smiled silly. "Like I said...I'm FINE." even that didn't make them smile. Kendar picked her up and they as a team stalked out, discussing with her the do's and don't's for the upcoming months. Vegeta and Sula winched as they heard a blast and smoke drifted their way.  
  
"I WILL NOT!" accompanying it. Sula smirked. "I have a feeling she didn't agree..." She stated grinning. "Well she'll have her hands full with a harem of 4 males, still don't know how that came to be..." They shrugged and continued where they had left off. 


	29. 28

Chapter 28 Saiyan football?? Or...massacre?  
  
"SHUT UP PEOPLE!!!" Feria glared around, her pregnancy had finally settled after 3 weeks of agony. Doctors clueless how semen could live that long, and even though there would be only one baby, none of the team or Feria wanted to know who's semen won. Even so, the team...the 'Tousan's' had transformed in pain in the butt's, being protective of her to the max, and who did Vegeta appoint referee? Feria. The Saiyan's all pilled into the newly made playing field. A perfect square with four goals. It was football 'Saiyan' style. The teams consisted of two Saiyan's each, and had the orders to conquer the leather ball, to be dropping in one of the enemy's 3 goals. All was fair, flying, or ki balls, hand to hand was allowed, but not to the death. Even though most were excited about the day most longed for the afternoon when the super Saiyan's were scheduled in their own league. Bets were running already.  
  
The first game was launched. In stepped the first 8 Saiyan's. They were young but already were fired up. Feria hovered above the field, dropping the ball after whistling with her fingers. The game was afoot! Gokou zapped back and forth between the Budakai and the Saiyan games. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mirai, Vegeta and Gokou attending the Chikyuu games as well. A few hours later at the Budakai Vegeta and Mirai fought against the other, stakes were high, pride was at stake. Hidden Sula and Solar peeked to see who would win. Both were only inches from turning super Saiyan's, the deal had been made NOT to turn super Saiyan's. Both smirked suddenly, flashing golden. Both again attacked when in a flurry of fists and feet they made holes in the already battered ground.  
  
"MIRAI KICK HIS BUTT!!!" Sula cheered, Solar peered at her. "VEGETA SHOW HIM WHO RULES!" He bellowed, both stared elbowing and cursing the other while before them the fight intensified. Suddenly in a flash it was over. Vegeta slammed Mirai into the ground, planting him head first.  
  
"And Vegeta wins this contest!!!" the referee stated. Vegeta smirked as Mirai sourly glanced up, cleaning out his hair from mud and grass. He rose and jumped back on the tiled field, strolling to Vegeta who smirked his head off against his losing eldest.  
  
"You know this means war with the games?" Mirai stated smiling nasty when he shook Vegeta's hand. Vegeta smirked back. "Hai, I'm expecting some fireworks." he sneered back as Mirai snorted and stalked off the field. Haunted by Vegeta's laughter. He would win, didn't know how but he would...in thoughts he bumped against someone and muttered an apology.  
  
"What did I tell you? Princes don't apologise remember?" Sula smirked as the stormy eyes peered at her. "War?" she wondered smiling. He nodded stiff. "MEGA war." Sula grinned. "In all is fair with all the cheating and stuff?" "Definitely!" "AH goody! It so happens dearest Feria put us in one team." Mirai smirked, this was good news, she was one bad ass if it came to winning. "We need to discuss some points." Agreeing they flew back to the base.  
  
"Due to the Kings game against Kakarott we're now starting at 21.00 instead of 16.00. The game will be put on screens for your pleasure and will be recorded as well. And for those interested in the winner of the Chikyuu games, it was Trunks. Both the king and Kakarott were disqualified for demolishing the floor to the grass below. Both stood on it. Now let the super Saiyan's and Anan attend the field. 30 minutes. All points scored will be counted. The rules are no ki-blasting, that's my job, second Kakarott no instant teleportation..." Gokou's face fell, darn! Too bad Feria knew about that one..." No going further then SS1. And no fusions dances" Gohan, Vegeta and Gokou pouted. "And...no using Bardock's techniques to turn Oozaru either, some tried it already. Oh yeah, no flying."  
  
The teams entered the field, first Vegeta with a very doubtful Anan. Behind them the idiotic teens Goten and Trunks smirking and grinning. Behind them walked Gokou with Gohan, waving up at Feria. She waved coyly down as she glanced behind them. Dressed in black ninja Gi's, held in place with blood red scarfs the couple entered the field. Sula finishing the red sweatband, Mirai waring an identical. Both smirked dark as night and dangerously. The other teams frowned. What was this? They looked pretty serious! Feria smirked. This should be one heck of a game!  
  
Anan glanced up when the ball was dropped by Feria, excited he made a dive at it only to be trampled on by Goten and Trunks. Spitting out sand he jumped up and flashed after them..then they vanished. Where? He scanned the...empty field? Something hit him in the face, smacking him against a goal pole. Sliding down he glanced at the imploded ball. Ouch...his head had a nice bump. Vegeta peered down beaming.  
  
"Nice save, now gimme the ball." Anan lifted the piece of leather. "This it?" he nodded snatching from his hands and blurred out of sight. Sighing Anan rose, strolling into the what seemed like an empty field. Behind him a smoke bomb exploded, coughing he nearly chocked in it. More stopped to cough.  
  
"SULA you goddamned cheat I saw that!!!" Vegeta yelled. Sula snickered as she strolled out of the cloud with a mask on, cradling the leather strip. Anan teary eyed noticed and made a wild dash after them. Mirai noticed and quickly stuck out his foot. Anan bowled over the ground. Sula carelessly dropped the strip in Vegeta's w goal. The crowd cheered as Vegeta stamped over.  
  
"YOUR SUPPOSED TO STOP THEM!" Anan blinked. But..BUT!!! Suddenly all were gone again. Frustrated he peered around. Glancing at a stunned Gokou who had a rope around his feet. Mirai strolled away before blurring out of sight, however Anan had seen the rope swinging in his hand. CHEATS! Something smacked into his neck, making him eat dust again. Pissed he rose and glanced around. Nothing. AHHH this was NUTS! Like GHOSTS! And he couldn't use ki? Blindly with his hands wildly mowing to crossed the field a couple of times. He crashed into something and grinned at Gokou who blinked.  
  
"Are you alright?" soar he sighed. Gokou still standing with no scratch... "NO? Your all to fast!!!" Gokou smiled silly. "Can't help you there, Gotto go." and again Anan was alone. Frustrated he jumped up and down loading higher then normal. AHHHH. Across the field a tear gas explosion followed by another explosion. Gohan peered at the hole in his Gi...WHAT THE? Mirai dropped the leather strip in Vegeta's goal. Pissed Vegeta stormed into Anan's face.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" "I CAN'T SEE YOU OR THEM!" he spat back. Vegeta humped and vanished, along with the others. In a fit Anan kicked a goal. THIS SUCKED! Why was he here? OH YEAH the king ORDERED HIM TOO! Being the strongest after Sula!  
  
Goten sailed into him, both crashing in a corner. "You know? Sula and Mirai are nasty cheats." The teenager spat. Anan didn't listen but whimpered as Trunks came their way...full speed. The third crashed into the first two as Anan got the wind knocked from his. Breathless he peered around when both kids disappeared.  
  
Cursing Vegeta's voice bellowed as Sula or Mirai seemed to have thrown dust in his eyes, and dropped the strip in the goal again. In a mist of mace and other junk Anan flipped. Mowing his arms around he smacked down Goten who blinked. Above formed a thunderstorm.  
  
"STOP I HAD ENOUGH!!! I HATE THIS GODDAMNED JUST GO SLOWER, HELL NOW JUST KNOCK ANAN OVER AGAIN HAHAHA!!! AHHH ENOUGH!!!!" stunned the super Saiyan's stopped to see what was going on. Dust was pulled around him with the mace as light flashed. Trunks peered up from the steel head lock Sula had him in, Vegeta blinked as Mirai inched to his goal, Goten glanced at Gokou and Gohan.  
  
"GOAL!!" Mirai bellowed gleefully. "NOW THE KING WILL WHINE AGAIN!!!" Anan howled in fury as gold flashed and lightning struck as he loaded higher and stamped up and down in a kids fit. Gokou frowned. "He's having a nervouse break down..." Gohan muttered. "Hai, and turning super Saiyan...at the same time..." His Tousan added. The gold settled as were the green eyes, hostile Anan stalked to Vegeta, not even conscious of what had happed.  
  
"NOW WHO WAS CLOSE NE? YOUR WERE PRACTICALLY LIVING IN IT! NOW DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME IT WAS MY FAULT! I SWEAR I'LL HIT YOU! WEELLLLL????" Vegeta blinked at the vocal assault.  
  
"You could have said that sooner..." His head snapped back as Anan hit him. "I TOLD YOU!" Vegeta rubbed the bloodied lip. "Cool off, it's just a game." Anan still enraged beyond normal whiled around and glared at Mirai and Sula. Blinking innocently. Carefully kicking a bucket with glue away. "YOU!!!!" he howled, Goten trying to pull himself away from the goal pole to which he was glued. They stopped, smiling silly. He blurred out of sighed and Mirai and Sula reeled back at the blow he gave them. Panting he stood above them.  
  
"Goddamned cheats! Mowing me down ne?" Sula grinningly rubbed her cheek. "Idiot, your a super Saiyan!" stunned Anan only now noticed his hand. "Huh? Well then it's finally fair. And you two stop CHEATING!" stalking back to Vegeta Sula and Mirai peered at the other. Shaking their heads they grinned. NO WAY!  
  
Sula sneaked behind Gohan after the game resumed, Anan a full player now as well. Still aroused and peeved like hell. Even Vegeta avoided him if possible. However Mirai shadowed the newly initiated super Saiyan, and managed to crush him into a wall. Taking the 'ball' from him and darting back to Vegeta's goal. Angry Anan blew a fuse and ran like the winds before flooring Mirai in a nice sliding taking the ball in the process. Gokou snatched it from him before he even slowed down and zigzagged through the field, trying to make up his mind in which to place it. Howling like a wolf Anan trampled over a tied down Trunks who had been crawling like a caterpillar as he took down the indecisive Gokou around the waist. Both in a dust cloud wrestled for the leather, biting Gokou, Anan darted away straight for Sula's goal. Vegeta jumped up and down for Anan to hand him the ball, in a dust cloud he blinked when Anan passed. What a team player...howling in victory Anan jumped up and down on the 'ball' in their goal. Horrified Sula and Mirai glanced up...WHAT? AH MAN!! The crazed super Saiyan! Slamming the thing in Mirai's face Anan waited for him to start running. Mirai eyed the dusty ball smirking, pulling it to eye lever he seemed to inspect it before blowing the dust off in Anan's eyes and taking off to Sula, dropping it with her as she tried down Goten to the pillar. Without thinking she stuffed it between her breasts. Vegeta stopped abruptly...now what...Ah what the hey. Sula screamed bloody murder as Vegeta picked her up tossing her into their goal. Bruised she rose.  
  
"How rude...now we're going hard core..." Digging in her suit she snickered as she held Chi-chi's pan. With dents and all. Mirai managed to stuff a pole into Gokou's pants. That wasn't the problem when the horrified Saiyan blasted all direction up. No the needle that drooped into his face. To stop Gohan Sula pulled her breasts into the open. Flushed he froze. Trunks was the next opponent, being slammed into a wall by Mirai as Sula crossed the field to Vegeta's goal on...a bike? A capsule had harboured it. A bit silly as she could run faster on her own. Anan breezed her way, but before he could do a thing she hopped off and slammed it into him before dashing towards Vegeta. Grabbing in her pocket she frowned...nothing Switching pockets she sighed relieved, grabbing a grenade she unplugged it and tossed it before her, instead of exploding the grandes emitted a sharp beeping sound, Sula covering her ears with cotton smirked as she passed the winching Vegeta, cradling his head. Feria clutched hers as well in pain. Pointing her palm down a dense beam slammed into the thing slicing up, Vegeta made a mad dash after Sula and floored her, coyly she tossed it inside anyway. Another point.  
  
Sula and Mirai's idea's ran out. But still they had a few left.  
  
"Oh Gokou ????? dinner's readyyyyyy...." Gokou hit the breaks and turned around. HUH? Hey!!!! "WOW...for me??? hey thanks Sula..." he ran to the table filled with food. It stood in the middle of the battle ground. Quickly he sat down and was 'served' by Mirai. Quickly Sula grabbed the 'ball' and ran to the goal of Vegeta. Smirking two super Saiyan's stood in her way. Darn...  
  
"Hey Vegeta...having fun?" Sula asked coyly while thinking of a plan.  
  
Mirai stood perplex. Now what...err...HEY...got it...he quickly retrieved a capsule and tossed it between the two now very defensive super Saiyan's. Suddenly it popped open and out came...oil?  
  
"Sula, you are a real cheat...HUH? Aw man...BRAT YOU'LL HAVE HELL TO PAY LATER!!!!" Vegeta slipped a few times and to prevent falling he flew up. Suddenly a ki-beam hit him straight on. Smirking Feria glanced down. "No flying kingy!!! Rules are clear enough you know." Vegeta rubbed his head. Darn she was a very good shooter...suddenly he glanced in to his goal. Darn...another point. Six now. One for him...Kakarott none so were the two brats...Feria whistled sharply.  
  
"GAME OVER!!! Time is up! Sula and prince Mirai win!" Disgruntled the others strolled off the field as Sula and Mirai hugged the other smirking. Feria landed between them, giving them the eye over. "Next time...no more cheating, you can get away with it this time cause I was too stupid to say other wise...got it?" Both nodded, not feeling bad at all. The field cleared of audience as well as all moved to a gigantic stage. Flopping on the ground before it the stage they eyed how it was decorated. A child pointed up hugging her Okasan.  
  
"Isn't that the royal emblem?" the elderly Saiyan woman nodded smirking. "Hai, little one, sit down now, you'll see some traditional Saiyan dance tonight." she giggled before installing herself in the mothers armour.  
  
Gokou eyed the huge group happy. Today more then a 1.000 Saiyan's were here. And Vegeta still had hope there would be more in space. But what would happen next was beyond him. All he knew was that his sister would be in some sort of production. Sitting down, he soon had Chi-chi, his sons and Videl around him. Music sounded from the sound installation. But most couldn't place the strange music. A new Saiyan flopped next to the not so small family and eyed happily up.  
  
"The Internal Conflict saga...AKA enemy saga...hehehehe. Long time no see..." Gokou eyed him curious. "What will happen then?" The elderly battle marked Saiyan peered at him. "You don't know ne? Ah you young ones are in for a treat." he rose and flopped between Gohan and Gokou. "I'll explain as it happens kay?" All lights suddenly died out as hastily behind them the others settled down.  
  
Dark music sounded as lights flashed of and on, on their own it seemed. Behind them some started dancing at the back. Others were gathering wood and twigs for the coming bonfires. The music started a quicker pace with loads of drums and other sounds. Gokou nor the other Chikyuu born knew how it had been made or what it meant. Tension did build quick though. A bell sounded hard and huge by the sound of it. Male voices hummed a melody while the bell continued sounding. The lights focussed on the stage where dancers appeared. The three females were dressed in shirt flowing skirts and had tight outfits. Small black shoes and black tights finished the outfit as their wild hair hopped up and down. Stunned the Saiyan's and human's glanced up the stage as the girls made elaborate steps at high rates...Saiyan females....dancing?  
  
(A/n: Irish dancing, and for those interested Lord of the Dance & Feet of Flames, by Michael Flatley, was used for these fragments. We, my sister and I feel that this dancing style suits Saiyan's best, as both fighting and this dancing mixes just fine.)  
  
"Wow...just look at them go..." Videl managed impressed. While all watched, a loner helicopter above was un noticed. The reporter inside it was curious to see what kind of experiments the CC did in the 'restricted' area, and but confused to see some sort of concert going on below instead of wild beasts. Below guards did notice but thought it would be a waist of energy and time to shoot the thing down. In the helicopter the reporter made his camera man zoom in on the stage. Bewildered the cameraman eyed the dancing females...they had tails? And..those dances...it looked like...fairy dancing...Lithe the females almost seemed to hover above the stage floor, even if he saw them touching it himself. "Well? What are they doing?" "It's...some sort of...ballet?" he was shoved aside by the reporter who's eyes widened. "Look at those chicks!!! Lets interrupt the news for this, this isn't a experimental wild life resort with mutated beasts, this is a bloody colony! This has to be known by the people. Perhaps these are those long lost Atlantis people! Look at their elegant dancing...their hips...breasts...wow...their obviously more advanced them we are evolution wise. Lets broadcast...I'll be a STAR!" sour the camera man patched them though. "You on...3...2...1..." "Ladies and gentle man we, my crew and I, have just made a shacking discovery. The capsule foundation has lied to us, this place where I am now, the so called forbidden valleys have not been infested by crazed mutated animals but seemed to be the colony of strange lithe beings, and it seems they have a festival going on. I myself have never ever seen this kind of dancing...could they be a long lost race? So old they have never been named in history books...perhaps from the disappeared Atlantis continent? Lets see for ourselves..." The camera zoomed in on the grounds below, scanning over the crowd below and finally the big stage. 


	30. 29

Chapter 29  
  
All Saiyan gasped when the music sounded even darker, the three females, Sula, Seles and Feria danced out of sight. A 30 dark clad Saiyan's marched on stage, all in sync dancing as a tall mask waring Saiyan seemed to be their leaders. They're feet hit the stage hard as the sound of it sounded louder then the rapid music placed through the installation.  
  
"The Saiyan dark side and enemy." the unknown Saiyan stated to the group. They danced quicker and quicker forming several forms while dancing, triangle and square...a circle, but never one made a mistake. They left as music changed to seductive and passionate, as well as erotic. Chi-chi frowned at Goten who's eyes bulged when Feria danced on the stage. In a blood red, skin tight suit. Her body elegant and taunting them all it seemed, including her tail, daring and seductive. Even if it was his sister Gokou felt a bit lost in the dance itself. The man shook Gokou a bit.  
  
"Seduction, a dangerous threat to a warrior." He stated, absently Gokou nodded.  
  
A white dressed Sula appeared after Feria left, the music calming to a steady but happy sound. She danced like Feria, but not so daring, more introvert.  
  
"Control of body and mind..." the music changed to a rapid pace as more Saiyan's appeared on the stage, again dancing in a group. Little Bura hopped over the stage, playing on a flute. "The Saiyan spirit." a group of sleeping Saiyan's including Vegeta lay on the ground, seemingly awakened by her playing and glitters she sprayed over them. Over Vegeta a bit more then the others though. He rose and smirked at her as she darted off stage. They started dancing in couples. In bigger circles then back to pairs again. Again making all sorts of figures best seen above...exactly where the helicopter hovered and kept filming. Across the globe people watched. Wild dancing started when the music took a much quicker pace, more and more Saiyan's intermingled forming new and intricate forms and all still in formation and exactly on cue. They clapped together from a triangle and formed a row across the stage. All still dancing the same, man-woman-man- woman, all different sexes next to the other. Vegeta danced in the middle before starting to dance back and forth the line. All stopped when the music did before running off the stage when the lights died.  
  
A moaning voice stared to sing, dark music sounded. Slowly the stage lid up in dark blueish. Uncertain little Bura seemed lost and scared, clutching her flute. Shadows passed around her. more and more moved in the dark, suddenly two males darted across the stage, teasing her and eventually taking her flute, tossing it back and forth. Pestered Bura tried to get it back but they were to quick and too large. Suddenly the masked male appeared taking the flute. He seemed to be the biggest bully of them all as he waved before her eyes the instrument and...breaking it! Dropping the two fragments on the ground Bura picked them sobbing up. Above her the big bullies laughed and made fun of her.  
  
Gokou glanced pissed up, it was that he knew Vegeta wouldn't allow such things so this had to be part of the show but otherwise!  
  
"Saiyan spirit broken, by the enemy, only to be made fun of, or passion that snapped it." the male explained as Vegeta and his gang appeared, scaring the enemy group off stage after some conflicts. Bura made them calm down just handing Vegeta the broken flute. Vegeta now wore a gold bracelet around his right arm and took the two pieces grudgingly while the other group left moody. Sighing Vegeta put it behind his back before handing the restored flute to a happy Bura.  
  
"The broken spirit, only to be mended by a royal prince or king." the show continued as they all left again. Sula danced as Vegeta joined her, she was scared off when the enemy's gang appeared, Vegeta seemed to be all alone and send her away. Surrounded by the enemy he was caught in the middle of a dancing circle, all peering dark at him. The boss appeared again laughing at Vegeta as two of his men kicked him to his knees  
  
"Pride, the Saiyan's as a race, caught..." Vegeta growled as his bracelet was taken from him. Sniggering the boss held it in his face, and laughed at his futile attempts to break free.  
  
"Vegeta won't like that..."Gokou simply muttered. "Even king Vegeta's spirit has once been broken by Freeza remember?" The male stated. "Oh yeah!" Gokou replied watching closely how the boss sent Vegeta up a stair case, once there his hands were tied down and his two men walked back down again, the boss whirled around couple of times.  
  
Bura dropped some glitter dust, hidden well enough not to be noticed. A heart beat sounded, quickening as the boss seemed to load an attack. Quicker and quicker as Vegeta tried to get lose, he it fired as Vegeta in a flame and smoke disappeared. Victorious the bad guys danced around under a heavy music that sounded pretty cocky and also victorious.  
  
"Saiyan's, beaten." The man grinned as Gokou blinked horrified. BEATEN? "Their not beaten yet...we always come back...just watch..." he snickered some more as Gokou snorted. Silly kids. The bad guy put the bracelet on himself and showed it proud while the audience howled and cursed him. He stuck his tong out before tapping his butt. The man next to Gokou grinned. Now that wasn't supposed to happen...a bad boy indeed. Who had they cast for that role anyway... Suddenly Bura skited through the bad guys. Ducking and dodging grabbing hands. Digging in her pouch she tossed a bunch of glitter dust and ducked behind a suddenly re-appeared Vegeta. He snarled at the angry boss, who waved his gloved hand at Vegeta. Behind Vegeta his men appeared and started to dare the other side. Vegeta hushed them up and stalked to the bad guy of the play. Daring him for a private duel. Jumping very high they exchanged foot slams it seemed until the bad guy lost, handing the bracelet in submission. But Vegeta didn't want any of if, in a load of smoke and flashing the bad guy was 'killed'.  
  
The grand finale was with all Saiyan's on stage dancing the same, dressed the same. The sounds of the shoes echoing through the valley enhanced by microphones, all in cue with the music. By demand they did the last part 6 times.  
  
"So." Vegeta stated, his voice magnified by microphone. "This was our surprise. Now all, party till your drop!" The crowd cheered as the others left the stage, the music repeating over and over again as around the now blazing bonfires large groups of Saiyan's clasped hands, dancing around it. All suddenly starting a 'general' dance, intermingling with other fire dancers and thus crossing through the valley around several fires. On the stage chibi's played with the 'fairy dust' and played the show again, without lights.  
  
In a tv station a female reported had contact with the helicopter. "Our anthropologist are baffled, and linguistics confused. It seems it is a totally unknown phenomenon, is all well Andy?" the reported came in sight.  
  
"I'm fine, they seem to totally ignore our presence. I could land to see if I can interview one..." In the station an Anthropologist shook his head. So the camera pointed his way...the fatso peeked up from his food.  
  
"Nope, better nope. I know those guys. They get cranky quickly." the female darted to home. "Well mister Yadjirobi, who do you suggest then?" he peered at the food. "More food." she sweat dropped.  
  
"What can you tell then about these people?" he huffed. "Their big, mean and unsocial." The reporter in the helicopter frowned. "As far as I can see their very social and ...if I'm not mistaken, Bulma briefs, head of the capsule corporation is down there with her children and wait a minute, her husband danced just moments before!"  
  
Yadjirobi nodded. "Yep, she's way in over her head. Then again, her kids are Saiyan too." "SAIYAN? Do tell more mister Yadjirobi?" he boosted his chest. "Well, I once cut off his tail. Nearly dying in the process I might add. Oh yeah, did you know her 'husband' crashed down a couple of years ago, wanted to blow up the planet remember?" she blinked. "No...but do you think they pose a threat to us then?" "BIG TIME! Their nut cases! Only Gokou has his brains de-fried by a head blow." panic broke out after that statement...stopped by the calm reporter from the helicopter.  
  
"I disagree." A strange voice stated. All peered at the screen where a dark haired female was peering back from. "We might be a bit undisciplined at moments but for you Chikyuu civilians we're harmless. And at this moment were celebrating."  
  
"Oh, um who might you be miss?" the female asked. In the helicopter Sula settled in more comfortably with her baby in her armour, playing a bit with him. She loved how the wind played with her hair.  
  
"I'm Sula. So why were you all peeking in our business?" "We were ah...curious what the capsule corporation was hiding. So are you all a secret project of the government?"  
  
"A what? NO WAY. Besides nobody asked, we're independent. Your ah...protectors." she smirked into the camera. Funny device... "Protectors? Against what miss Sula?" "Well there is this big mean ice-jin with his army, and he's out to rule the universe, so we sort of annoy him. Blowing up his bases and stuff. Works like a charm." suddenly Feria joined her. "What are you yapping about, and who are these humans?" the reporters blinked.  
  
"Did you both fly?" The female wondered shocked. Two peered back. "Hai, can't you?" Sula stated confused. Feria slapped her head. "No fool, their too weak. Now then what have you been telling them?" soar Sula glanced up like she was discovered stealing cookies.  
  
"Nothing much...kinda told them about Ice-cube and that um we're annoying him" Feria sighed, shoving Sula aside a bit so she could sit next to her. "Well? Ask me something!"  
  
"Will there be a big a threat from this...Ice-jin?" Feria snickered. "From him? He's just a kid, besides we're much stronger. So don't worry...and hey...this opens potential. This is live on tv?" They nodded. Feria smirked.  
  
"Alright. This is to the governments of Chikyuu. We are a Saiyan settlement, a base actually. Now I know most don't know about Saiyan's but um...we have a rep...we're ah...good soldiers..'always doing good where we go...'" Sula laughed her head off as Feria sweat dropped and slammed her to shut up. "Like I said we're on the GOOD side Sula... And to be strong we consume food...at a higher pace then humans. Now we already raided the most nearest bases, but ah...we could use some support from the governments...food wise. So..."  
  
"Yeah we don't give shit about that paper stuff..."Sula stated, receiving an elbow from Feria to once again shut up.  
  
"She meant your money. But that was pretty much it, I mean, it's only fair, we keep the bad guys away and you feed us. Now come on Sula. They miss us below." Sula peered down and snickered. "Not they, your team does." Feria smiled silly. "Yeah well...HEY SULA!" Sula was long gone as Feria brooded. Peering back at the reporter. "I'm going now, and I suggest you do the same. Drunk Saiyan's do stupid stuff." And hopped out of the helicopter. Stunned they complied as behind them erratic explosions started. Meanwhile Yadjirobi yelled loud as the female reporter threw his food at him.  
  
"OUT!! You give unreliable information! THEIR NOT DANGEROUS!!! THEIR PROTECTORS, PROBABLY WORKING CLOSELY WITH MR. SATAN!" Yadjirobi spat back before strolling out. Fine, then DON'T believe him. He'd be save in Karin's tower anyway! She fixed her hair and sat down.  
  
"Like your hear ladies and gentleman. These aliens or what ever are our protectors. We do not need to fear them. And now it's time for a commercial break." As the image zoomed out into commercials she sighed. What a day.  
  
  
  
How they fared after...?  
  
For the coming years Saiyan's and humans intermingled. The Saiyan's treated with respect as the protectors they were. Eventually more super Saiyan's were added. Ice-cube and his army wiped from the galaxy like vermin. New technology 'leant' from other races they met up with, improved their ships. Working with Chikyuu's best scientists and Capsule corp. After 10 years, an Interplanetary community was made between more then 50 planets and races, Chikyuu-sei being the main planet, in the Interstellar Alliance.  
  
The end. 


End file.
